


Fire and Ice

by Leto_Svec



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Im desperate, M/M, Magic, Please like it, Quinjet, Smut, Soulmates, Teleportation, no one dies honestly, read it please - Freeform, this may contain sensitive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: (Original Character x Loki Laufeyson)Roman was a engineer working at a very shitty company. Her life was normal. Wake up, eat, take her medication, go to work, get yelled at for not getting her designs approved, take the bus and subways home, eat, and collapse into bed and repeat it all tomorrow. Boring right? Well that was until a very handsome dark prince landed in her couch bleeding all over the place, changing her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a little authors note. Roman is my Character and i hope you love her as much as i do. This is Roman  
> ( https://i0.wp.com/lava360.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Bright-Red-Hair-Color-01.jpg?w=564 )  
> and my other character who may or may not make an appearance will also have a link that you can click to see him. I want to say everything is originally Marvel and all that and this is based mainly on the movies. I wish i could base this off of comics but unfortunately I haven’t been able to find a safe website for me to read them on. So i wanted to say this is based off of the movies but in this Infinity War has happened, minus everyone dying and that evil grape killing my baby(s)! In this Steve hasn’t saved Bucky Hydra YET so please bear with me through this! I will be uploading twice weekly depending on what's happening in my life!
> 
> Without further ado i present to you Fire and Ice!  
> Also please drop me likes because it really means a lot to me

**Chapter 1**

Everything in Romans life was normal. She had finally finished college, and was valedictorian of her class of five hundred. She was a try hard but that was also because her father pushed her so hard to try her best. Roman had landed her dream job in engineering machines which were destined to help people all over the world. She was just amazed things in her life were going the way it was. 

  


Romans luck was horrible before, mainly for her being a mutant her life sucked in general. Her mom  _ went away  _ and her father pushed her beyond her limits. Her sister on the other hand was blessed with a proper family, everything she did was always unnoticed in her family. Roman was the first to move out, she got awards in boxing and gymnastics and anything she loved. It all went unnoticed. Her sister Celine got into drugs and smoking but her parents took away anything Roman called fun for a month for not passing her physics class. Thank god she moved out. 

  


A small meow snapped her out of her thoughts and she picked up the small cat she named Peter. Peter playfully batted at her fingers as she headed into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter Roman set to work cooking some food for herself. Mincing meat and chopping up herbs for seasoning she cooked it all together until it was cooked. Peter purred from the counter starting to groom himself his legs unnaturally extending into the air. 

  


Roman set off to eating the food and giggling at Peter as he nearly fell off the counter. After that he carefully perched himself onto Romans shoulder as she continued eating. An alarm on her phone made her quickly get up and grab her bag. Off to work she went for another day of endless work and Roman not being able to build anything just because her designs were to sloppy.  _ That was bullshit and i know it _ . Roman thought bitterly to herself as she made her way to the company she worked for. 

  


While this may of been her dream job the company did trust her because she was new, fresh out of college, and had ambitious ideas. The parts she needed would cost millions but the end result would be pulling in millions from investors. To bad no one would actually invest in her ideas. 

  


Unfortunately for work it was Roman cleaning the poor abandoned machines that no one ever took care of and paperwork demanding her to make a less risk filled schematic. Of course her associate in the other department got the okay from the corporation to build mini rockets that exploded like fireworks. That was cool but it didn’t have a lot of investors so he just potentially cost the company money. But hey not her fault. 

  


Roman was finally done with work. Once she clocked her time card she was free from that hellscape. She had to of course take public transportation home which was about as dangerous as the slums of the city at this time of night. Luckily for Roman she was a boxer all her life and carried a pocket knife everywhere with her. To bad Roman luck always went sideways. 

  


A mugger stole her backpack she had besides her and was now running to his hide away den with her bag. To bad for him her money was always on her person. She chased after the man desperate to get back her schematics for her shit company. 

  


“You know it's not nice to steal from a woman.” A voice called out and suddenly the man was stuck to the wall covered in some white webbing. A man dressed in a spider costume dropped from the lamp pole and grabbed her bag. 

  


“I believe this is yours.” He said handing her the bag and Roman was flabbergasted. 

  


“Thank you.” Roman said gripping the bag. Spider-Man was about to jump off until Roman stopped him, “here wait. Your web shooters, they could go for a fix. You could try a more aerial formula to get the webbing to become stronger so bigger opponents can't break free.” Roman offered and he nodded 

  


“Thank you.” Spider-Man said, “by the way what's your name?” He asked and Roman smiled. 

  


“Roman Smith. Just your friendly engineer.” She said smiling and Spider-Man chuckled. 

  


“And I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” He said winking and suddenly disappearing into the darkness of the city.  

  


“Get me out of this web lady!” The man shouted at her and Roman nearly lost control. She felt her hair rise and her hands glow. 

  


“Please i could do a lot worse to you!” Roman snapped before slipping the bag onto her back and walking away from the protesting man. “Asshole.” Roman muttered tossing her bag onto counter and shutting her door. 

  


She played with Peter for a few minutes before deciding to fall asleep. Romans days never went any different. Wake up cook, go to work, suffer, go home, cook, take medications, play with Peter, sleep and repeat. Everything was normal until everything wasn’t. 

  


Roman got home from work to hear coughing coming from another room. She didn't have any guests over ever. She quickly readied her knife but found someone had already done the job for her. The man was bleeding all of her couch and he looked like warrior.  _ This day just keeps on getting better and better. _ Roma thought bitterly getting the medicine cabinet from the bathroom. 

  


“I do not need your help wrench.” The man snapped and Roman nearly snapped and gave into her fiery fury. 

  


“See that’s where you're wrong because from my perspective you were the one who magically appeared on my couch which your also ruining with your blood, and this cut is a bullet wound. Did i not mention your bleeding out.” Roman emphasized even more and the man hesitantly pulled up his shirt. 

  


“You have a name?” Roman asked glancing up from the bullet wound. The poor man was in extreme pain from the wound, plus now Roman cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol had him gripping the pillows tighter than Roman thought possible. 

  


“Loki.” The man apparently named after that man who nearly destroyed new york a few years ago rasped.  _ Wait. _

  


“So you're the one who tried to kill all of New York city!” Roman said putting the pieces together and pulling the bullet out of the wound with precision and wrapping his torso. 

  


“It was under Thanos.” Loki rasped he was still in pain. Roman dug around the box till she found a small bag of painkillers. 

  


“Well still, nearly killed by dad with one of those destroyers.” Roman said putting up the med kit and looking at Loki. He was passed out from the pain and was asleep on the couch. Roman pulled off his helmet carefully, his hair a mess afterwards. She draped a blanked on him and hoped it would be enough for the God of mischief. 

  


Roman not surprisingly found herself not being able to sleep. She was honestly fine with being in the same room with a man who could easily kill her, she was a big girl she could defend herself. It was just the fact he came here when he could have ended up in an ally or the room next door. Roman wondered to herself if maybe the Gods sent him here. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roman maybe got an hour's worth or sleep despite Peter softly meowing her back to bed where she just sat and stared into the darkness of her room. Which easily was one of the worse decisions a person could make if their guest was a known killer and you easily could find everything wrong with herself in less than a minute. Thankfully cooking was never on that list because cooking was the one thing Roman was good at, other than engineering. 

 

Roman set off to cooking breakfast enough for two people. Despite her fiery hatred for eggs she made the Mischief god some just to help clear out her fridge faster. She left her plate on the counter and took Loki's his. 

 

She carefully set the plate down onto the coffee table and gently woke Loki up. Who despite being wounded ended up conjuring a knife and pressing it against her throat. 

 

“Kinky.” Roman said taking the knife from him and tossing it into the air where it disappeared. “I made you breakfast. Figured you must be nearly drained of any energy considering that blade.” Roman said almost insulted Loki couldn’t conjure up a proper blade to kill her with. 

 

“Why are you being so kind to me Midgardian?” Loki asked taking a bite out of the food hesitantly as if Roman would try to poison him. 

 

“It's not Midgardian its Roman first of all. Secondly i've had Deadpool over and he had done some morally questionable things, worse than you is what I’m trying to say i guess.” Roman said sighing and rubbing her head, “yet he comes over every Sunday for tea and to pester me.” Roman almost growled considering the last time he was here he took her medication which was not easy and legal to get. She went through a lot of shit to get more. 

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Loki said still eating the food not breaking eye contact with Roman. 

 

“Please if i was going to kill you i would poison the food or get some miracle drug from Wade.” Roman said rubbing her temples, she really had to rethink her life choices. “But i didn't And I’m not considering Wade would play fifty questions with me.” Roman sighed and started to eat her own breakfast. 

 

“I thought the game was to ask twenty questions?” Loki asked confused still eating the food. 

 

“It is but Wade is a goofball and wont ever shut up.” Roman said picking at her food. 

 

“Thank you for the meal mid-  _ Roman _ .” Loki said setting his now clean plate on the coffee table and laying down. 

 

“Sure why not make me clean.” Roman muttered to herself but with a snap of Loki's fingers the plates were gone and suddenly the entire house looked a lot cleaner. “Your suppose to be resting from magic considering you’ve used a lot of it already.” Roman said checking his bandages and flipping on the TV. 

 

“My magic replenishes itself.” Loki muttered absentmindedly looking at the TV.

 

“Well enjoy whatever is on TV, i have to go work i should be home before nine o’clock.” Roman said and Loki was already set on going through the channels. 

 

Another bordering day at work and Roman was just about to shoot herself upside the head. “May i talk to you for a minute miss Smith?” Her boss Mike asked pulling her away from her cubicle. 

 

“Sure what is it Mike?” Roman asked looking at him, could this be the break she's getting. 

 

“Your not designing anything within budgets of what we can do so were firing you.” Mike said hangin her a slip of paper. “I’m terribly sorry.” 

 

“Says the man who’s cheating on his wife with Britney from accountings.” Roman half shouted letting the entire building know. “Thats right Brittney your a homewrecker! He has children you know.” Roman said passing accounting and then grabbing her sorry excuse for supplies located at her desk. She just pushed them all into her bag and and left the building with a smile on her face. Sure she just lost her job but trying to be more positive.

 

“Hey sugar bun!” Day is getting worse. 

 

“Hey Wade.” Roman said looking at the merc who as covered in blood. “Didn’t even bother washing before seeing me, Thats nice.” Roman said sarcastically glaring at him. 

 

“What happened. Your never this sarcastic to me.” Wade said trying to wipe away the dry blood. “Your still mad i took your pills, i just wanted to see the real you.” Wade said winking and Roman groaned. 

 

“Yeah that’s never going to happen, and my job fired me because my proposals kept getting denied yet rocket shaped fireworks get the go ahead.” Roman almost yelled and Wade stopped her. 

 

“Sometimes life shuts a door but there is always a window to crawl through.” Deadpool said seriously. 

 

“Sure and how many windows did you climb through before you found your door?” Roman asked almost giggling. 

 

“Still crawling.” Deadpool said smirking underneath the mask. 

 

“So you walking me home then?” Roman asked glancing the the merc who was holding his katana cleaning it. 

 

“Nah i got another hit for today. I need to go get the person and turn him into the asshole that hired me.” Deadpool said slipping the katana back behind him. 

 

“Sounds like your complaining.” Roman said glancing to the merc who pretended to take offence. 

 

“Tea this Sunday!” Wade said jumping onto a fire escape. 

 

“Not at my place this time!” Roman called out making him stop and lean over the dangerously rusty railing. 

 

“Wait Why? We have always had it at your place. Who do you have over is it a man, or woman no judgment here!” Wade jumped from that height and Roman heard his leg give off a crunch and it nearly caused her to vomit. 

 

“Please Wade what have i said about the whole breaking bones around me.” Roman said shuddering and he apologized quickly. “But there’s nobody over its just my place is a mess and we never do it at your place. I don't even think i know where you live.” Roman said narrowing her eyes and he looked almost guilty. 

 

“Here fine I submit. Go to this address on Sunday and ring the doorbell twice.” Deadpool handed her a card with his number and home address. “Got to run sweetums.” Deadpool said limping up the fire escape. That was surprising easy considering it was Wade. 

 

Roman went home arriving at exactly nine o’clock. Loki was still asleep and Peter was curled up by his head. As if sensing her arrival home Loki stirred in his sleep and Peter jumped up her leg into her hands. 

 

“Hey don't get all lovey with him, he's going to have to leave soon i guess?” Roman said glancing to the couch were he was still asleep. “Has he slept all day?” Roman glared to Peter like he was going to agree but he didn't. Roman went to the fridge and cooked a quick mean for Loki, just because she wasn’t going to eat didn't mean he had to starve. 

 

She set the plate on the coffee table and shook Loki awake. “What is it midgardian?” He asked almost tired of her. 

 

“I made you dinner since i figured you didn't have lunch and just slept through the day.” Roman said handing him the plate once he was sitting up. “I’m going to bed if you need anything just wake me up.” Roman said, he mumbled a small thanks and went to eating the food. 

 

Roman didn't sleep again mainly because she was just too pissed to. She worked on different schematics all night and fixed a few things she overlooked to make the machines more effective. It was around three o’clock when she heard tapping at her window. Sighing she got up and let the person in. 

 

“You have the god of mischief in your living room.” Deadpool said almost happily. 

 

“Yeah and if you go in there i will personally see to finding a way to kill you.” Roman said rubbing her eyes. “ _ Stay here _ . I’m going to get some coffee.”

 

“Its three in the morning Romie do you want to be awake the rest of the morning?” Wade asked flopping onto her bed, at least this time he wasn’t covered in blood. 

 

“Insomnia and nightmares. I don't sleep.” Roman said bitterly and leaving her room. Closing the door and heading into the kitchen. Loki was awake and reading but once he heard Roman creep into the hallway the light went off and he pretended to be sleeping. 

 

“Loki its fine i saw you reading. I just wanted some coffee to wake me up.” Roman said making herself a pot of coffee. 

 

“Fine.” Loki said getting up and starting to read again. “I don't understand why you midgardians have such a fascination with magic. Certain people contain the ability to wield it but then again you don't have seers to see it within you.” Loki said rambling to himself and Roman looked at the book he was reading,  _ of course it's Harry Potter _ .

 

“Harry Potter is an exceptional series. Every nerd in the city owns a copy of at least one book.” Roman said leaning on the couch. “And from the looks of it you liked it as well.” Seeing as he was on the last chapter of the last book. “How did you even read all of these so fast. 

 

“I’m a very quick reader.” Loki said flipping to the next page and then the next as if to prove a point. “What are you doing up i thought midgardians needed at least nine hours of sleep.” Loki glanced up to her and she only chuckled. 

 

“Yeah in my life i only get about one or two hours of sleep before i pass out.” Roman said drinking the coffee she brewed. “Do asgardians not sleep?” Roman said glancing to Loki who was smirking.

 

“Asgardians don't need sleep like humans do but we do sleep just to pass the time like you do. Some sleep for days while others just do things like a normal day. I have only been sleeping to replenish my magic.” Loki explained and suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass from Romans room.

 

“Stay here.” Roman said and Loki made no attempt to even help her. “Wade what the- oh!” Roman said as Wade had Spider-Man pinned against the wall. 

 

“Okay um don't kill each other.” Roman said taking a sip of her coffee and watching as Wade released the Spider. 

 

“Do you know him?” Spider-Man said almost amazed at how calm she was, “he's a murderer!” Spider-Man said trying to convince her to ‘run in fear’.

 

“No offense Spidey but I’m a mercenary its kinda what we do.” Deadpool said looking at the Spider. 

 

“He hasn't killed me or harmed me in anyway.” Roman said setting her coffee onto her table. “Did you take my advice with the web shooters?” Roman asked getting up and picking up his hands and looking at the web shooters. 

 

“I did actually and they have never worked better. Who knew the formula could have worked better.” Spider-Man said gratefully. 

 

“Ah is he the man?” Deadpool asked pulling up his mask to his nose and drinking her coffee. 

 

“You are insufferable sometimes!” Roman said taking the coffee away from him seeing as he drank all of it. 

 

“You deal with this?” Spider-Man asked and Deadpool laughed. 

 

“Sugar bear she's dealt with me for a lot longer than i ever though she would.” Deadpool said pulling Roman onto the bed with him causing her to yelp. “Hell she's even come to collect my body parts when my body went KaBoom.” Deadpool said as Roman pulled away from the oversized man baby. 

 

“I’m just going to leave.” Spider-Man said and Roman nodded. “Thanks again for the advice Roman.” Spider-Man said as he slipped out of the window and assumably into the streets of night. 

 

“He had a tight ass.” Wade commented form the bed. “Like one of those asses that were tight but borderline bubble butt.” Wade said almost imagining it. 

 

“Well damn i dont wanna stop you from getting ass. Go get em tiger.” Roman said laughing as Deadpool climbed back out the window and jumped from the fire escape. 

 

“Spidey!” Deadpool called and Roman giggled. She took her cup back to the kitchen were Loki was reading another book. 

 

“You okay?” Loki asked flipping a page and Roman sighed. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Deadpool and his antics caused Spider-Man to break my window. Chaotic neutral. Now Wade is chasing down Spider-Man to see if he would go out with him.” Roman explained pouring herself some more coffee. 

 

“Honestly who would date that meatball.” Loki muttered and Roman giggled. 

 

“Well i mean for a meatball he has a good heart. Even though he's a killer.” Roman said contradicting herself. “It's the personality that matters not the death rate.” Roman said sitting on the opposite end of the couch. “ _ History is all you left me? _ Thats a good book but its sad.” 

 

“Yes my eyes are practically watering.” Loki said sarcastically making Roman stick her tongue out. 

 

“Hey your the one who’s reading a gay book.” Roman said looking at him. 

 

“We don't pay attention to who loves who on Asgard. It surprises me humans have become as vain as they have.” Loki muttered, “many people of asgard have multiple wives or husbands. Some still even practice that silly tradition of the great orgy on certain moon phases.” Loki said closing the book and just venting about Asgardian culture. 

 

“You lost all of that when you came here though didn't you.” Roman said sadly making him stop his eyes softening. 

 

“My people, Thor’s people have lost everything. If it weren't for Odin and his words the people wouldn’t be united as they are.” Loki got up and started pacing around the room Peter following him. “As they are we are indebted to Tony Stark for buying a big enough plot of land for an entire race of people. The children of today are going to remember the burning of the planet and the death of it as we drifted through space. Everything went wrong.” Loki said sitting back down and then Peter jumping onto his lap. “What is he doing?” Loki said confused. 

 

“His name is Peter, he's a therapy cat. He senses your angry and upset so he does this so you calm down. You can pet him he won't bite.” Roman said taking Loki's hand and lowering it to Peter who happily purred. 

 

“Is he going to explode?” Loki said oddly comfortable with the fact cats just exploded. 

 

“No silly he's purring. It's what cats do when their happy.” Roman said watching as Loki stroked the cat. 

 

“You should get some sleep Roman, dont you have work tomorrow.” Loki asked looking at her. 

 

“Not anymore. My boss fired me, my designs got vetoed to many times and the upper management wasn’t having it.” Roman said rubbing her eyes and drinking more coffee. 

 

“What do you work as?” Loki asked watching Peter stretch and lay back down. 

 

“I’m an engineer.” Roman said getting up and grabbing her bag. She pulled out a binder with all of her designs and write ups. “I’m designing technology that could help us in the future, sure it would be a lot now but it would take us into the golden age of technology.” Roman said flipping through the designs lazily.  _ No one would takes these. _

 

“These are extraordinarily advanced for Midguardian technology.” Loki said taking the binder and flipping through the designed. “A lot of these would revolutionize the medical field and with the proper tools could even cure diseases no one had thought to cure.” Loki said stopping at the cell refiguerer. “What would you even do with this one?” Loki asked tracing the sketches. 

 

“That in theory can target certain genetic genes and over time complete remove them from your body. Say a mutant with the ability to burn down cities didn't want their powers they could get the treatment and become a normal human. Of course i've never tired to even get that one published considering how it could be perverted by someone else’s hands.” Roman said shaking her head. “A lot of these could revolutionize fields of science but all of these can be perverted into something it wasn’t meant to do.” Roman said taking the binder form him and laying it on the table. 

 

“If it helps those designs were amazing.” Loki said brushing off his lap as Peter jumped down to the counter. “That creature is adorable, what do you call them?” 

 

“Their called cats. Peter here is a tabby.” Roman said watching as Loki became so curious about animals. 

 

“You should sleep.” Loki said again and Roman sighed. 

 

“I'll go try.” Roman said getting up and heading towards her room. She could feel Loki's eyes as he watched her go to her room and shut the door. Her window was busted open so she just pulled the blinds down and sat in her bed. 

 

She stared into the darkness until she finally was allowed to sleep. Unfortunately cursed with nightmares. 

 

Romans nightmares always revolved around her past. The constant reminder that she was never good enough shoved in her face. But instead of just simply taking it as it was for all those years she snaps. She watches as her entire family is burnt down by her hand and tonight was no different. 

 

It was her sister cowering beneath her as Roman towered over her. Romans hair come to life with the fire inside of her. Celine crying out for her to stop as her father tried to fight her. Her laugh was what haunted her the most. It was so hollow and dark it sounded like a demon itself. She formed the flames into a ball and threw it at Celine who screamed for her to stop. Her body was suddenly engulfed in flames and Roman just laughed and watched as her sister burnt to a crisp. Her father was always next, he always tried to defend himself with one of Romans knives and she ended up turning the knife around and stabbing him. And she did just that. Before the knife plunged into her fathers stomach the dream shook and suddenly she was placed in a forest. 

 

The dream complete changed, instead of her burning her family alive Roman was walking around a breathtaking forest. Her powers gone and instead of her typical outfit she was wearing a forest green dress. Roman could hear water running and she approached the sound. It was a small stream carrying aquatic life up and down its lazy currents. Roman didn't want to ever wake up form this dream. 

 

But she did, and when she awoke she was crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roman sat in bed for a few minutes trying to figure out what ever sparked her to have a dream like that.  _ Loki _ , that thought came to her mind immediately. 

 

Roman cursed, she opened up her pill bottle and took two, she would have to get more soon. Maybe she could convince Wade to get her some more. That was besides the point, now she had to deal with Loki. 

 

Roman grumpily opened up her door to see the asgardian sleeping on the couch.  _ To bad for him _ , Roman rolled up a magazine and hit him on the head with it, quickly dodging the knife heading towards her throat. 

 

“Don't pop into someone else’s dreams without their permission!” Roman said angiery glaring at him and he only smirked. 

 

“And i thought it would be rude for you do continue burning your family alive.” Loki said twirling his hair in his hands his smirk growing. 

 

“You are a ass!” Roman said rubbing her eyes, “but thank you.” Roman said softly starting to brew herself some coffee and Loki sat at the counter watching her. 

 

“I didn't know it was Midgardian custom to insult one before complimenting them.” Loki said sarcastically watching Roman. 

 

“And i didnt know it was Asgardian culture to just magically appear on people's couches.” Roman retorted causing Loki to produce a small chuckle. 

 

“So what do you have planned for today considering you were laid off from your work.” Loki said as Roman turned around and drank from her coffee. 

 

“Nothing much i was just going to watch Netflix all day.” Roman said plainly shuffling to the couch were she plopped down. Loki sitting besides her. “I’m guessing your genre is comedy.” Roman said looking for anything reliably funny. 

 

“Your talking to the god of mischief and tricks of course comedy is my genre.” Loki said watching as Roman went to the comedies section of Netflix scrolling though the results. “What’s the Truman Show?” Loki asked and Roman paused on the titles and selected it. 

 

“Well it's about a man who lives in a fake world and then finds out everything is a lie. I don't see how this was a comedy.” Roman muttered under her breath and Loki asked her to play it. 

 

After the movie was over Roman had dozed off as Loki stared intently at the screen. “Midgardian i demand the ending.” Loki said shaking Roman awake who groaned. 

 

“That was the ending. He took the choose to leave and live his own life ending the series with his good morning good afternoon and goodnight routine.” Roman said getting up and stretching. 

 

“So he's just going to go and live a life with Sylvia in the real world.” Loki asked glancing form the TV back to her. 

 

“Yep. Sylvia can only teach him about the world around him and then maybe there would be a romance between the two.” Roman said picking up Peter and placing him in front of his food bowl. 

 

“I felt as if Sylvia was to forcefully introduced into the show. She should have come into the show in another approach.” Loki said now analyzing the movie. 

 

“Loki for the love of the gods please don’t analyze a movie. Unless your a critic and judge movies before they come out then please don't.” Roman said sitting on the couch again. 

 

“But Sylvia-” Loki tried to say but Roman just pressed her finger against his lips. “If you were anyone else i would have bitten off that finger.” Loki mumbled and Roman eyed him.

 

“Please Loki. I don't think your teeth could go through layers of skin and then cut through bones.” Roman said looking at Loki scepticily. 

 

“Well you would be right then.” Loki said stroking Peter as he jumped up onto his lap. 

 

“Aw am i special.” Roman said looking at Loki who only scoffed. 

 

“Anything but, I couldn't dare disgrace my mouth with such a filthy finger.” Loki said and Roman took fake offense. 

 

“Hey my hands are cleaner than you at this point. You haven’t showered since you got here.” Roman said pointing out the fact that he hadn’t showered or changed. 

 

“Come on.” Romna said grabbing his hand and almost dragging him to the bathroom. “I’m sure you can operate a shower, i could be wrong though.” Roman asked and Loki shook his head. 

 

“Of course we have showers on Asgard, servants was you as you soak in the purified waters of Asgard.” Loki said smirking, “i've been here plenty of times to properly work a shower. I should be fine.” Loki said slipping into the bathroom. 

 

“I'll get you a pair of cloths, towels are in the cupboard next to the shower.” Roman said through the door heading to her room to try and find clothes for him. 

 

Thankfully for Loki Romans entire closet consisted of tomboy clothing. Flannels jeans jackets shirts sweaters, all in a tomboy fashion. She knew that green, black, and gold were his colors of choice from his armour from all those years ago. She pulled out a green flannel and a pair of black sweats. 

 

“I’m putting clothes on the counter for you.” Roman called out slipping her hand in between the door and setting the cloths down before going back to the kitchen. “Peter where are you?” Roman called out and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man practically jumped up from the couch. 

 

“Sorry!” He said quickly. “Deadpool had been a handful i needed someplace to rest.” He explained still holding Peter who climbed on his shoulders like a parrot. 

 

“Yeah he does that unfortunately. Well i do have a guest and i don't know how hell react to Spider-Man in my living room.” Roman said shooting him out the window. 

 

“He?” Spider-Man asked looking up to her and she narrowed her eyes. 

 

“He’s just a guy friend. No go before i call Wade and tell him you were here.” Roman said and Spiderman quickly scurried out of the window. Tomorrow was Sunday anyways and Roman was obligated to have tea with Wade anyways. He always treated Roman right even if he had his own fucked up way of doing it. 

 

“Do you have a hair tie to get my hair out of the way?” Loki asked coming into the living room making Roman turn to him. His damp hair framed his hair and even though it was wet it still had those little curls you wouldn’t notice unless your close. His green eyes finally shining bright. 

 

“Yeah let me get you one.” Roman said walking past Loki who was smirking,  _ it's like he did this on purpose _ . Roman thought bitterly and she ignored how Loki muffled a chuckle from the other room. She grabbed two hair ties and handed them to Loki who appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Thank you.” Loki said putting his hair into a sloppy bun, a few loose hairs stuck up but he quickly placed them down. “Now that I’m clean do you want to go back to your Netflix binge.” Loki asked and Roman giggled. 

 

“Of course i do.” Roman said slipping past him and flopping on the couch sending a peacefully asleep Peter into the air before Loki caught him and sat down with him.

 

“Be more careful with him.” Loki said looking at Roman who just stuck her tongue out at him, Peter was always fine. 

 

“What move do you want to watch now?” Roman asked and Loki just shook his head. 

 

“I chose the movie last time so you can chose.” He said and Roman went to her watch later and found Moana. 

 

Roman stayed awake to watch it and Loki was drifting off to sleep at the beginning and woke up at the end. “Sorry Midgardian i must have fallen asleep.” Loki mumbled quick apologies and Roman watched him fiddle with his hair. 

 

“Here you want it out of the way right?” Roman said carefully taking the hiarties out and putting them on her wrists. 

 

“Something out of the way.” Loki said and Roman carefully braided his hair and tied it off at the bottom. 

 

“There you go, something out of the way.” Roman said smiling and going to the kitchen to make lunch. 

 

“Anything specific you want today?” Roman asked looking at Loki who was in careful consideration. 

 

“Just you.” He mumbled, Roman still heard it and chose not to hear it, “a sandwich will suffice.” Loki said and Roman set away to making it. 

 

“What do you want on it? Everything or something off.” Roman said cutting tomato. 

 

“Don't even think of putting that red on my sandwich.” Loki said sitting by the counter watching her cook. 

 

“So what lead you to land on my couch?” Roman asked looking at Loki briefly. 

 

“I do admit it wasn’t planned or anything.” Loki said holding his side where he was wounded, “my mother Frigga once told me magic would always lead you to people who were like you. Maybe she was right.” Loki said looking into Romans eyes for far longer than he should have. 

 

“Well i know I’m not a god of mischief.” Roman sighed and handed him the sandwich before sitting down in front of him, “but maybe we'll see what really brought us together.” Roman picked up Peter who happily walked along the counter. “Maybe it was Peter cause he seems to love you.” Roman said smirking and Loki chuckled. 

 

“While i admit Peter is an adorable cat I believe the bond only works on Midgardian.” Loki said smirking. 

 

“Well you never know.” Roman said smirking and watching the balcony. As suddenly as her eyes landed on the balcony a panicked Spider-Man landed. 

 

“Loki where have you been!” Spiderman said coming into the house without breaking anything. “Thor has been worried sick about you!” Peter said approaching Loki who only stood up and faced him. 

 

“Then tell my brother he would have to come collect me himself.” Loki snapped at the boy who easily cowered. 

 

“He was wounded when he got here and i took care of him.” Roman said looking at Spider-Man, “he isn’t causing any harm to anyone but my bank account.” Roman said making a joke to ease the tension but it only worsened.

 

“You should leave Roman alone, you're an Avenger you should be in the tower with us.” Spider-Man said and Loki almost shot daggers back at him. 

 

“Yes and have everyone constantly judge me as the man who nearly leveled all of New York. The only level headed person who talks to me is my own brother who at some points is insufferable, he's like a lost puppy!” Loki snapped at Spiderman who backed away. “Helheim the only other person is Roman and i just appeared on her couch bleeding to death!” Loki said rubbing his eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t say to death.” Roman said and Loki glared at her. “Spidey i think you should go.” Roman said patting his shoulder. “Loki just needs some time away he’ll come back on his own.” Roman said and Spiderman hesitantly nodded. 

 

“You should come back soon before Thor destroys the whole tower.” Spiderman said jumping from the balcony and Roman watched as he swung away. 

 

“Insufferable mortal.” Loki muttered under his breath before sitting down on the couch grumpily. 

 

“You do realize he was only trying to help?” Roman said sitting next to him which was a potentially dangerous move. 

 

“Sure but now he's probably on his way back to the tower to alert my brother of my presence here.” Loki grumbled and Roman rested a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. 

 

“Well you can always visit.” Roman said smiling softly. 

 

“I probably can't due to Stark and his tracking technology he had in the works. Everywhere i go hell know. I couldn't bring such attention to you.” Loki said his hand meeting hers on his shoulder, as sudden butterflies erupted in her stomach. 

 

“Thank you Loki.” Roman said softly. “What movie do you want to watch.” Roman suggested turning Netflix back on. 

 

“Anything to get my mind off of everything.” Loki muttered and Roman giggled.

 

“That sounds like you need a lot of alcohol.” Roman said smirking.

 

“Asgardians cannot get drunk off of Midgardian liquor, trust me i've tried.” Loki muttered bitterly. 

 

“Ah but have you tried illegal alcohol?” Roman said getting up and going to get room. She grabbed out a black bottle from her drawer and brought it back out to Loki. “Wade found some moonshine and gave it to me. Of course it's pure alcohol and can literally blind midgardians but maybe it would work for an asgardian?” Roman said handing him the bottle. 

 

He carefully unscrewed the bottle and smelt it, “this smells repulsive.” He said his face filled with disgust. Nevertheless he slowly took a sip of the alcohol. “This will have to do.” He said before drinking more. 

 

“Any movie?” Roman asked sitting down besides him. 

 

“Go for it.” Loki said the alcohol already taking affect.  _ Loki is a lightweight _ ! 

 

Roman picked a random movie called extinction. Little did she know it was a horror movie. Whenever something would pop out with the horror music playing Roman would jump out of her skin. 

 

“Does this really scare you?” Loki asked stumbling over his own words, he drank nearly the entire bottle. 

 

“Is that really a question lightweight?” Roman said sarcastically as another one of its aliens popped out and killed a man making her jump closer to Loki. 

 

“Even in my drunken state i can protect you from whatever aliens this movie produces.” Loki said wrapping his arm around Roman pulling her into a tight embrace. Which would have been nice if Loki wasn’t under the influence of alcohol. 

 

“Yeah I’m turning the movie off i can't watch anymore. I’m going to have nightmares.” Roman mumbled moving out or Loki's grasp and turning on a romantic comedy. 

 

“And i could get rid of them if you’d let me.” Loki said in a singy song voice making Roman laugh.

 

“Loki you are shit faced.” Roman said giggling as Loki dozed off. 

 

“Going somewhere little one?” Loki chimed from the couch as Roman tried to go back to her room. 

 

“Yeah I’m going to sleep.” Roman said leaning on the door frame watching as he tried to drink an empty bottle. “I’m probably going to regret giving you that aren’t i?” Roman asked and Loki giggled from the couch. 

 

“Aw but you don't have to leave you can sleep right here where i can protect you.” Loki said motioning for her to come to him. Roman didn't know why she did but she went to him. She laid back into the couch and Loki leaned on her shoulder.

 

“Sing me to sleep?” He asked and Roman scoffed. 

 

“I’m not your mother.” Roman said and Loki laughed. Roman leaned her head on top of his.  _ (Roman just hummed the parts that they hum, she doesn’t actually sing till later) _ . It was just a  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA) she heard on the bus the other day but it seemed to put Loki to sleep. He ended up falling asleep on her lap like a child would to a mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roman woke up to Loki vomiting in the bathroom. A very unpleasant sound to wake up to. Luckily Roman had no nightmares and instead dreamt of traveling in that forest, Loki obviously letting her know he was comforting her. Loki stumbled out of the bathroom wiping his mouth on one of Romans towels. 

 

“You shouldn’t have let me drink all of that!” Loki hissed his voice barely a whisper but still laced with venom. 

 

“See i can make your life a living hell now because you're hungover.” Roman said going to the curtains and resting a hand on the draw string. “But I’m not because, well I’m not like that anymore.” Roman sighed and threw away the empty bottle. 

 

Roman got to cooking due to the fact that was one of the best remedies for a hangover other than water and a tea she had found. “Would you rather tea or water?” Roman asked apparently to loud as Loki whined a bit. 

 

“Tea would be divine.” Loki said softly and Roman nodded. Peter came and sat in front of Loki making him scratch his ears and he meowed happily. Loki unhappily complied mumbling curses under his breath. 

 

“Its tea but its a hangover tea so it isn’t exactly great.” Roman said handing him a cup of ginger tea, but instead of sugar it was brown and it had tangerine extract in it. 

 

“This is bloody awful.” Loki mumbled still drinking it and Roman muffled her laughter. 

 

“Just drink the tea.” Roman said finishing up the breakfast and giving him the plate. “Here you can just pick around what you don't want to eat. I’m not sure what you're accustomed to on Asgard.”

 

“Trust me it was much more lavish.” Loki said taking a bite out of the toast, “and i apologize for my manners last night under the influence of alcohol and in the presence of a lady things never go well for me.” Loki tried to laugh but stopped and groaned due to his headache.

 

“Well I’m going to get out of your hair.” Roman said watching as Loki ate the food. “I’m going to be gone for most of the day. Try to sleep while I’m out and don't drink.” Roman said smirking and Loki grumbled something under his breath and went back to eating. 

 

Roman grabbed her keys and headed down to the busy streets of New York. She entered in Wades address into her phone and walked to his apartment. Not to any of her surprise it was in the slums of New York. 

 

“Along way from home aren’t you?” Spiderman said landing besides her and walking with her. 

 

“I’m going to Wades so I suggest you run along Spider.” Roman said looking at him and he chuckled. 

 

“Eh i've outrun him every time so far and it would be ashame if something happened to you.” Spiderman said and Roman looked at him confused. 

 

“Was that a threat?” Roman asked, she didn't think the little spider had it in him. 

 

“No no!” He sputtered realizing what he had said, “i mean I’m just worried about your well being!” Spiderman said and Roman giggled making him confused. 

 

“Really the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man afraid of what would happen to a expendable person like me.” Roman said bitterly making Spiderman stop and grab onto her hand.

 

“No one is expendable. Each life in the world has a purpose to serve even if they don't realize it yet. Don't let anyone ever tell you that your anything but the light that leads people's lives.” Spiderman said pulling her into a hug which was a pleasant surprise. 

 

“I don't even have a snippy come back to that when it was so genuine and pure.” Roman said smiling against his shoulder and he pulled away awkwardly. 

 

“Yeah that just came out, sorry.” He muttered apologetically and Roman giggled. 

 

“You could use a lot more confidence.” Roman said caressing his cheek. “But this is Wades building and if he sees you he will literally jump off to greet you.” Roman said her ears suddenly being assaulted by a cracking sound making her literally gag. 

 

“We’ve talked about this Wade!” Roman hissed as she vomited into a trash can Spiderman holding her hair out of the way and patting her back as she threw up the toast she had for breakfast. 

 

“Sorry Red.” Wade said crawling towards Spiderman who moved around Roman trying to avoid his grabbing hands. 

 

“Red?” Spiderman asked looking at Roman who shuddered watching Wade crawl around. 

 

She wiped her mouth and glared at Wade. “Well when we met years ago he knew me before my hair turned this color.” Roman said pointing out the fact her hair looked like a fire itself.

 

“I thought that was dye?” Peter said looking at her hair as if he was inspecting it. 

 

“All natural due to her power.” Wade croaked out trying to grab Spider-Man’s leg who jumped away. 

 

“Bite your tongue you meatball.” Roman snapped picking up his mending leg. “Spidey your invited for Tea at Wades, he’ll be good i promise.” Roman said dragging his body up the flight of stairs. 

 

“But i dont.” Wade muttered as Roman dragged him up the flight of stairs as Spiderman watched as his head hit the steps. 

 

“You will if you want him to stay isn’t that right Spidey.” Roman said and he nodded. 

 

Finally reaching his apartment Roman opened the door and was immediately held at gunpoint by a blind grandmother. 

 

“Wade who’s the gramma?” Roman asked as she dropped his body on the floor with a thud Spiderman putting himself between the gun and Roman. 

 

“Oh thats Al, shes my roommate.” Wade said cheerfully as Al muttered a lot of curse words not lady like or age appropriate to even write. 

 

“Oh lighten up you old bat, this is why i never have guests over.” Wade said bitterly and she took the opportunity to snap back. She may have been blind but she had sharp wits.

 

“You never have guests over because instead of leaving you shoot yourself in the head and scare them half to death.” Al snapped back moving into another room. 

 

“Your roommate is a peach.” Spiderman said and Roman hummed a agreement. 

 

“Isn’t she.” Wade said smiling and lifting himself into a chair. “Can you make the tea Red? I would but my legs are kind of trashed.” Wade said holding his legs in place so they mended properly. 

 

“Fine where’s your tea.” Roman asked opening the cabinets to see guns. 

 

“It's in the cabinet under the sink.” Wade said and Roman opened and screamed. “Fucker!” Roman snapped as a rat ran across the floors. Roman grabbed the tea container and started boiling water. 

 

“Sorry i didn't know he got under there. Bad Steven!” Wade said looking at the rat and Spiderman watched curiously.

 

“Is that a pet rat or a feral one because i can't tell with you Wade.” Spiderman asked and Wade laughed. 

 

“Like I’d pay for rats. Steven is the son of Joseph and Eve currently he's getting food for his wife Jane who’s carrying his rat babies.” Wade explained and Roman was disgusted. 

 

“Your telling me you get hundreds if not thousands of dollars for your contacts and this is the best you can do?” Roman said adding the tea leaves to the water. 

 

“Says the woman who was just fired from her job.” Wade said raising an eyebrow and Roman sighed. 

 

“Yeah well at least i don't kill people i try to help them.” Roman said glaring at Wade who only cracked a smile. 

 

“What do you work as?” Spiderman asked looking at Roman who was stirring the water. 

 

“I’m an engineer. I would be making machines that save people but a lot of them need millions to even start with, that would just be the prototype as well. But the future money the machines would make would be worth the million start up.” Roman said straining the tea into three separate cups and getting some ice. 

 

“Wade would you mind explaining why there is blood in your ice trays.” Roman said holding up the blue trays filled with frozen blood. 

 

“Don't look in the fridge?” Wade said more as a question and for once Roman listen. 

 

“Well i guess you get hot tea.” Roman said sitting the cups in front of Spiderman and Wade. 

 

“You make tea like a barista, did you have a job their?” Spiderman asked pulling up his mask up to his nose and smelling the tea before drinking. 

 

“Yeah i worked at a coffee shop, instead of instant they did manual so the orders took longer but the drinks were worth the wait.” Roman said smiling, she loved that shop. “We even had the millionaire playboy buy his coffee from us once or twice.” Roman said swirling her tea around. 

 

“You had Mr. Stark order his coffee from you. That's one of the first times i've heard it hadn’t been given to him by Pepper.” Spiderman said and Wade gasped. 

 

“Boy prodigy!” Wade said pointing to Spiderman and Roman watched them interact. 

 

“What?” Spiderman asked and Roman sat on the counter. 

 

“Your the kid Tony Stark has been seen with all over town. God what's his name! It's on the tip of my tongue.” Wade said shaking his head like that would remind him. 

 

“Your losing your memory old man.” Roman said smiling, “well it’s nice to meet you then Peter Parker.” Roman said offering her hand and Peter hesitantly shook it. 

 

“That's it! Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful ass.” Wade said and Roman smacked him upside the head. 

 

“And your Wade Wilson the mercenary with a regeneration ability.” Peter said taking the mask off his hair all disheveled. 

 

“He knows who i am!” Wade said happily giggling like a girl who got noticed by her crush. 

 

“Of course the Avengers have tried to recruit you before.” Peter said looking at Wade. Roman just sipped on her tea and watched. 

 

“Ah i would never work with a bunch of old men with sticks up their asses.”  Wade said and Roman smacked him. “Watch what your hitting Red, my beautiful face!” Wade said pouting and Roman giggled. 

 

“Sure you big meatball.” Roman giggled making more tea. 

 

“You mean men who wouldn’t let you kill everyone you laid eyes on.” Peter said, he honestly sounded angry. 

 

“Oh please i dont kill everyone i lay my eyes on. I either kill or sleep with them, there isn’t an inbetween.” Wade said this time stopping Romans slap. 

 

“Inappropriate.” Roman muttered making more tea. 

 

“Well you aren’t sleeping with me or killing me so there has to be an in between.” Peter pointed out and Wade grumbled. 

 

“What Wade means is that the inbetween is friends.” Roman said pouring everyone more tea. 

 

“With benefits.” Wade said and Roman  _ accidental  _ spilled tea on him. 

 

“Why are you so mean to me Red!” Wade whined making Roman giggle. 

 

“Because you regenerate and i love you.” Roman said playfully and Wade looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

 

“Aww i love you too!” The giant man baby said pulling Roman into a tight hug and then sitting her on his lap. “Comfy?” Wade asked and Roman swung her legs over his legs and leaned against the wall. 

 

“For Christmas i want a magical trickster to land on my couch and leech off of me.” Roman said in her best girlish voice and Wade laughed. 

 

“Well to bad Satans all out. Maybe you want a Loki to toy with Red.” Wade said and Roman got off of him to sit in a chair. 

 

“How’s Loki doing? I told Thor he was fine but he nearly burnt down the training room trying to get his location from me.” Peter said rubbing his neck where there was a nasty bruise. 

 

“He’s fine, I actually got him drunk yesterday.” Roman said laughing and Peter looked shocked. 

 

“That's not possible they can only get drunk off of Asgardian meads.” Peter said and Roman pointed to Wade. 

 

“He gave me pure alcohol and told me it was moonshine.” Roman said and Wade widened his eyes. 

 

“Oh yeah! The moonshine! That was actually Asgardian vodka. Well their equivalent.” Wade said smiling and Roman looked at him questioningly.

 

“You do realize that stuff would melt humans intestines.” Roman asked and Wade smiled. 

 

“Oh yeah it ran straight through me. You would have survived, you would have burned it off.” Wade said and Roman socked him in the face. 

 

“Ah i always knew you liked it rough.” Wade said getting up and chasing Roman around the room as Peter just watched. 

 

“You know you could always just hang him from the ceiling.” Roman said at Peter who shot his web shooters at Wade who was instantly pinned against the wall. 

 

“Petey your so rude. That was a fight between me and Red!” Wade said and Peter chuckled. 

 

“Is Loki better today?” Peter asked almost worried and Roman nodded. 

 

“Yeah but he regrets drinking the entire bottle of that stuff, he was hungover worse than me when i left for college.” Roman said and Wade nodded from the wall leaving Peter confused. 

 

“To deal with problems i started drinking and smoking.” Roman explained the short story. “Wade here actually stayed with me as i detoxed even when i stabbed him thirty times in the chest.” Roman said sending an apologetic look to Wade. 

 

“All is forgiven. I got a massive payment for those pills i stole from you.” Wade said smiling and Roman groaned. 

 

“Speaking of pills i need more heard anything?” Roman asked Wade and Peter looked confused between the both of them. 

 

“You know as someone who isn’t in this friend group and doesn’t know all the secrets your leaving me with the wrong impression.” Peter said looking at Roman. 

 

“There pills to suppress my powers.” Roman muttered quickly and Wade squirmed in the webbing. Roman took a knife a cut the webbing and he fell with a thud. 

 

“So your a mutant?” Peter asked looking at Roman. 

 

“Yep.” Roman said popping the ‘p’, “my powers manifested when i was seven, and instead of sending me off to mutant camp my family kept me under wraps. Claimed i was going through a phase and that's why i died my hairs into the color of a flame. Said i was rebelling and taking drugs when they were the ones forcing me to take the pills.” Roman sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Then i stopped taking the pills and for the first time in my life my powers came back in full. I burnt down half the school and killed three kids. That earned me the nickname Hellfire and my parents moving here to New York.” Roman said finishing her tea and setting it in the sink. “I started off fresh-ish and became an engineer.” Roman said stretching and looking at Wade who was trying to grab Peters ass. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Peter said swatting Wades hand away. “You never intentionally did that.” Peter said and Roman sighed and only replied with a sad voice. 

 

“Those three kids where my bullies and the flames seeked them out.” Roman shut the door and hurried down the streets of New York seeing as rush hour was in nine minutes. 

 

She didn't expect Peter to talk to her ever again. Wade on the other hand had always accepted that part of her and allowed her to breath easier in a way. Wade while he was insane was oddly nice and protective over Roman like a brother. She pushed the thought of Wade as a brother out of her head and hurried home. 

 

Her apartment was quiet as she found Loki passed out in the dark living room. Hopefully he felt better. Roman want to her room and took the last of her medication. She would have to wait for Wade to either submit and bring her some or go find it in the slums of the town herself. But that was a problem for tomorrow's Roman. Right now she just wanted some peace and quiet to sleep in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roman woke up to the sound of something cooking in the kitchen, shocking. Roman shuffled into the living room to see Loki watching the kitchen and when she turned to the kitchen Peter was cooking breakfast. 

 

“Morning.” Peter chimed and Roman looked at Loki who just shrugged. 

 

“Morning Petey what sparked this little visit resulting in breakfast?” Roman asked confused but glad she didn't have to cook.

 

“Well the way you left things last night i wanted to apologize for not going after you.” Peter said and Loki gave a sigh from the couch. 

 

“You slept with boy wonder himself.” Loki almost sounded jealous. 

 

“No you idiot we went to Wades and had a threesome.” Roman snapped back smirking and the look on both Loki's face and Peters was priceless. “Please i'm a woman with standards and you have to be at least twenty three to ride this ride.” Roman said and Peter blushed when he realized he was one years younger. 

 

“And is there an age restriction?” Loki asked smirking. 

 

“Yeah no one over a hundred.” Roman said chuckling. 

 

“Well then i guess I’m banned from this ride.” Loki said in a fake dramatic voice, “whatever shall i do?” He asked and Roman and Peter were shocked.

 

“Loki how old are you on Asgard?” Roman questioned looking at him. 

 

“I’m on thousand and fifty two, or three depending on Midgardian calendars.” Loki said and Roman looked shocked. 

 

“Well damn you don't look a day over thirty.” Roman said smirking. 

 

“Wait so does this mean that by earth standards I’m still allowed on your ride?” Loki asked and Roman tried to hide her blush unsuccessfully. 

 

“Well i guess there would have to be an exception for you.” Roman said laughing and Peter faked gaged in the kitchen.

 

“Get a room you two.” Peter said flipping the bacon which sizzled. 

 

“Well technically i have an apartment that has been invaded by an arachnid.” Roman said watching Peter cook. 

 

“And honestly it's fine i didn't think you would even step foot in my apartment ever again though.” Roman said rubbing her shoulder. 

 

“Its fine, i also came across a dealer last night who very happily have me these before turning himself to the police.” Peter said handing Roman a bag full of white pills. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Roman said quickly kissing Peters cheek and taking one of the pills from the bag and putting the rest in her room. 

 

“Breakfast is served.” Peter said handing Roman and Loki a plate of breakfast. 

 

Loki poked at the food hesitantly and Roman took a bite of it. “Please Loki Peter did nothing to the food its fine. Just eat you grump.” Roman said taking a bite of her toast and Loki mutter something about poison. 

 

“Please if anyone would put poison in food it would be the god of mischief himself.” Peter said sighing and eating his own helping of food. 

 

“Are you here to convince me to come back to the tower?” Loki asked finally breaking the silence that filled the air. 

 

“Thor is going crazy without his brother.” Peter said trying to find anything to convince Loki to go. “I mean wouldn’t you rather be with your brother than a city of people who still can't even look at you.” Peter said gesturing out to all of New York City. 

 

“And that is where your long. I would rather be in the company of the one woman who doesn’t despise me than my brother who follows after me like a lost dog.” Loki snapped and Roman tried to comfort him. 

 

“Roman you must have something to say?” Peter said trying to pull her into the conversation. 

 

“He wants a second chance Peter, one that Avengers isn’t giving him. Thor has him always in arms length and Tony wants to restrain him so he can't go anywhere without being tracked. Hells i'm friends with Wade Wilson who do you think I’m siding with here.” Roman said and Loki gave her a true genuine smile. Peter just sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Thor will be coming to this address then later tonight. I’m giving an ultimatum which is horrible but Thor is like a rabid dog trying to find its mate.” Peter said and Roman cocked an eyebrow, “that was a horrible example. What I’m trying to say is if you don't visit him soon he will destroy New York City looking for you.” Peter said getting up and leaving. 

 

“That rat.” Loki cursed, “more like Rat-man.” Loki hissed. 

 

“Thats a little two close with Bat-man, if that becomes a thing Marvel is defiantly getting sued.” Roman said muttering to herself. Loki watched in curiosity. 

 

“How do you suggest i spend my last free day?” Loki asked washing the dishes without magic and moving to the couch. 

 

“Netflix and Chill?” Roman asked and Lok nodded. She pulled up whatever movie was in her que and the movie that played was the rest of the horror movie. 

 

Roman yelped as someone was suddenly devoured by an alien sending body parts and blood flying towards the camera. Roman without hesitance hid her face in Loki's chest as he chuckled. The vibrations of his laughter making her smile a bit despite her panic induced state. 

 

“For a big tough girl like you your scared of horror movies.”Loki said patting Romans back as she hesitantly turned back to the screen. 

 

“Horror movies just freak me out.” Roman sighed and Loki smirked. 

 

“Then the horror movie succeeded in its job.” Loki said teasing her as Roman blushed. “But that's not the full reason you don't like them?” Loki said watching Roman stutter over her words. 

 

“When i was a kid my dad always forced me to watch horror movies. Then when he found out i didn't do well on a spelling test he pretended to be one of the monsters.” Roman said looking away from Loki. “I was so young and he terrified me to the point i couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Is that why you burn him in your dreams?” Loki asked making Romans attention snap towards him. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Roman asked confused, shocked. 

 

“Every night i've been here you always have the same nightmare. You cry out in your sleep as you burn him. I couldn't help but to look into your dreams to see what was tormenting you. That's also how i've been helping you sleep peacefully.” Loki explained and Roman couldn't help but feel his eyes linger. 

 

“I’m sorry i didn't realize i cried out like that.” Roman apologized not knowing why she did, “but yes that's one of the many reasons I burn both him and my sister.” Roman said sighing. 

 

“Where’s your mom?” Loki asked looking apologetic as he said that. 

 

“She died when aliens invaded.” Roman said looking away and Loki looked mortified. 

 

“I’m so sorry, that was my fault! How could you have let me stay here for so long when i was the cause of your mother's death.” Loki asked he was angry and he stood up. Roman got up looking him straight into his eyes. 

 

“Because apart of me wished your alien invasion wiped out all of my family. That dark part of me that burns my family alive in my childhood house.” Roman said and Loki rubbed his head. 

 

“I've overstayed my welcome, thank you for your hospitality and getting me back on my feet. I’m indebted to you.” Loki said and he just vanished. He left Roman to sit down and contemplate what had just happened. 

 

Roman felt sad when he left. She didn't know why but she missed his presence in her house. I mean it was like he popped into her life one minute and was gone the next. She understood the guilt he felt for killing her mother but she wasn’t a nice woman and Roman was glad she was dead. In ways she was indebted to Loki for killing her mother as much as he was for Roman taking care of him for the past month. Even Peter missed Loki as he searched around the house for him. Roman felt guilt for telling him that seeing as soon as he found out he left.

 

**Loki’s POV**

Loki got out of that apartment as soon as he heard Roman mutter those words. He knew he had killed hundreds,  _ hell _ thousands of people, but to hear he had caused the death of a family member of someone he was starting to care for. He felt guilt wash over him like a wave crashing onto the beach shore. Except the tide wasn’t putting back, it was flooding his heart. 

 

“Brother your back!” Thor said bursting into his room leaving Loki to only jump at his presence. “I've missed your presence here.” Thor’s voice boomed making Loki rub his head. 

 

“Yes i've heard of you destroying Starks tower.” Loki said sitting back down, he couldn't shake this feeling. 

 

“Then why did you not come back sooner?” Thor asked confused and sounding hurt. 

 

“I am not at your beck and call just because we are  _ brothers _ . Stark could have replaced that room ten times over and he would still be filthy rich.” Loki said his venom seeping into his voice. 

 

“What troubles you brother? You act out towards me but your head is somewhere else.” Thor said and Loki sighed. “You were gone for a month and i doubt you were on your own.” Thor said trying to approach him but Loki got up instead. 

 

“Someone took me in. Something happened and that's all I’m willing to say, for her sake.” Loki said his thoughts trailing back to Roman. 

 

“Ah so a woman is on your mind!” Thor's voice boomed as he chuckled, “i should meet the midgardian who stole my brothers heart.” Thor said. 

 

“Please he had no heart to begin with.” Tony said barging into his room making him groan. “Put these on.” Tony said handing Loki a pair of black bracelets. 

 

“Tracers? Not surprising but i think i will pass on these.” Loki said smirking his trickster coming out. 

 

“Put them on or else you get to go back to a holding cell.” Tony threatened making Loki laugh, Thor sighed besides him. 

 

“Brother it is best if you listened to Stark, he put up with a lot while you were away.” Thor said trying to get him to sympathize. 

 

“Or well have to subdue you and put them on by force.” Stark said as Spiderman walked past his room trying to spy. 

 

“Then catch me.” Loki said disappearing into the kitchen and he could hear Thor sigh and Tony groan in annoyance. 

 

“Brother please.” Thor practically begged. 

 

“God damnit Loki put on the cuffs! It will protect you.” Tony said angrily his temper flaring. “As long as you stay within the tower they shouldn’t go off! If anything it would just be a bracelet.” Tony said trying to get him to listen. 

 

“Could you not have restocked the fridge while i was away.” Loki said raising an eyebrow to Tony. 

 

“Ill restock the fridge if you put on the trackers.” Tony said trying to corner Loki. 

 

“I dont think so.” Loki said poking Tonys shoulder as he teleported behind him with a zap. Suddenly Thor grabbed onto his arm and the tracker was on. “Should have seen that coming, considering you are always the one to stab me in the back calling it the greater good.” Loki said almost venomous, a hurt look appeared on Thor's face and Tony left the room. Loki zapped to the top of the tower to admire the city. 

 

Of course Tony had built the trackers to stay with him through teleportation,  _ how annoying _ . Loki looked over the railing out to the city, a city of murders and thieves and he was one of them. 

 

“So Roman kicked you out.” Peters voice chimed from the door and Loki nearly snapped. 

 

“I left Roman actually. I decided to leave at last, after all you gave me an ultimatum.” Loki said glaring at Peter who looked sheepish. “I’m a dangerous to be around anyways, my mere presence puts her in more danger than anyone else considering she's mortal.” Loki said and Peter looked skeptical. 

 

“You made that sound so sad.” Peter said joining him looking at the city, “even if i gave you an ultimatum you could have taken her and disappeared half way across the world. Why didn't you?” Peter asked looking at Loki still hesitant. 

 

“She said something to me and it made me realize that i would end up doing more harm than good so i came back.” Loki said sighing, “if you happen to be in Romans area can you check on her,” biting his tongue, “please Peter.” 

 

“I'll be off then, it takes me while to get there and outrun Wade.” Peter said laughing hoping into the railings and crouching, “i'll also leave out the part where you cared.” Peter said finally jumping form the roof and web slinging through the city. 

 

Loki didn’t know why he let his feeling get the best of him but he knew that it wouldn’t end well for the both of them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**(Attempted Rape in this chapter please be warned)**

Chapter 6

As soon as Roman went to sleep she was greeted by nightmares but this time she was the one being burnt alive.  _Hellfire_  towered over her, her hands alive with the flames she kept hidden. Her eyes were ablaze with flames but they were crying blood. Roman did everything she pleaded she ran from herself but  _Hellfire_  always found her.  _Hellfire_  started off slow, just slowly releasing the flames around her to reach a skin melting temperature, Roman cried out as if she could feel it, as she did  _Hellfire_  would release the flames engulfing her entire body.

“Roman!” A voice cried out making her jump out of bed grabbing the man above her.

“Your burning!” Peter cried out yelping as her touch burnt him.

“I’m sorry I’m so so sorry!” Roman cried jumping back as if he was a wild dog snapping at her. “I’m sorry.” Roman muttered holding herself trying to calm herself.

“Roman your safe just take a breath.” Peter said even afraid to touch her.

Roman dug around finding The represents he had given her and she nearly snapped. “These aren’t the same pills as i was taking, these are the weaker pills.” Roman said getting up. “I need to go to Wades.” Roman said going to her bathroom and getting into the shower.

Her body was literally burning the water, this is what happened when she didn't take the stronger stuff. Roman turned on the water to completely cold and finally she was greeted with Lukewarm water. She got out and slipped on a tanktop and jeans. Going back Peter watched as she took more than the recommended amount of represents.

“Those wont work forever you know.” Peter said watching as Roman swallowed them and Peter jumped on Peters lap.

“They’ve worked for years now so i'll come find you when you get to tell me  _i told you so_.” Roman said leaving the apartment. She just wanted to be cool,  _well that was a lie_.

Spider-Man escorted her the entire way to Wades. She could feel him watching her as he jumped from building to building. She didn't bother knocking on Wades door which she regretted instantly.

“Where the fuck are my pills you stole!” Roman snapped covering her eyes as Wade covered himself and threw a unicorn plush across the room.

“Its polite to knock you know.” He said his voice still playful.

“I swear to god Wade, where are my meds!” Roman snapped she felt her hair raise off her neck and she watched as her skin glowed slightly.

“Ooooh! I get to meet Hellfire?” Wade asked touching Roman despite the smell of burning flesh that followed after, “come on do a trick.” Wade asked and i took all of Romans power not to launch him across the room. Instead she let the flames wrap around her eyes.

“Here are your pills, well the ones I saved. I also found an even stronger version of the pill but it’s relatively new.” Wade said handing her a bag of white and blue pills.

“Don't ever let me get that close to breaking again.” Roman said feeling her mutant genes cool down. “Please don't ever let me get like that.” Roman muttered starting to cry.

The look on Wades face, he knew he had fucked up really bad with this one. Seeing Roman cry for the first time, it looked like it hurt him. “Hey it's okay, I’m sorry i took your pills i should have never went that far.” Wade said pulling her into a hug despite the fact she was still running a high temperature.

“It smells like burning flesh in here.” Al said from her bedroom stumbling out angrily, “Wade stop trying to microwave yourself you dumbass it wont work.” Al said staring at a wall, grumbling angirly and then turning back and going to her room.

“Do you want me to take you home.” Wade asked and Roman just nodded. She didn't want to speak, she had nothing to say expect apologies for nothing. Wade just nodded and lifted her onto his back. She didn't say anything about his hands resting and grabbing for that fact a little to tightly on her ass.

He was true to his word though, he carried her all the way home. With or without Wades knowledge Spiderman was tailing her to make sure he was okay. Wade made sure she got home safe, tucking her into bed and making cheesy remarks that this wasn’t how the night usually ended. Peter  _(the cat)_  curled up by Romans legs and she just stared at the wall,  _thinking_.

“I'll be here when you wake up.” Wade said shifting into the spot besides her and holding onto her. Something she wished Loki would do for her.

Loki’s POV

Loki couldn't sleep much. Thor had dragged him to eat dinner with the rest of the team. He could practically feel the tension in the air and Clint’s anger radiating off of him. He understood after all, Loki made him do horrible things.

Excusing himself he couldn't even finish eating. He heard Thor say something about him and the team lashed out at each other. He didn't know why Thor made Stark agree to this deal. The trackers around his wrists glinted in the dark almost reminding him of his imprisonment here, but he wasn’t imprisoned he just couldn't risk the Avengers finding out about Roman.

He couldn't help but notice Peter wasn’t at dinner and he trudged past his room at an odd hour of the night. “Peter did you have the chance to talk to Roman?” Loki asked but before he turned around Loki noticed a single mark on his suit. “What happened.” He said afraid of what happened to Roman.

“Roman is fine, Wade is with her for the night.” Peter said simply and Loki knew he wasn’t telling the full truth.

“Your lying, your also leaving out the part about your suit which is singed in a handprint.” Loki said pinning him against the wall. “So talk.” Loki hissed and Peter surprisingly pushed Loki off of him.

“It's not my place to tell. Please I’m already going to get in enough trouble as is for coming in past curfew, plus my suit.” Peter mumbled and left leaving more confused than ever.

Romans POV

Roman woke up snuggled up to Wade, her entire body sore and fatigued. “Wade get up.” Roman said shaking him and he stirred in his sleep. “Spider-Man’s here.” Roman said and Wade shot straight up and looked around the room.

“Dirty play.” Wade mumbled rubbing his eyes. “How are you feeling today Red.” Wade asked pressing a hand to Romans head checking her temperature.

“The fever is gone so that means everything can go back to being boring.” Roman said stretching and Wade snuck his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. “Please you baby get up.” Roman said playfully hitting his arms.

“You cooking?” Wade asked smirking against her back.

“Yes i'll cook if that means you’ll let me go.”Roman said and Wade chuckled.

“Yep yep. Go get cooking Red.” Wade said releasing Roman. Roman grabbed her coffee mug and brewed herself a cup of coffee. Starting on breakfast she cooked some eggs and bacon. Simple and easy, she felt as if he could cook forever.

“Am I interrupting.” Loki's voice chimed from behind her making her press her hand down onto the burner.

“Just scared me!” Roman said shaking her hand.

“You should put ice on that.” Loki said coming into the kitchen and grabbing her hand, there wasn’t a burn mark.

“There’s no burn?” Loki asked looking at her hand.

“Just more you dont know about me.” Roman said plating the food and looking at Loki. “But your not even here in person, am i right?” Roman said trying to hold his cheek as it phased though.

“I came here to apologize.” Loki said trying to formulate his words. “I shouldn’t have left like i did but you should know i am truly sorry about your mother.” Loki said and Roman sighed.

“I understand the guilt your feeling Loki. But you didn’t have to run from me just because you found out you killed my mom. You have all those deaths haunting your skull so knowing one name out of the hundreds killed shouldn’t have scared you.” Roman said sitting on the counter.

“I felt as if i was stealing from your hospitality. Does that make sense, well I suppose it doesn’t.” Loki had to stop and think about what he was going to say. “I’m a dangerous man Roman and i didnt want to endanger your life.” Loki said the hologram suddenly shimmering. “They confined me to the tower with trackers, i can't risk them looking into who you are so I’m only going to see you like this.” Loki saighed and rubbed his head, “my brother so-” and suddenly he just vanished.

“How long were you there Wade?” Roman said glaring at Wade who was eating popcorn in the doorway.

“Long enough to know that your both crazy for each other.” Wade said getting up and the popcorn disappeared.

“Yeah just about as much as Spiderman loves you.” Roman said giggling as Wade took offense.

“He’ll love me on his own time.” Wade said digging into the breakfast she cooked. “Heaven on a plate Red thank you.” Wade said kissing her cheek. “I need to go, another hit to take out.” Wade said winking and actually using the door to leave the apartment leaving Roman alone.

Roman got a proper shower this time, a cold shower allowing herself to cool down after last night's events. She still was messed up in the head from it. She never meant to burn Peter like that, or Waded who spent the night with her.

Roman decided to just walk around the city and see where life took her. She grabbed her wallet and apartment keys and went to the streets. She went right following the street till she turned left on a corner leading her closer to where she knew Stark tower was. She stopped at a coffee shop and got a cup of their special which wasn’t so bad. She walked about as she could to Stark towers before S.H.I.E.L.D would stop her.

She was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an ally by a man twice her age. “Hey princess. Don't fight i just need you for a few minutes as a cool down.” He grunted into her ear and she tried to fight back. Using his weight against him she easily flipped the man to the ground holding him down with a knife.

“I should slit your throat where you lay.” Roman hissed her anger getting the best of her.

“But you wouldn’t. Trust me death and women don't mix.” A man said stepping out of an iron suit. “But please by all means eliminate this trash from the face of the earth.” He said and Roman got off of him.

“Well then Mr. Stark get off your high horse and turn him into the police.” Roman snapped, “attempted rape ain’t a joke.” Roman snapped and he nodded.

“I've already alerted the police and they should be here any minute.” Tony said and suddenly sirens arrived. “They’ll take your statement Ginger.” Tony said stepping back into the suit and flying away.

“Damn so close.” Roman said kicking the man in the ribs hard enough to of heard the satisfying crunch of a rib breaking. He was crying out in pain and Roman had to go through multiple police officers to even go home. She didn't regret Tony Stark from stopping her, but apart of her wished she had acted on her impulse instead of hesitating.

Loki’s POV

Loki was reading in the common room when Stark came back from his adventures in the city.

“Oh that's a look you have after you save someone.” Natasha commented from the couch as Loki continued to watch the city life move around.

“Oh please every time i go into that city i save at least one person.” Stark said smiling and Loki bit his tongue to stop him from saying something snappy.

“Get her number.” Natasha asked and Stark laughed.

“I saved her from attempted rape Nat, that wasn’t the time or place for me to be fooling around.” Tony said smiling. “But she did have this hair that looked like a living flame. It was a pretty cool look as she pinned down her attacker with a knife to her throat. You’d like her Nat.” Tony said and Loki snapped out of his daze.

“Isn’t Red hair impossible on Midgard?” Loki asked looking at Tony.

“Unless you have the money to get it died a dark red it's pretty rare. It looked natural as well so she was most definitely on my list to save again.” Stark said laughing and Loki left the room quickly. He slipped into his room and closed his eyes.

Creating clones of himself was one thing but creating a clone of himself that had to be so far away from his physical body was a bit of a challenge. Loki easily found Roman in her living room sitting and he found strength in the bond they had to create a clone.

He was suddenly in Romans living room and she jumped out of her skin. “Can’t you warn a gal when you pop in unannounced.” Roman said sighing and flipping through the channels.

“Forgive me but i heard the news from stark about the man today. I wanted to check in on you.” Loki said and Roman smiled softly.

“I’m fine Loki honestly but are you going soft?” Roman said smirking at him and he sat down on the couch.

“Please this is what friends do is it not?” Loki said and Roman looked sad for a split second before smiling.

“Yeah I’m always here for you Loki.” Roman said smiling and Loki's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

“Loki are you alright?” Starks voice pierced his mind like a needle to a piece of fabric. “You ran off as soon as i mentioned that girl. Do you know her?” Stark asked knocking on his door.

“Stark is trying to get into my room.” Loki said his hand hovering over Romans shoulder, “stay safe little one.” Loki said breaking the connection before Roman could reply anything.

“What is it Stark?” Loki asked opening the door snapping at the man.

“Well remind me not to wake you from your sleep.” Tony muttered sarcastically, “i was wondering if you knew the girl i rescued today seeing as you left imminently after you asked your question.” Tony said and Loki calmed himself.

“Of course i don't. The only midgardians i know are the Avengers.” Loki said rubbing his temples, “does that answer your questions Stark?” Loki asked and Tony nodded. Loki shut the door in Tony’s face going back to reading and watching the city life.

Romans POV

“Red are you up?” Wade said crawling through her window.

“Of course i am, why didn’t you use the door?” Roman asked as Wade chuckled.

“Because i love crawling through people's windows, plus i figured I’d catch you doing something dirty one of these days. Really woman do you not touch yourself.” Wade said bluntly making Roman blush and sock him.

“Excuse me just because i saw you fucking a unicorn toy does not mean we get to talk to about my sex life.” Roman said trying to forget seeing Wade bucking into a unicorn.  _Horrifying_.

“Well i mean that does give me an excuse ‘Miss I haven’t gotten lucky since mom birthed me’.” Wade said and Roman glared at him.

“What do you want to watch then?” Roman said going to her Netflix.

“Wanna watch porn together?” Wade said wiggling his eyebrows and Roman groaned.

“Why don't you chase after the arachnid, i know you didn’t get to talk to him yesterday because of me.” Roman said looking away.

“Please friends before tight asses.” Wade said, “well asses before friends, but your the only exception.” Wade said smiling and Roman laughed.

“Well thank you for making an exception.” Roman giggled turning on an action film to pass the time.

Turns out the film was just boring, Roman fell asleep on Wade as he continued to watch the crappily produced movie that used way to much CGI. Wade didn’t bother saying goodbye but rather let Roman sleep on the couch with Peter who slept on her lap. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roman woke up from another nightmare, luckily it wasn’t as terrifying as the others and she hadn’t lit the house on fire. Wade was gone and Peter was sleeping on the pillow besides her. Roman got up and took the pills Wade had given her and ate some toast. Job hunting was irrelevant because she knew no one would ever take her designs. Peter meowed as Roman feed him which he was dangerously low on food. Roman was also low on money considering she was housing a god for the past month. 

 

“Morning.” Loki's voice chimed from the kitchen as he walked around the house. 

 

“Spying on me now?” Roman said smirking and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Please a god spying on a helpless MidGuardian such as yourself. You would be considered lucky if you ever got the chance.” Loki said sitting on the couch. 

 

“Hey i have good qualities.” Roman said sitting besides him and turning on Netflix, “well i mean i don't but that's besides the point.” Roman said chuckling and then her Netflix account said she needed to pay. 

 

“Financial troubles?” Loki asked confused and Roman nodded. 

 

“Money goes quick when your feeding a god.” Roman said laughing but the guilt on Loki's face made her stop, “no no! It's not your fault. I should have tried harder at my job to stay their even if it meant submitting and making something stupid.” Roman sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

 

“You should never submit, that's one of your amazing attributes. Your very determined at what you do and they should give you the chance.” Loki said smiling faintly and Roman felt butterflies in her stomach. 

 

“Your being uncharacteristically nice what's your issues.” Roman said giggling as Peter tried jumping onto Loki’s lap and fell onto the couch. 

 

“Just the team not trusting me. They wonder where i disappeared to and after last night with me disappearing after the mention of you they may try to find you.” Loki said sighing. “I’m sorry ive cast you into this life without your permission.” Loki said his clone shimmering as Peter tried playing with his hands 

 

“Please i was cast into this life as soon as i met Wade.” Roman said laughing. 

 

“How did the two of you meet anyways?” Loki asked and Roman smirked. 

 

“Well i was on of his targets.” Roman said laughing at the reality of it. 

 

“He was hired to kill you? By who?” Loki asked almost sounding angry. 

 

“Wade Wilson was hired by my father to assassinate me, he got extra money if he made it look like a suicide.” Roman said laughing at the irony. “But instead of killing me he saved me.” Roman said thinking about the first day they meet. 

 

_ New York was dark and stormy. Instead of snow it was pouring rain so hard it hurt the bare skin when it hit. Roman had just lost her job as a barista and got kicked out of her apartment because she couldn't make rent. She had just finished college and was drowning in debt. She just couldn't deal with any more shit.  _

 

_ She was walking around the city without an umbrella being swept around by business men and women with briefcases. She broke free from the wave of people and climbed the stairs of the office building making her way to the roof. She sat with herself hanging from the railing overlooking the city. The city life buzzing despite it pouring bullets of rain. She could spot the multi colored umbrellas in a sea of black in an instant. The difference making her smile to herself.  _

 

_ “Hey you don't have to do it.” A voice said from behind her. She got up and still held onto the railing.  _

 

_ “Yeah well can't stop me sweet cheeks.” Roman said softly moving herself so she was facing the ledge.  _

 

_ “Sweet cheeks? That's pretty sassy for a suicidal woman.” (She didn't know it at the time but) Deadpool said joining her where she stood. “Why jump Red?”  _

 

_ “Don't feel like living. Lost my job, apartment, fiancé, debts to pay. Don't see the point in living when i know my father hired you to kill me.” Roman said looking at the man in red and black.  _

 

_ “Names Wade Wilson.” Deadpool- Wade said pulling his mask off looking at her. “Yeah i've heard it all i look like a mutilated tesical or some other horrible comment.” Wade said stopping her from speaking.  _

 

_ “Please i was just going to say you looked like a meatball.” Roman said, “who the fucked said you looked like a mutilated testiacl, who even did that to someone?” Roman said and Wade laughed.  _

 

_ “Come away from the ledge and i'll tell you?” Wade said offering a hand. “But i also get to ask why your father is trying to kill you.” Wade said and Roman laughed.  _

 

_ “He’s trying to kill me because I’m a mutant.” Roman said ( _ leaving this part out of the story considering she doesn’t want Loki to know, just leaving it in for the reader, love ya _ ) she opened her hand and a flame powerful enough to withstand the rain formed. “I killed three kids in  elementary so i figured someone would be after my ass. Revenge and all.” Roman said smiling.  _ She told Loki this as she remembered it, watching as he got confused. 

 

“You murdered them?” Loki asked slightly horrified. 

 

“No i didn't. I was in science and i mixed two chemicals that created a explosion. My class luckily got out but those three kids didn't make it out.” Roman said shuddering,  _ it was better if he didn’t know _ . “It was my fault they died because after all i was the one who started the fire.” 

 

“But it wasn’t your fault they lacked the will to survive a burning building.” Loki said grabbing onto her hand making her flinch. “Though this doesn’t extend to myself but you should forgive yourself, it was an accident.” Loki said and Roman continued telling her story. 

 

_ “I've killed a lot more people than you so you should just forgive yourself.” Wade said smiling and Roman tucked her hands into her pocket and came down from the ledge. “Let me take you to a center, they’ll take care of you.” Wade said and Roman was in no position to deny.  _

 

“So Wade ended up leaving me at a center and visited me daily to check in on me. He ended up returning the money and caused quite a scene where my dad worked. But ever since that day me and Wade had been friends.” Roman said smiling and Loki looked mad. 

 

“I’d like to meet your father one day just to give him a piece of my mind.” Loki said and suddenly there was a knock on her door. “I'll be going then.” Loki said vanishing scaring Peter off the couch. 

 

Roman grabbed a knife and opened the door. “Ah Mr. Stark? Did you come here for a thank you from yesterday.” Roman said setting the knife down on the counter where he could see it. 

 

“Ah please i already knew you were thankful Ginger.” Tony said allowing himself into her apartment. 

 

“If your going to give me a nickname then call me Red.” Roman said sitting down on her couch as Tony looked around the apartment. “Looking for something Mr. Stark?” Roman asked watching him go into the kitchen and grab a beer from her fridge. 

 

“Well okay then  _ Red _ . I was wondering what your relationship to Loki was.” Tony said bluntly and Roman just smirked. 

 

“The man who destroyed half of New York?” Roman asked playing dumb. 

 

“Well more like three fourths but yes the very same.” Tony said and Roman raised her brow at Tony. 

 

“Well other than the fact he invaded New York and killed thousands of people including my mother, that's all i know.” Roman said and Tony looked shocked. 

 

“He killed your mom?” Tony asked and Roman tried to look sad and lost. 

 

“Well not directly but when that portal opened allowing aliens and destroyers to flood New York my mother got caught in one of the buildings and the fire department and police had their hands full. No one saved her.” Roman said pretending to cry, covering her face so Tony couldn't see her smile. 

 

“I’m so sorry, i can see that these memories are painful for you.” Tony said rubbing her back. 

 

“Hey Red come open your window.” Peters voice chimed and Tony’s hand was suddenly his suits blaster. Roman hesitantly went to her room and Tony followed. Roman opened the window and he climbed though. Nearing jumping out of his skin as he saw Stark standing there like a judgmental dad. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped sounding guilty. 

 

“Well I’m sure the two of you know each other so want to explain to me how you know each other?” Stark demanded and Roman sighed. 

 

“We knew each other from an engineering class we took together. We became friends and last month he stole back my designs an asshole stole from me. Last Sunday i just found out who he really was.” Roman explained stopping Peter who would screw everything up. 

 

“That right kid?” Tony asked skeptical looking at Peter. 

 

“Yep yep! Engineering class.” Peter said his voice breaking at the end of the sentence making Tony raise a brow. “I have a city to protect. Mr. Stark don't forget about the meeting with SHIELD in an hour.” Peter said climbing out of the widow as soon as he was free. 

 

“Speaking of SHIELD i should be getting back to the Tower. Don't be surprised if i pop by again unannounced, i'll show myself out.” Stark said leaving Roman in her room. 

 

“He’s an asshole.” Roman muttered and Peter laughed from behind her. 

 

“I’m so sorry i didn't know he would be visiting you i would have warned you.” Peter said apologizing multiple times as Roman laughed. 

 

“Petey its fine honestly. Stark doesn’t scare me.” Roman said taking Peters hand and dragging him out to the kitchen where Peter-the cat, slept. 

 

“Ah hey little fella.” Peter said scooping him up as he nestled in his lap. “I never got to ask, what's his name?” 

 

“His name is also Peter.” Roman said laughing and sitting besides him. 

 

“He’s so soft and warm.” Peter said stoking Peters fur. 

 

“The meeting calls kid get you but in gear.” Tony said hovering outside of Romans window. 

 

“Duty calls.” Peter said opening the doors to the balcony, “see you later!” Peter called out. 

 

“You like her dont you?” Roman heard Stark say to Peter and he responded in nearly crashing into the building. Roman shut her door and finished off the beer Tony was drinking. 

 

Roman decided to sleep, everything was falling apart so sleep seemed like the best option for that. Roman fell asleep greet with new nightmares.  _ Hellfire _ stood in her place, worried faces she didn't recognize begged her to calm down and control the beast inside. She recognized Loki and Peter who were the most worried. Roman saw the multiple burn marks on Peters arm that must have been causing him extreme pain. Loki was in his Asgardian battle armor protecting the rest of the people with his magic which was depleting. The shield shuttered and then disappeared as Loki's body hit the floor. Thor rushed to his side and Stark was yelling orders. As soon as the shield was down Hellfire released her Hellfire. Roman watched horrified as the people's skin melted off their corpses burning in the fire leaving their muscle and bones in their place. Hellfire bent down to where Roman was watching and smiled. 

 

**“Your next!”** She chimed her voice loud and as strong as the fires. Roman woke up gasping for air but when she woke up she wasn’t in her room. She was in a dark place with a singular light illuminating her body. 

 

“Welcome to Hydra.” The man said his metallic arm tapping on the chair.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Wades POV**

He had just gotten done with a job and decided to visit Roman. He had gotten tacos from a street truck he knew of and he figured Roman would want the food, she hadn’t been eating well lately. 

 

Wade jumped onto the fire escape and climbed the steps up to Romans apartment. She wasn’t in her room and want answering her phone and that send chills up his spine. _ That's unlike Red _ . He ended up having to pick Romans window lock and was greeted by a terrified Peter. 

 

“Where’s your momma?” Wade asked the cat who only meowed. He left the tacos on the bed and looked around the room. Nothing was missing or wrong. He looked at the front door and saw it was broken. “Now who could have done that.” Wade asked himself as he looked at the handle which fell off as soon as he touched it. 

 

“Where is Roman?” Loki's voice boomed from the living room as he approached Wade. 

 

“Your suppose to be Rapunzel in the Avenger tower.” Wade said smirking and Loki started to choke him.  _ Hes not joking around!  _ “Kidnapped.” Wade said hitting his arm and collapsing to the floor. 

 

“She was what!” Loki hissed pacing around the room. "I need to go then!” Loki said vanishing as soon as he came. 

 

“What an asshole.” Wade muttered out rubbing his throat. Spiderman leaped onto the balcony as soon as he left. 

 

“Wade where’s Roman?” Peter asked coming into the room. 

 

“She got kidnapped by Hydra I believe. Loki just left here.” Peter nodded and noticed Peter  _ (the cat) _ meowing for Roman. 

 

“Are you going to watch Peter?” He asked and Wade ran into the other room. No way he was watching that cat. Peter only hated one person and that was Wade. So Peter Parker could deal with that cat. 

 

**Loki's POV**

As soon as he broke link with his clone he sent different versions of himself around the city demanding information on Romans location. No one had any information so Loki had to go underground to get anything. Stabbing out his frustrations had the best effect apparently. 

 

“Where is Roman! Your organization happened to kidnap her earlier today and i demand her location.” Loki said pressing the knife further into his side making the man yell. 

 

“We took her to a base in Europe!” The man cried and Loki pushed the knife deeper. 

 

“I want a location mortal!” Loki hissed. 

 

“She’s in a small town running with Hydra. Hallstatt in Austria, shes there.” The man cried and Loki granted him a merciful death. 

 

“Loki open your door!” Peter pounded on his door and Loki snapped his attention back to reality. 

 

“What is it!” He snapped opening his door. 

 

“What did you find out?” Peter asked. Loki sighed pushing his hair back. 

 

“She’s in a town called Hallstatt, i have myself scouring the city as we speak.” Loki said as visuals from all thirty clones poured into his head, one by one they found nothing until one of them did. Shot before even getting close to the perimeter. 

 

“You found her?” Peter asked watching as his face changed. “I’m coming with you.” Peter said grabbing onto Loki. 

 

“I'll be back with her in her apartment. Go their with Wade or something Peter. Let me do this.” Loki said his voice tired and Peter nodded. 

 

“Alright i'll go, get her home safe.” Peter said and Loki grabbed a few daggers. Unfortunately he would have to give up Romans location. He had to go in person. “Forgive me Roman.” Loki said teleporting himself to the location his clone was shot down. 

 

**Romans POV**

They wanted information on the Avengers, which Roman said nothing. The man that was torturing her knew what he was doing. Roman for a split second regretted taking those  _ fucking _ represents. Cuts littered her body as she begged him to stop. 

 

“Last chance what do you know about the Avengers.” He asked his metal arm grabbing a intricate looking knife. 

 

Roman spat out blood as she coughed, “i know Tony Stark gets his coffee as a French vanilla and as soon as August comes around he drinks pumpkin spice.” Roman said groaning as the man socked her with the metal hand. 

 

“Stop joking!” The man shouted grabbing her hair and pulling her up. 

 

“What do you want me to say! I know nothing!” Roman said venom lacing her voice as she screamed at the man. 

 

“Well then you're useless.” He said grabbing his gun and aiming it at her head. “Goodnight.” He said and suddenly he groaned and a knife stuck through his side making Roman yelp. 

 

“What took you so long.” Roman said coughing up more blood and looking at her hand confused. 

 

“The fact i had to go through thirty clones finding this place and get in successfully is what took me so long.” Loki said throwing the man aside with an invisible force. “I’m sorry its my fault you were taken here.” Loki said lowering his head in shame and if it weren't for the excruciating amount of pain Roman would have said something but she kept it short and simple. 

 

“Shut up and take me home.” Roman said standing up, her whole world spinning. 

 

“Shit i got you lets go.” Loki said catching her as she dropped and suddenly her entire body felt weightless and sizzling. Loki as soon as he teleported her into her apartment left. Both Wade and Peter where where to catch her as she dropping onto the floor. 

 

“Hey hey Red stay with us.” Wade said shaking her awake. 

 

“It hurts.” Roman groaned and Wade shook his head. 

 

“Where the fuck did that piece of shit Asgardian go?” Wade demanded and Peter checked his phone quickly. 

 

“He had to leave considering but he went to a library in California so Stark doesn’t catch him and he made a clone?” Peter said and a clone of Loki appeared. 

 

“Heal her dammit!” Wade demanded and Roman could barely comprehend what was happening. 

 

“Stop fighting Christ my ears are ringing.” Roman snapped and Wade looked taken back. 

 

Loki hovered over Roman before placing his hands over the more serious cuts. The cuts disappeared and Loki pulled away wincing. Roman sat up painfully aware of everything going around her. 

 

“You took the pain away.” Roman said and the hologram of Loki flickered as he coughed. 

 

“Yes and i have to go i can hear a commotion.” Loki said the hologram disappearing and Wade snuggled into Romans back. 

 

“Don't you ever do that again!” Wade said getting up leaving Roman on the floor. 

 

“I should get back to the tower, Wade take good care of her and i may reward you.” Peter said and Wade yelled in triumph. He was shuffling around Romans room and she got up hesitantly as if she was testing her body as if it might break. 

 

“Wade what are you doing.” Roman said leaning on the door frame looking around for Peter. 

 

“Dont worry your cat is with Peter, he took him to make sure he was okay.” Wade explained packing a suitcase. “This is for you because Hydra is going to come looking for you and I’m taking you to my apartment.” Wade said picking her up and the suitcase and walking down the stairs. “Don't worry i packed your pills so dont ask.” Wade said before Roman could say something. 

 

“Thank you Wade.” Roman said smiling against his back as he carried her to his apartment. 

 

A few hours of walking Wade found a decent looking apartment building. “I’m in between jobs as you know but the man who hired me offered me stay in his hotel room.” Wade explained setting her down in the elevator and riding up. “This guy if fucking loaded.” Wade said leaving the elevator holding Romans hand and opening the doors to his suite. 

 

“Sweet baby Jesus and his virgin mother.” Roman said amazed at the space in the building. There was a pool in the middle of the room. The alcohol cabinet wasn’t even a cabinet it was a shelf. 

 

“Up for some drinking and swimming?” Wade asked pulling out a bikini he packed for Roman. 

 

“You little shit.” Roman said snatching the bikini and stuffing it back into her suitcase. “No not now I’m just tired from everything.” Roman said feeling the fatigue as the adrenaline wore off. 

 

“Fine i'll hold you as you fall asleep.” Wade said picking her up and setting her down in a bed. Wade wrapped his hands around Roman protectively as she drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Loki’s POV**

Tony had taken him from the library in California and practically threw him into a holding cell. This causing Loki to hiss in pain. 

 

“What are you playing baby just because I’m being a little rough, going to come have Thor save you.” Tony lashed out. “One task! Just stay in the tower, we can't have people out their seeing the destroyer and killer of thousands of New York strolling down the street!” Stark hissed out venting his anger

 

“You mean keep me as a prisoner Tony!” Loki snapped slamming his fist onto the glass cage. “Please don’t try to act as if your doing this out of the kindness of your heart. We both know we have a mutual hate for each other and I’m fine with that.” Loki said trying to sympathize but still sound pissed. “But i know how to hide myself while in the city!” Loki said casting a minor illusion altering his appearance. 

 

“Why now did you break the rules. You went to Hallstatt Austria then to Reds apartment and then to California where we finally caught you.” Tony said looking into Loki’s eyes which shined like a emerald. 

 

“There was no reason i needed to get out.” Loki hissed. “It like a cat breaking free of its house and exploring.” Loki said and Tony only glared at him. 

 

“Even then cats are creatures of habit.” Tony said leaving the room. He dragged Peter in by the color of his shirt as he held the familiar Taby. “Go on Peter put the cat down let's see where it goes.”  Peter hesitantly obeyed Stark and Peter  _ (the cat)  _ pressed himself against Loki's cage. “Jarvis i need you to put out a missing persons for one Roman Smith, tell the police she was kidnapped earlier today by a man that looks like a meatball.” Stark said leaving the room and Loki tried to send out a clone to Roman even in his weakened state. “Oh don't even think about trying to warn her, that cage uses an alloy that blocks out magic so have fun finding that loophole.” Stark said leaving the room with the two Peters and Loki. 

 

“Traitor.” Loki looked at the cat and crouching down pressing his hand to the glass. Almost immediately Peter  _ (the cat)  _ rested his paw next to Loki's and he smiled faintly. 

 

“You took Romans pain and cured it but instead gave it to yourself.” Peter said noticing the cuts along Loki’s wrist. “That's why you didn’t outrun Stark, you used all your magic transferring the pain to yourself. 

 

“Yeah that didn't work out so well.” Loki said coughing up something into his hand. When he opened his palm there was a red substance covering it. “I think you should get your medic.” Loki said drawing a smiley face in blood, his blood. 

 

“Oh god! On it!” Peter said rushing out of the room and Loki slid down the glass and wished he never let Tony place those handcuff on him. 

 

“Brother!” Thor's voice boomed making Loki's headache in the state he was in. “Tony told me what you did And while i don't agree with him confining you to the tower you should listen to Stark, he's only trying to help.” Thor said and Loki’s vision started to haze as if smoke filled his eyes. 

 

“He’s where?” Dr. Banner entered the room going to the cage and trying to open the door. “I cant open it.” He said panicked and Peter ran off to find Tony. 

 

“Goodnight.” Loki said as his vision went black and he was greeted by the darkness. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Roman woke up with an ache in her chest. She took her pills and Wade was eating and watching TV in the other room, the news surprisingly. 

 

“Morning Red, there’s some food in the fridge.” Wade said turning up the volume as the news anchors went into missing persons and crime cases the public could help with. 

 

“Breaking News, a missing persons report filed by Tony Stark himself. Seems the playboy genius lost someone close to him. Her name is Roman Smith, this picture was provided by him from a surveillance feed close to her home.” The anchor flashed a picture of Roman walking down the streets of New York during rush hour. “She’s died her hair to look like the flames of a fire and she's around 5’5 and around 200 pounds.” The anchor said chuckling. “Well I’d say she dyed her hair like this to show her life is in literal flames.” She said laughing forcing the production crew to laugh with her. 

 

“What a bitch.” Wade said with a mouthful of cereal. “Your hair is all natural.” 

 

“Wade I’m missing which makes me even more of a threat to you.” Roman said starting to panic. 

 

“Calm down like their going to know your here.” Wade said as suddenly the door was busted down by SHIELD agents. 

 

“Put your hands in the air we have you surrounded.” The female agent yelled and Roman growled. 

 

“Because you don't think Stark himself has the best tracking and facial recognition programs of the century.” Roman said getting up and instantly getting cuffed. “Wade get out of here.” Roman said pushing him as he ran and jumped from the window. 

 

“You convinced him to kill himself.” The agent asked being even more forceful with Roman. 

 

“You underestimate my friend.” Roman said smirking as they forced her against the counter as she was suddenly searched for weapons. 

 

“Well we didn't find weapons but we found a lot of drugs.” A SHIELD agent said coming into the room with the bag of represents Roman was taking. 

 

“Knock her out and take her to the boss.” The agent said and suddenly Romans vision went black and her body went limp. 

 

She woke up a few hours later in a integration room.  _ How fun _ , Roman thought bitterly banging her cuffs onto the table making as much noise as humanly possible. 

 

“Hello there.” A man wearing an eye patch said closing the door behind him. His trench coat flowing behind him. “SHIELD has so questions for you. My name is Nick Fury.” He said and Roman smirked. 

 

“Well ask your questions director Fury.” Roman said sweetly, but venom laced her words.  

 

“What’s your relationship with Loki?” He asked and placed a photo of Loki on the table as if to ‘jog’ her memory. 

 

“He’s the man that killed my mother with his apocalypse.” Roman said pushing the photo away. 

 

“But that didn't stop you from taking him in last month.” Fury stated folding his hands and watching Romans reaction. 

 

“I was alone.” Roman stated and Fury scoffed. 

 

“Well Loki disappeared for a month and then magically appears a week a go.” Fury says, “he was put under surveillance and yesterday he went all the way to Austria, to your apartment, and then to California.” Fury said looking Roman in the eyes watching her. “Now i ask what's your relation to Loki.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Roman asked raising an eyebrow, “you want me to say Loki dropped on my couch one day and just decided to stay with, what do they call us, right ‘Midgardians’ ?” Roman sighed and blew a piece of her hair off of her eye. “Didn’t he try to kill ‘Midgardians’ for the hell of it when he opened up a doomsday portal?” Roman said leaning back and staring Nick Fury in his eye. 

 

“Well as you said he did try to destroy New York and thats whats funny. He stayed with you for a month without any problems so how’d you do it?” Fury asked and Roman scoffed. 

 

“Maybe i treated him like a normal human and gave him respect.” Roman said watching as Fury laughed. 

 

“He’s the man who killed your mother so why would you house him.” Nick asked and Roman gestured to the file besides him. 

 

“That's my file isn’t it?” Roman said motioning for him to pass it to her, which he did hesitantly. “Jesus records of everything.” Roman said smiling, it was like her life was displayed in front of her on paper. 

 

“What are you trying to prove.” Nick asked watching Roman closely. 

 

“See all of these awards.” Roman said pulling out a slip of paper, “mom didn't care at all. See how i was the top of my class in elementary when i graduated, she wasn’t there.” Roman said pointing out everything her mother lacked. “She was a horrible person  _ Nick Fury _ so I practically thank Loki for wiping her out.” Roman said and she could feel  _ Hellfire _ stirr beneath her skin. 

 

“That's a sick thing to say.” Nick said taking the file back. 

 

“No what's really sick is a mother who ignores her first born, a mother who treats her daughter like shit for years. A mother who wasn’t there for important moments of her daughter's life. No mom was always worried about Celine.” Roman said flicking her hands upwards. “Dear old Celine got everything handed to her on a golden plate while i gotta eat the scraps.” Roman laughed at the irony, “i got out of that house as soon as i could.” Roman said smirking. 

 

“And what about your sister and Father today?” Nick asked looking though the file. 

 

“Well after mum died Celine really took it hard because she didn't have that money bag anymore. I’m sure Celine is shooting up drugs in the back of someone’s car while being fucked.” Roman said cracking her knuckles out of habit. “Dear old dad, well I haven’t seen him since mom really. Well there was that one time he hired a Mercenary to kill his own daughter.” Roman said pointing it out like it was something that happened in every family. 

 

“Your family is complete dysfunctional.” Nick said getting up. 

 

“Yep.” Roman said watching as Nick left the room. Another man entered the room, short blond hair and blue eyes. 

 

“Your the woman who’s stolen my brothers heart.” He said and Roman burst into laughter.

 

“Please Loki is about as cold as ice.” Roman said watching as Thor became confused. “Thor isn’t is?” 

 

“Yes and your Roman. The woman who took care of my brother.” Thor said shaking her hand and nearly breaking it in the process. 

 

“Ah please I’d help any wounded stranger that magically appears on my couch.” Roman said smirking and Thor burst into booming laughter. 

 

“I like this one!” Thor said as Nick came back into the room. 

 

“Great then you can show her around the Avengers tower.” Nick said uncuffing Roman. 

 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked as suddenly their were black bands around her wrists. 

 

“Your a target for Hydra so your safer with the Avengers.” Nick said and Roman looked at her wrists. “You would be staying with the Avengers temporarily as they snuff out the Hydra base here in New York.” Nick said opening the door to the building. 

 

“And what of my brother.” Thor asked Fury and he only sighed. 

 

“We can't keep him in their forever and now that we have them in the same building he won't go wandering off.” Nick said clicking a keypad and suddenly Loki was besides Thor in restraints. 

 

“Please i'll go where i want.” Roman said looking at Nick who only sighed. 

 

“Well if you dont listen Tony added this feature.” Nick said clicking a button and waves of electricity flowed through Roman and she gasped and fell to the floor. Loki thrashed in his brothers grip like a wild animal and Nick only backed away. 

 

“Son of a Bitch!” Roman said shaking her head still feeling electric. “That hurts like a mother fucker!” 

 

“Language!” Someone snapped from the computers. 

 

“Sorry random person not getting introduced till later!” Roman said and Nick rolled his… eye. 

 

“Thor if you would be so kind to escort the two of them back to base. The other Avengers have been informed of everything and Tony should have a room for you.” Nick said and Thor lead the two of them to a private jet. 

 

“I mean I’m not going to protest but those restraints are unnecessary.” Roman said pointing out the handcuffs that engulfed his hands and the restraint on his head keeping his mouth shut. 

 

“I agree but Stark told me to keep them on.” Thor said strapping himself into the seat as they took off to the Avengers tower. 

 

“Please Thor, Stark isn’t here now and you can have a chat with your brother.” Roman said and Thor hesitantly agreed taking off the restrains. 

 

“Much better.” Loki mumbled thanks and the entire flight was awkward silence. 

 

“Fine if your not going to break this awful tension and silence, then i guess i will.” Roman said gesturing to the plane. “I’m guessing this is Starks and it has a fully equipped liquor cabinet.” Roman said getting up and opening it. There was a variety of alcohol including Asgardian ale. 

 

“Ah so this is where Tony keeps his goods!” Thor said laughing as he opened a jug of ale and drank from it. 

 

“Want me to find you some moonshine Loki?” Roman said smirking and Loki scoffed from where he sat. 

 

“I’m not getting drunk any time soon.” Loki said and Thor looked at Roman confused. 

 

“You succeeded in getting my brother drunk?” Thor said smiling and Roman nodded while Loki groaned. 

 

“Loki is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.” Roman said giggling as Loki grabbed a bottle of asgardian ale.

 

“This is going to be a long flight.” Loki mumbled taking a slow drink unlike Thor who had already drank three jugs  _ (in literal seconds mind you) _ . 

 

“Now that your brother is incapacitated i just wanted to say thank you.” Roman said smiling, “i can see you healed me but transferred the cuts to yourself.” Roman said pulling up Loki’s sleeve and he grunted. 

 

“It's fine really.” Loki said tugging his sleeve back down. 

 

“Loki no its not. I know how much pain you were in, after all i was in it. You shouldn’t have done that.” Roman said lecturing him and despite that he smiled. 

 

“Thanks  _ mom _ but it's alright.” Loki said and Roman gasped. 

 

“Mom! I am almost a thousand years younger than you!” Roman shuddered trying to find the right words to say. “If anything you would be a grandpa!” Roman said and Loki bust into laughter. 

 

“Oh dear lord your right.” Loki said laughing as Thor grumbled something from the bar as the ship landed. “Help me with my brainless brother.” Loki said putting the ale back into the cabinet and picking up Thor's left shoulders. 

 

“Alright as you can see their is a clear height difference so I’m not going to be helping you.” Roman said walking behind Loki and Thor admiring the view… of the city because she was thousands of feet above it and everything was illuminated against the night sky. 

 

“Hey Red.” Stark said walking besides her. “So i hear we get to babysit you.” He said smirking and Roman groaned. 

 

“Yeah so fun for me, and for you.” Roman muttered bitterly. 

 

“Well as luck would have it a lot of our members are returning form a mission so everyone decided to wait for you in the kitchen.” Stark said looking at Loki who was struggling with Thor, “that includes you reindeer games.” Stark said making Roman giggle. 

 

“Reindeer Games? Come on what about the ‘ _ Would be King _ ’ ‘ _ Silver Tongued Prince _ ’.” Roman said and Tony nodded. 

 

“I still like reindeer games. Its catchy.” Stark said and Loki groaned.

 

“Please the only reason i dignify you with a response is the fact that is the only thing you call me.” Loki said his head snapping back to Stark who whistled a guilty tune. 

 

As soon as the doors opened Roman was greeted to the sigh of people laughing on a couch. As soon as she stepped into the door it was like the plague in Europe’s, it didn’t end well. 

 

“Everyone this is Roman.” Stark said going to the kitchen and Roman awkward waved feeling disturbed under their gazes.

 

“Did Nick treat you well? He’s always so cold that man.” Peter chimed from the couch and a few nods and grunts Of approves followed. 

 

“Nick Fury is nicer than most people you would meet in New York.” Roman said and Peter nodded. 

 

“Where you grow up?” A red haired woman asked, “the names Natasha sorry where are my manners.” She said running a hand through her hair and smiled. 

 

“I was born in New York-”  _ a lie,  _ “but moved when i was seven to California. Then from their i got my education and then i moved back to New York.” Roman explained and smiled, “but right now I’m living in Queens.” Roman said and Natasha nodded.

 

“Well if you need anything from me let me know I’d be happy to help.” Natasha said leaving to go to her room. 

 

“Oh right!” Tony said with a mouth full of sandwich, “i'll show you to your room.” He grumbled just barely distinguishable. 

 

Roman followed Tony as he lead her to the tenth floor and to the end of the hallway. “It's not much but it's a better upgrade from your apartment.” Stark said opening the doors allowing Roman inside. 

 

It was better than her apartment. The tenth floor granting her the view of the entire city and she could even see her old apartment. She had a shower a bedroom and a small kitchen equipped with a mini fridge. 

 

“Damn treat a girl this nice and she'll never leave Stark.” Roman said her hand grazing the counter tops. 

 

“Well i figured this was my way of apologizing for sticking you on the same floor as Loki, Thor, and Peter but he won't bother you much. They can get really loud sometimes but ive also soundproof the bedroom.” Tony said leading Roman into a bedroom that was really nicely decorated and everything. 

 

“It's fine honestly I’m used to loud neighbors.” Roman said smiling and Stark nodded. 

 

“Well i'll have JARVIS wake you up in the morning so you can meet everyone properly for breakfast. Goodnight Red.” Tony said leaving her in the giant room. She even had a closet with all her clothes in it. 

 

Roman heard a knocking from the door and she opened it to see Peter holding Peter. “He missed his mom.” Peter said handing Roman the cat which she was happy to see after this week away. 

 

“Aw sweetie hi.” Roman said petting the cat and sending thanks to Peter. “So are you going on a date with Wade then?” Roman asked looking at Peter who blushed. 

 

“Yeah tomorrow night i have to sneak out of here to go to a restaurant Wade picked out.” Peter said smiling, “goodnight Roman.” 

 

“Night Petey tell Wade I’m alive and well.” Roman said going into her room and allowing Peter to explore the room for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Roman woke up the same she does every morning, utterly confused of everything. She woke up in a new room and hell if she was kidnapped this was the life.  _ Wait, _ right she was forced to live in Stark tower. “Peter.” Roman said calling the cat who happily looking into her room. “Come on.” Roman picked up the cat and decided to look around her room. 

 

The kitchen was fully operational and the mini fridge had a lot of coffee in it. 

 

“Mrs. Smith i was asked to remind you about breakfast with the team. Mr. Stark should escort you to the kitchen.” The automated voice Tony called Jarvis said and Roman nodded her head. 

 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Roman said opening up a bottle of coffee and drank from it, it didn't wake her up unless it was black but it tasted delicious. There was a knock on her door and she went to open it. 

 

“Your going to breakfast in cloths?” Tony asked looking at Roman who had already changed out of her pajamas. 

 

“Yep, you're also going in glasses.” Roman said smirking and Tony nodded. 

 

“Breakfast and pajamas. It's a must everyone does it even i do.” Tony said gesturing down to his pajama bottoms that had iron man on them. 

 

“Hold up you buy your own merchandise?” Roman said letting Tony into her room and going back to her closet and putting on some pajama bottoms and a tank top,  _ what she slept in _ . 

 

“Yeah I’m a big part of the community.” Tony said smiling, “i mean the art work and the writing.” Tony said laughing to himself. 

 

“Surprising. A lot of the community publishes some not so appropriate things.” Roman said resign a brow. Tony let out a fox call and Roman did a small spin. 

 

“You mean like that Stony and Stucky fanfic you wrote.” Tony said making Roman bust into a fit of coughing. “If it helps you have phenomenal writing and all of that smut.” Tony laughed as Roman blushed. 

 

Roman tried to formulate a sentence but her brain shut down. “Dont- what- why?” Roman said laughing and rubbing her face. 

 

“Well in my defense i read it before i knew it was you who wrote it.” Tony said smiling, “fire goddess is one of the community’s favorite writers.” Tony said and Roman blushed. “Well anyways I’m the only one that knows Fire Goddess so let's get to breakfast.” Tony said offering Roman his hand which she took. 

 

“After you Tony Stark.” Roman said smiling quoting a line from her fan fiction. 

 

“Ah, well i must say you really do know how to write a story with strong female characters.” Tony said smiling, Roman looked at him confused, “i found some of your other books you’ve posted. I used my money to get information on my favorite writer.” Tony said laughing.

 

“Well that means alot coming from you.” Roman said smirking. “And this breakfast better be heavenly considering you made me change into my pajamas.” Roman said laughing. 

 

“Well Red your in for a treat. We have our very own soldier cooking breakfast for us.” Tony said and Roman looked at him confused. 

 

“Oh you mean Steve!” Roman said looking away. “I didn't actually know he cooked.” Roman said and Tony laughed. 

 

“Yep he cooks us breakfast then for the rest of the day everyone just gets food from a sushi joint down the street.” Tony said as they entered into the elevator going to the kitchen. 

 

And then Roman was forced into breakfast. Steve was the sweetest person she had ever met, like a real Boy Scout. Nat was nice in her own ways but Roman could see she was wary of her. Peter is well Peter. Bruce Banner despite him having a green demon in him was shy and nervous to even meet Roman. Hawkeye didn't even bother introducing himself and went on his way of devouring almost an entire plate of pancakes. Sam introduced himself as Falcon before devouring his pancakes. Doctor Strange even popped in to introduce himself before disappearing in the middle of the day. Thor and Loki she already knew and watched her intently as she picked at her pancakes feeling overwhelmed. 

 

After everyone had their fill of the captains pancakes they all left to do their own things. Stark excused himself saying he had a meeting and Dr. Banner went to his lab. Roman went to the elevator and instantly felt someone by her side. 

 

“Is everything well little one?” Loki asked glancing down to Roman and she rubbed her head. 

 

“I just have a headache.” Roman said smiling and getting into the elevator. “I couldn't help but notice that Hawkeye wouldn’t look at me or you during that entire meal, what did you do.” Roman asked looking at Loki. 

 

“When i took over New York i used him as a slave using dark magic.” Loki said looking away and Roman sighed. 

 

“Forgive yourself Loki, you were under the influence of jealousy and rage, two horrible emotions that should never have control.” Roman smiled and looked up into his green eyes. “Forgive yourself.” Roman said looking away and taking in the moment. 

 

Loki's hands grabbed hers forcing her to look at him. He held her hand in his and smiled, pure and genuine. “Thank you Roman.” Loki said his eyes softening and then going back to his cold demeanor. 

 

“Your always welcome Loki.” Roman smiled, “wanna watch something in my room?” Roman suggested and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Inviting a man to your room? Such a devious plan.” Loki said smiling, “but i have nothing planned so i would love to.” Loki said walking to Romans room. 

 

“Do you have Starks Netflix account?” Roman said and Loki waved his hand and suddenly Roman was into the Netflix account. 

 

“That would have saved me so much time.” Roman said and Loki smirked. 

 

“A real trickster does not reveal all of his tricks at once.” Loki said opening his hand and a bowl of popcorn appeared. “Maybe you’ll get to see them all one day.” Loki said and for some reason that caused Roman to blush. 

 

“What do you want to watch?” Roman asked looking at her suggested. 

 

“Horror?” Loki suggested and Roman bit her tongue. 

 

“Fine, fine but don't get mad when i barge into your room at three in the morning because i heard something.” Roman said clicking on the first movie she saw. 

 

“Based on a true story I’m most definitely going to be pissing myself by the end of this.” Roman said snuggling under her blanket with Loki besides her. As soon as the ommunis music started Roman regretted this endeavor immediately. 

 

The woman got grabbed and dragged backwards and suddenly a loud slam echoed the room and Roman watched intently as the music started to become more dramatic. Loki watched and smirked when he saw Roman clutching her blanket. The daughter jumped out from the doorway with blood pouring from her eyes and Roman jumped and yelped. She turned and faced away from the TV hiding her face. 

 

“Should we stop?” Loki asked pausing the movie seeing as Roman started to hyperventilate a bit. 

 

“I’m fine i just need to.” Roman got up and started pacing around the room. 

 

“Come here.” Loki said and Roman obeyed. He took her hands and suddenly she was on the top of the tower. 

 

“Scary movies scare me in ways they shouldn’t.” Roman went on a tangent. “I mean there are actual demons out their tormenting people and spirits and hell there are fairies!” Roman said tearing up and crying. She didn't really know why but she just needed a release. 

 

“Roman take a breath.” Loki said placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. “Most of those scenes in the film are over exaggerated, while these are trickster spirits they cannot cause physical harm to people in such ways.” Loki said explaining how the Nine Realms had supernatural creatures but due to this only the truly powerful could cause physical harm. “Better now?” Loki asked as Roman sniffled. 

 

“Yeah thank you.” Roman smiled despite her suddenly feeling tired. Her head pounding from the sudden emotional break. “Does Banner carry medication?” Roman asked and Loki looked confused. “It's just a headache that's been bothering me all morning.” Roman said, Loki looked hesitant but nodded. 

 

“Ill escort you to his lab.” Loki said curtsying and Roman followed suit. “Very formal.” 

 

“When i was younger my school forced us into ballroom dancing, i went to competitions and everything.” Roman said remembering how her mother and father never showed up and she had to borrow her sisters dress. “What crazy times.” Roman said remembering and a thunderous voice cleared his throat. 

 

“The bracelets tracked you both up here and Tony was going to investigate but i told him i would check on you both to make sure-” 

 

“What that I wouldn’t run away with a inconsequential mortal such as her.” Loki said his words cold and harsh making Romans head whirl. 

 

“I'll be getting out of your hair then.” Roman said sounding cold and bitter. She descended down the stairwell and heard the two brothers bickering until the door shut with a slam. Roman didn't bother getting medication from Bruce anymore she just went into her room put on her headphones and started to write. 

 

_ Despite every little thing he had said, every word he uttered that night they laid together in a sweet embrace. The words he uttered next make her heart snap.  _

 

_ “Summer is nothing to me, she's just a inconsequential girl who does anything to please me.” Her heart broke into two. She wasn’t even supposed to hear that but thanks to her eavesdropping she had gotten to know the two faced bastard.  _

 

_ She knew after all he was the king of lies and had literally killed to get into court and to be with her, but her heart still ached for his touch and his sweet whispering when they laid next to each other when they looked at the stars.  _

 

_ Summer had found herself in love with a god who could never love her back and that broke her already damaged heart.  _

 

Roman finished and cleaned the chapter up and published it. The story was about a princess named Summer, she was cast down to live among the commoners and while she was a way her sisters each found a prince and was married off. She was the only daughter left and she had fallen in love with a commoner. Then he killed a royal adviser to gain access into the court and take his place. He did succeed, then Summer got to watch him grow as an adviser and then gain popularity. This corrupted him and only Summer got to watch him change. 

 

Roman found herself attached to Summer so it pained her to see Summer in emotional chaos just because of some words. The very same words Loki had said to her indirectly. Roman grabbed a glass of water and drank it. She needed to talk to Tony who may or may not see her. 

 

“Jarvis do you know where Tony is?” Roman asked the AI. 

 

“He’s currently working in his lab so you want me to leave a message?” Jarvis asked and Roman sighed. 

 

“Tell him i need to ask him a few questions and i'll be at his lab in a few minutes.” Roman said getting up. She brushed past Loki in the hall and he looked guilty,  _ he needed to keep up his charade of not caring _ . Going to the elevator and pressing the button that said ‘Tony’s Lab’ she rode up until the elevator stopped. 

 

“Red! What brings this unexpected visit?” Tony said popping out from around the corner with grease all over himself. 

 

“I needed to talk to you about my trackers. I can tell the team doesn’t trust me yet and i just want to get out. I promise you i won't go anywhere out of New York unless I’m kidnapped again.” Roman said and Tony sighed. 

 

“Director's orders, i cant tamper with them.” Tony said folding his arms together and rubbing his head. 

 

“Please Tony, i will ow you one favor it you just lengthen the range on these so i can go into New York.” Roman almost begged and TOny grabbed a cord and a screwdriver. 

 

He somehow opened the cuffs and plugged in the cord. “It will only notify me if you leave New York. If you do leave the collar will shock you until your back on New York soil.” Tony said and Roman hugged him quickly. 

 

“Thank you Tony!” Roman said smiling, “I’m going to visit a friends so please don't worry about me.” Roman said quickly leaving before Tony protested. She went back to her floor level. She knocked on Peters door and he opened it hesitantly. 

 

“I need to go into the city wanna come?” Romana sked and Peter yawned opening the door letting her in. “I’m going to visit Wade and make sure he's okay.” Roman said lying about what really happened. 

 

“Let me change.” Peter said pulling off his shirt and grabbing one from the floor. He slipped it on and escorted Roman form the building. 

 

“Before you ask Tony himself okayed it for me to leave the building. I just need some time away considering i was cast into this life.” Roman said laughing a bit to coldly and Peter held her hand. 

 

“Don't worry. The Avengers love you despite them being cold at first. It was like that for me at first as well until i saved Nat’s back one day. Then they started to trust me and Nat treats me like her little brother.” Peter said laughing. They got into a cab that took them to Wade's apartment. Peter happily lead Roman to the door and Wade opened the door looking like shit. 

 

“Roman!” He said instantly perking up and sweeping her off the ground and hugging her making her laugh. “And my favorite kind of spider!” Wade said trying to kiss Peter who pressed a hand against his lips. Wade licked his finger making Peter groan in disgust. 

 

“What brings you to my humble home.” Wade asked and Roman smiled against his neck, “not that I’m complaining i get my best girl and a spider ass in one day.” 

 

“I wanted to make sure my best man was okay after SHIELD took me in.” Roman said tapping Wades shoulders and he set her down on the couch. 

 

“Yeah a lot of broken bones i was basically a meat sack after that fall but two days of healing really hits the spot.” Wade said laughing. 

 

“You could have called, i would have visited.” Peter said and Roman caught the two of them blush. 

 

“Yeah i should have. I’d never get tired of seeing your beautiful face baby boy.” Wade said making Peter blush. 

 

“Oh my god you two fucked.” Roman said making both of them gasp like she had admitted to some horrible sin. Then both of them blushed and denied it, then looked hurt for denying it. 

 

“Please id have to be as blind as Batman to miss the obvious flirting between you.” Roman said and Wade high fived her for breaking the fourth wall,  _ like a boss my dear reader! _

 

“Dinner was great.” Peter said sitting on the couch opposite of Wade and Roman. 

 

“That after dinner was even better.” Wade said smiling making Peter turn beat red and throw a pillow at him. Unfortunately the pillow fired off a round hitting Wade in the leg. 

 

“Wade Wilson!” Roman snapped taking the gun out of the pillow. “Why did you put a loaded gun in a pillow!” 

 

“I get bored!” Wade said digging the bullet out and watching as the wound knit itself back together. “Sometimes i just don't want to think.” 

 

“Wade I’m so sorry I didn’t know are you okay?” Peter asked rushing to Wade's side trying to comfort him. 

 

“A kiss always makes this better?” Wade asked and Peter blushed. Peter closed his eyes and kissed Wade. Wade deepened the kiss and Roman turned around as she heard Peter moan. 

 

“Alright I’m going into the hallway i'll be on my phone.” Roman said closing the door behind her as she heard Peter yelp and giggle. 

 

She thought they were only going to mess around for a few minutes but she ended up watching two hours of vines on her phone before a very happy Peter opened the door. 

 

“Sorry i just needed to make sure Wade was okay.” Peter said and Roman laughed. 

 

“He got shot in the leg not in the cock Petey, you didn't have to check that.” Roman said and Peter laughed. 

 

“Don't listen to her sweet cheeks she's just mad because the Prince of Lies wont lay her.” Wade said laughing and it took all of Romans will not to shoot his other leg. This was going to be a long evening. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

“Yeah well apparently I’m just inconsequential to Loki so i doubt that we'll ever happen.” Roman said blushing realized she just admitted she had feelings for Loki, “that's not what i meant! I mean we were just getting to be friends and then he called me inconsequential and it just hurt.” Roman said wincing a bit. 

 

“Don’t listen to Loki, he wants the world to see him as cruel cunning and manipulative and when anyone sees something other than that he drives them away.” Peter explained comforting Roman. 

 

“I don't know why you just don't go for the other brother i mean everyone choose him for a reason am i right.” Wade said earning glares form both Roman and Peter. 

 

“All his life he's come as everyone’s second and i just want to make him my first.” Roman said gasping and shutting her mouth. “I got ahead of myself.”

 

_ “Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!”  _ Wade starting to sing ‘ _ a girl worth fighting for’ _ and laughing, “well i guess in your case it's a man worth fighting for.” 

 

“No better yet Romans song would be  _ ‘i wont say I’m in love’  _ from Hercules.” Peter suggest and Wade laughed and Roman blushed. 

 

“You two are the worst.” 

 

_ “Who d'you think you're kidding _ __   
_ He's the earth and heaven to you _ __   
_ Try to keep it hidden, _ __   
_ Honey we can see right through you _ __   
_ Girl you can't conceal it _ __   
_ We know how you're feeling _ __   
_ Who you thinking of _ __   
_ No chance no way I won't say it, no no _ __   
_ (You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh) _ __   
_ It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love _ __   
_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson _ __   
_ It feels so good when you start out _ __   
_ My head is screaming "Get a grip girl _ _   
_ __ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out”

Both Wade and Peter sang together and Roman glared daggers at them. “At least out loud i wont say I’m in love.” Roman muttered bitterly and the two of them burst into laughter. 

 

“Oh my we have to set them up!” Wade said and Peter sat besides his boyfriend. 

 

“Let love happen between them naturally and be there to pick them up when they fall.” Peter sai rubbing small circles on Wades back and he smiled. 

 

“I’m going back to the tower to lock myself away.” Roman said getting up and Peter muttered goodbyes to Wade promising a phone call later. 

 

“You should talk to him.” Peter said once they were walking back to the tower. “I mean your the only friend he's got so please even if it stays friends talk to him.” Peter said holding the elevator for Roman. 

 

“Yeah i think i will.” Roman said as she got looks from the Avengers in the common room watching as her and Peter came back to the tower at night. 

 

“Hot date?” Nat asked and Roman laughed. 

 

“Please no offense to Peter but he's not my type.” Roman said and Peter playfully punched her. 

 

“But dark and brooding are.” Tony said from the kitchen his mouth full of something. 

 

“Says the one shipped with a Boy Scout.” Roman said raising a brow at Tony who smirked, “don't say it!” Roman warned. 

 

“Coming from the one who wrote fan fiction about me and the Boy Scout.” Tony said and Roman blushed a bit but held her ground. The other Avengers watching their little feud. 

 

“Tony you used money to find out that was me, i don't even know what to say to that.” Roman said and it was Tony's turn to hid his blush. 

 

“Okay well you got me there. Also what the hell was up with the new chapter of the Castaway Queen?” Tony demanded and Roman clicked the button trying to get away. 

 

“You’ll just have to see!” Roman called out as she dragged Peter into the elevator closing the door before Tony could stop them. 

 

“So your a writer?” Peter asked and Roman looked away and blushed. 

 

“Yeah but I’m only famous for my Stony and Stucky fanfiction.” Roman sighed rubbing her head,  _ damn thing still hasn’t gotten any better _ . “I wrote that when i was in high school, it's how I survived and stayed sane half the time. I wrote one thing and that defines my career as a writer.” Roman sighed bitterly. 

 

“Hey well I’m sure a lot of your fans will read your other works based off of those but stick around for something new.” Peter said and Roman smiled faintly. 

 

“Speaking of writing i need to publish more of my writing so Tony doesn’t trap me in here and force it out of me.” Roman said laughing and Peter nodded. 

 

“See you tomorrow then?” Peter said smiling and Roman nodded. She opened her door and saw Loki sitting on her couch lazily eating popcorn like nothing happened. 

 

“Why are you here Loki?” Roman asked looking at him. 

 

“Wondered where you ran off to and it turns out you were with Peter the entire day, did you enjoy yourself?” Loki said looking at her from the couch his eyes hard but there was something else,  _ was that jealousy my dear reader? _

 

“Yeah i mean I didn't think you would want to spend time with someone so inconsequential.” Roman snapped slightly her temper flaring. 

 

“You know i didn't mean that.” Loki said getting up and trying to hold Romans hand but she shook him off. “I don't want anyone to know about our friendship that includes my brother and your  _ friend  _ Peter.” Loki said and Roman sighed. 

 

“Right because you have to have no feelings on the outside and you have to be a cold hearted prince.” Roman said looking up at him and him looking at her. 

 

“What?” He practically hissed. 

 

“You and your insufferable acts. You pretend that your just some cold hearted trickster and that you just want to sit back and watch the world burn on the outside to everyone else but me! I got to see the Loki that was devious and cunning and smart and polite. The Loki you hide from everyone else that doesn’t call his only friend inconsequential!” Roman said fuming at his point Loki just taken aback by her sudden outburst. 

 

“Your right, there's two sides of me but they are both the same person.” Loki said his eyes softening. “There's a dark and a light in me and it flips like a switch.” Loki said taking Romans hand after grabbing it. “I apologize for my actions and i apologize for any harm i may have caused you.” Loki said and Roman just shook her head. 

 

“You know i have problems opening up to people, i mean despite my open personality that you see I’m filled with anxiety and doubts. When i met you i didn't feel any doubt or anxiety i just met you for who you are.” Roman sighed, “you aren’t second to anyone in my heart Loki.” Roman said nearly biting herself as she realized what she said. 

 

_ Thank god Loki was still new on earth, that went right over his shiny gold horns. _ “Thank you for the kind words. But i'll let you rest now. Sweet dreams little one.” Loki said leaving the room and Peter  _ (the cat)  _ meowed happily from the counter. 

 

“Yeah yeah i know I dodged a bullet.” Roman said going into the mini frigid and grabbing some water. She was so thirsty and she didn't know why her body was acting up like this. Her head gave a painful throb and Roman actually moaned form the pain. 

 

“Jarvis can you dim the lights to the darkest setting?” Roman asked and the lights immediately lowered so that objects were just barely illuminated. “Thanks hon.” Roman said laying down on the couch and soon falling asleep. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise when  _ Hellfire  _ went up against the bleeding eye girl from the horror movie from earlier today. Suddenly her dream around her shook and Roman was in the forest. 

 

“It's a little trick my mother taught me, to interfere with people's dreams is small magic used to help people but some use it to do bad of course.” Loki said sitting under a tree and Roman sat besides him. 

 

“Could you teach a Midgardian magic?” Roman asked and Loki looked taken aback. 

 

“I mean it's possible but very rare to find someone with such capabilities.” Loki said lifting his hand. “I’m just going to see if you have an energy within you that all magic users have.” Loki said placing his hand over his heart and his eyes snapped open and he stared at Roman. 

 

“You have the power.” Loki said almost amazed, “it's shines a bright yellow.” 

 

“That's good?” Roman asked and Loki nodded. 

 

“The colors of the earth you can find in nature is a good sign. If it's not a color from nature then you don't have the possibility to wield magic.

 

“That sounds pleasant, like having a part of the earth inside of you at all time.” Roman said smiling and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Here this is a beginners spell. Just focus on your hand and imagine a ball of light coming from it like this.” Loki said demonstrating as suddenly a green orb hovered over his hand. 

 

Roman closed her eyes and focused. She felt the wind on her body and the grass between her toes. She smiled and focused all her energy to her hand. When she opened her eyes there was a small yellow orb hovering above her hand. 

 

“You learn fast!” Loki said amazed as Roman started to toss the ball between her hands. 

 

“I have a great teacher after all.” Roman said smiling and suddenly she was ripped from her dreams as Jarvis alerted her for breakfast. 

 

“Mrs. Smith Tony wanted me to tell you to get up for breakfast. 

 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Roman said getting up and suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue and her headache come back to pound her head. Roman shuffled out of her room and immediately Thor was there to greet her. 

 

“Ah lady Roman good morning!” His voice boomed around the hallways causing Roman to wince. 

 

“Morning Thor.” Roman said polity getting onto the elevator with him. 

 

“My brother didn't mean those harsh words, I believe he actually has a crush on you.” Thor said using his inside voice and Roman gripped onto the handles of the elevator. 

 

“Well we made up yesterday.” Roman said softly it hurting her body to even talk, “he was quite understanding considering i was being rude.” Roman said then remembering how he nearly admitted she liked him. 

 

“Ah yes ‘you aren’t second to anyone in my heart’, I hadn’t seen my brother that flushed or moved in centuries.” Thor said and Roman blushed. “He came to my room and explained the conversation, he really does have one of your earth crushes.” Thor said patting Romans back. 

 

“Loki seems like the type to hide his feelings, i dont want that in a person.” Roman said looking away not believing she was talking to Loki's brother about their relationship. 

 

“Just get to know him.” Thor said going to the kitchen and getting a plate full of pancakes. Roman sat down next to the brothers and picked at her pancake again. 

 

“Can you not eat?” Loki asked softly looking at her. 

 

“I’m feeling sick, i don't really want to eat much of anything.” Roman said placing a small bite of the pancake in her mouth. 

 

After a few minutes Roman ate only half of the pancake and Thor ate the other half, apparently he always finished off everybody’s scraps just because Steves pancakes were so good. 

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Tony asked getting into the elevator with Roman. 

 

“Yeah just a small cold is all.” Roman said sniffling. Tony put his hand on her forehead and instantly took it back. 

 

“You mean fever, Christ Red your burning up.” Tony said looking at her now worriedly. 

 

“It's fine I’m just going to be sleeping in my room.” Roman said but that didn’t stop Tony from following her. 

 

“You know SHIELD told me they found you with drugs.” Tony said matter of factly once he was in her room and she sat on the couch and Peter  _ (the cat) _ curled up in her lap. 

 

“Your point?” Roman asked looking at Tony suddenly feeling really cold. 

 

“Your body hasn’t been able to take the drug, your body is detoxing.” Tony said and Roman realized it had already been a week without taking her medication. 

 

“Well i doubt you have me pills.” Roman said gruffly. 

 

“Well that's complicated, i wanted to see what they were so I destroyed all of them to get a tablet that i was able to scan and read.” Tony said and Roman glared at him. “They were suppressants, so what are you suppressing?” Tony asked and Roman sighed, her anger flaring. 

 

“What does anyone taking those pills suppress, their anxiety and depression.” Roman said and Tony softened his gaze. 

 

“Well i know a thing or two about withdrawal symptoms.” Tony said joining her on the couch. “They fucking suck so be prepared for that pain.” Tony said making Roman chuckled. “Hey now don't laugh, it sucks you get clammy you can't eat you run fevers.” Tony said feeling Romans forehead and shaking his head. 

 

“It feels like a hangover but ten times worse.” Roman said and that caused Tony to laugh. 

 

“That it does. Come on let's take you to see Brucey, hell have some miracle meds to help the symptoms.” Tony said practically dragging Woman out of the room and to the elevator. Roman gripped onto the bars and Tony seemed to take notice.

 

“I don't like elevators.” Roman said looking at him and he raised a brow. 

 

“Their safe.” Tony said intertwining his hands with hers and she leaned on his arm. “Aw your like a clingy baby.” Tony said and Roman scoffed. 

 

“You are rude.” Roman said said playfully hitting him. 

 

“Banner are you in here?” Tony called out a little to loud. 

 

“Over here.” Bruce called out from behind some device. 

 

“Red over here is feeling sick and needs some of your miracle drugs.” Tony said and Roman looked away. 

 

“What he means is i need something to help me get through my withdrawal symptoms if you have anything, and thank you.” Roman said and Bruce nodded. 

 

“Well withdrawal is just usually sweated out for a little while. There really is no drug to help you. I could give you some non addictive painkillers but that's it.” Bruce said handing her a bottle. 

 

“Thank you Dr. Banner.” Roman said smiling and he nodded and got back to working on the machine. 

 

“Oh boy non addictive pills. Those aren’t ever fun.” Tony said taking the bottle and looking at them. 

 

“Yeah I’m about to go out and find more repression pills because i don't think i can come to terms with what's going to happen.” Roman said and Tony looked at her confused. 

 

“You know i can always limit those trackers back to Avengers tower, or just your room.” Tony said and Roman glared at him. 

 

“Don't you dare.” Roman said rubbing her eyes feeling tired. 

 

“Yeah I’m not. I have to get back to my lab but i'll come by to visit you later.” Tony said waving slightly and leaving Roman on her floor. 

 

Roman waited a few minutes pacing the halls and then called the elevator back down to her. Thankfully no one was in it as she rode it down to the main lobby and left the building. Now that she was on the team she was able to come and go leave and go as she please. 

 

The guards let her out without a second though and Roman fled into the city, luckily she knew of a few places that dealt in underground distribution of the drug. She headed to a ally and walked down till she saw a door with a small window in it. She knocked twice and the screen opened revealing two eyes. 

 

“Password.” A gruff voice said and Roman smiled sweetly. 

 

“The password is so overrated don't you know?” The guard grunted and the door opened. 

 

“Welcome back Roman.” The guard said and she smiled. 

 

“Tell the wife i said hi.” Roman said winking and heading towards the bar. This underground club was called Deception. They dealt in just about everything except for human trafficking because even the boss had standards. Roman went to the bar and ordered some scotch. 

 

“Anything else i can get you.” The bartender asked, his name tag read Adam. 

 

“I’m looking for high end represent pills.” Roman said holding up a wad of cash that he greedily took. 

 

“I know exactly what you need follow me to the back.” Adam lead her to the back of the bar to a unmarked room. “The white and blue ones right?” He asked holding up a small bag of it. 

 

“That's the one I’m looking for.” Roman said pocketing the drugs and smiling. “Thanks Adam.” Roman said winking and leaving the repurposed storage room. 

 

She left the club after she had a few more drinks. The alcohol calming her nerves. She was tipsy at best but she could still feel someone’s eyes on her back the entire time she walked back to the Avengers tower. 

 

Ducking into an ally and waiting till they passed her she grabbed onto the personas arm and slammed him into the wall. “Who are you!” Roman hissed wanting to see blood spilt. 

 

“Illegal clubbing?” Tony said pulling down his hood and Roman released him. “Kinky, didn't know you had it in you.” Tony rasped rubbing his throat as Roman angrily placed in front of him. 

 

“Your following me now?” Roman almost demanded. 

 

“As soon as you left the building i got a notification and it wasn’t a surprise when i saw you enter a unmarked building for a hour.” Tony said his hand darting into her pocket and pulling out the bag of pills. “These are harming your body.” 

 

“Those are protecting my loved ones!” Roman snapped trying to get the pills back but Tony tossed them into the air and destroyed them with a single blast of his suit. 

 

“These pills have a certain degenerative property that affects your brain. Overtime when you take these pills they are destroying your brain!” Tony snapped back making Roman stop. 

 

“I've been taking these pills since high school.” Roman said softly. “I don't want to know what happens when i don't have these pills.” Roman said thinking about  _ Hellfire _ looming over her shoulder and laughing in her hears making her jump. 

 

“Come on let's get you back to the tower.” Tony said taking Roman back to the tower and then to her room where she sat. “I also have confined you to your room. I figured it would be better if you stay in here for the time being.” Tony said smiling softly, “i've also stocked your fridge with healthy things so you can just heat them when you want.” Tony said and Roman nodded sleepily. 

 

“I think I’m just going to sleep.” Roman said going to her bedroom and flopping onto the bed. 

 

“Good night Red.” Tony said turning off the lights and leaving her room. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Roman woke up sweating and her hair standing on edge. It was still early morning, there was the sun barely peeking over the horizon to wake up New York’s population. Roman got up and her legs nearly gave out. Her entire body was in pain and she craved, no  _ needed _ those pills. She could feel Hellfire under the surface of her skin trying to escape. 

 

There was a knock on her door and she hesitantly opened it wondering who it could have been considering it was such early morning. 

 

“Your emotions are screaming right now what is going on.” Loki said his hair a mess like he had just woken up he was also shirtless.

 

“Just my body killing me.” Roman muttered bitterly letting him shuffle into her room. 

 

“What do you mean?” Loki asked looking more awake. 

 

“Stark wont let me take my repressants, he says they’re damaging my brain when i take it not to also discredit the strain it puts on my body.” Roman explained and then got an idea, “can you conjure me up some of the pills so i can rest easy.” Roman said approaching Loki getting to close and biting her lip looking up at those emerald orbs. 

 

“I’m afraid that if these drugs are hurting up I’m not giving you them willingly.” Loki said and Roman frowned. 

 

“Pretty please?” Roman said doing anything to get these drugs. 

 

“Why are you so afraid of the person you keep under the pills.” Loki asked teleporting behind Roman making her turn around. “A little hypocritical isn’t it?” 

 

“Hellfire is bad.” Roman muttered and went to her fridge, she wound feel herself heating up as she spoke. 

 

“Hellfire? As in the woman in your dreams?” Loki asked utterly confused looking at Roman. 

 

“Well i guess we’ll have to see.” Roman said her stomach turning. She grabbed the trash can and threw up her stomach acid into it, the burning of her throat and the smell of it utterly disgusting. 

 

“Let me.” Loki said snapping his fingers and suddenly the trash can was replaced with another one and Romans hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. “Your skipping out on breakfast?” 

 

“Stark locked me in my room, i step outside i get electrocuted.” Roman said sounding sarcastically overjoyed. 

 

“I'll bring you some food then.” Loki said dragging Roman to the couch and turning on Netflix, he turned on a romance comedy which was her favorite genre. Roman was burning by the time the movie ended. 

 

“I'll be going to breakfast, I’ll save you a pancake.” Loki said and Roman nodded. He left the room and Roman suppressed a groan. 

 

Roman went to the bathroom and just turned on the cold water and stepped in. She could still feel the cold against her skin but in an instant the water was warm running off her skin. She could feel Hellfire pushing against her mind trying to break free. She nearly screamed from the amount of force being exerted against her own will. 

 

“Loki for Christ sake.” Roman groaned and suddenly he was behind her. 

 

“What is it.” Loki asked looking extremely worried. 

 

“Does Stark have a containment room for prisoners or something?” Roman asked, that was her only option. 

 

“Yes its the sub basement.” Loki said resting his hand on her shoulder and then pulling it away the instant they touched. “Your burning up, you need to get to banner!” Loki said and Roman sighed. 

 

“Loki listen to me when I say I need to get to the containment room. Please just listen me.” Roman almost begged and Looking nodded hesitantly. 

 

“Alright I agree.” Loki as painful as it was to hold her held onto her. Suddenly she was in a container and Loki was outside. Electrical currents flowed through her skin. 

 

“I'll go tell Tony.” Loki said disappearing and a few moments later the electrical currents stopped and both Loki and Tony appeared in front of her. 

 

“What the hell is happening?” Tony asked and Roman broke into a uncharacteristic laughter. 

 

“This is what happens when you don't let me take my pills Stark.” Roman said holding onto her face and suddenly her hair lifted off her face. 

 

Peter rushed into the room next with Wade and watched as Roman lost her cool. “I'm not even going to ask what the two of you were doing “ Tony said looking away and Peter blushed.

 

**Loki's POV**

 

Roman let out a blood chilling scream as hot fire coarse through her veins practically testing out of her body. Roman fell to the floor in pain and everyone on the side of the glass could feel the heat radiating off of the glass. 

 

“Roman are you alright?” Loki asked crouching down looking at her. And in the most inhumane way a person could ever respond she hissed at him. 

 

“Sweet baby Jesus!” Wade said pushing Peter behind him and Peter blushed and moved towards Roman. 

 

“Roman what happened.” Peter asked mimcing Loki and he couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy in his heart. 

 

“You took away her meds didn't you?” Wade asked looking to Tony. 

 

“They were killing her body and brain she's been clean for almost a month.” Tony responded and Wade looked ready to kill somebody.

 

“Those pills whether it did kill her was her choice!” Wade snapped and Peter tried to call him down. 

 

“What do you mean what did they really do?” Loki asked approaching Wade fury in his eyes. 

 

“What do you think princess they kept her demons in line!” Wade snapped gesturing to Roman who was looking for a way to escape. 

 

“There was more to that story.” Loki said and Wade nodded. 

 

“Those three kids she killed what's her powers manifesting after being kept under the drug for a while. In her science class she exploded into flames and those three kids that died weren't even in the same room they were in three separate locations and burnt all the same.” Wade said watching as Roman tried to burn a hole in the glass. 

 

“She told me they were for her anxiety.” Tony said watching Roman scream. 

 

“What about Banner and his green beast do you think he can help her?” Peter asked and Tony shrugged. 

 

Loki rubbed his head and watched as Roman tried to break the glass and fought like a wild animal to get the glass to break. 

 

“I'll go get him.” Loki said appearing in his office grabbing his shoulder and dragging him to the sub level. 

 

“Don't do that!” Banner yelled his veins turning green. “Oh dear what happened to Roman?” Banner asked watching as she screamed and beat against the glass. 

 

“She has her own green man inside of her and we need you to talk to her and see if you can push Hellfire back and pull Roman forward.” Wade said pushing him forward to see Roman. 

 

“I really dont think thats a good idea.” Banner said as Roman greeted him with a cold sadistic smile. 

 

“I think i have a better idea but i would need to be in the cage with Roman, come get me when things go sideways.” Loki looked to Stark who nodded. 

 

Loki teleported into the cage and Roman was on him in an instant. Like a cat on a mouse, except the cat was on fire and the mouse was rolling around putting himself out. Loki quickly placed his hand on Romans forehead and both their bodies fell to the floor with a thud. 

 

**Romans POV**

Roman was stuck in her own mind watching as Hellfire lashed out attacking the inside of the cage. Roman was lucky enough to get inside this cage, at least this would hold out until Hellfire wore herself out. That was until Loki teleported into the cage and Hellfire tackled him like a wild animal.  _ Stop It! _ Roman fought against herself and suddenly as soon as Loki touch Roman she felt a electrical shock wave flow through her, it was pleasant and calm.

 

“Roman you need to come back to us.” Loki's voice said from besides her, the darkness of her mind was now the green forest of her dreams. “You have to fight against Hellfire and bring yourself back for me.” Loki said smiling softly,  _ for him _ . Romans mind spun. 

 

“I cant I’m to weak.” Roman said holding onto Loki for dear life as the dream began to shake and change. 

 

“Your the strongest person i know so please come back to your family Roman.” Loki said San suddenly he was torn away from her by Hellfire.  _ He just family zoned me _ . 

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Roman said approaching Hellfire,  _ she was absolutely terrified of Hellfire, what is she doing?  _ “This is my power to control.” Roman said and Hellfire burst into laughter. 

 

“My dear, this power if mine. You are nothing but a vessel to hold it in.” Hellfire whispered in Romans ear. She saw Loki disappear completely and suddenly she could speak.. 

 

“I know i've treated you unfair all these years, forced you in the back of my mind and even made a theoretical way to remove you from my body.” Roman said grabbing onto Hellfire and she gasped.

 

“You are trying to kill me, keep me hidden even from that boy toy.” Hellfire said harshly digging her nails into Romans hands. 

 

“See i have something even better to say.” Roman said smiling, “when you first manifested you protected me by killing my bullies, then i became feared all over school. I was suddenly able to wield this power to strong for my own being.” Roman rested a hand on Hellfire face confused to what she was about to do. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hellfire asked,  _ well _ demanded. 

 

Roman brought their foreheads together and with a smile said, “i accept you Hellfire.” 

 

Hellfire only smirked, “wield me wisely Roman Smith.” Hellfire said before bursting into ash that seemed to be drawn to Romans skin, disappearing with the contact. Roman felt two parts of her become one and she opened her eyes. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Roman opened her eyes and found herself connected to different amounts of fluids. She felt something on her and she turned to the side and saw Loki sleeping on the bed. Roman smiled softly looking at the peaceful state he was in.  _ But being a little shit _ , Roman leaned closer to his ear and whispered. 

 

“Good morning my sweet prince.” Roman whispered sweetly and Loki jumped up making Roman chuckled. 

 

“Sweet prince?” Loki asked hazily rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Eh i just wanted to see if i could make you jump out of bed, don't let it get to your head.” Roman said poking him. 

 

“Sorry its just your body is so warm its making the room two degrees warmer.” Loki said chuckling motioning to the monitor which displayed her temperature. 

 

“A hundred and four isn’t that like delusional and deadly?” Roman questioned, she felt fine. 

 

“When you merged both yourself and Hellfire you created an equal balanced between you two. I’m not a hundred percent sure but you should be able to regulate your own body temperature.” Loki said and Roman took a breath and calmed herself. 

 

Looking inward it was like a control panel for a place. Roman was drawn to the one, it looked like a music control, just dialing it back she could hear Loki chuckle. 

 

“See you’ve gotten good at this.” Loki said and Roman blushed.  _ Bring yourself back to me _ , echoed around her ears and she glanced around the room. 

 

“How long have i been out.” Roman asked sitting up and stretching dispite the soreness in her body. 

 

“You’ve only been asleep for a week.” Loki said, “it's been too long without you little one.” Loki said softly and Roman realized how tired he sounded. 

 

“Well I’m here now.” Roman said squeezing his hand and swinging her legs off the bed and standing. Loki offered her support as she took a few steps finally remembering how to walk properly. “Thanks.” Roman said as Loki released her,  _ he is a literal god and he's so strong but he's so gentle with me.  _

 

“Who do you want to visit first?” Loki asked as they got into the elevator. 

 

“I want to change and hug my cat.” Roman said smiling, she felt normal and better than she had in years. Loki chuckled and nodded. He clicked their floor and lead Roman to his room. 

 

He opened the door and immediately Peter  _ (the cat)  _ climbed up her and perched himself on her shoulder and meowed in her ear. “Hello sweets.” Roman said scratching his head and balancing him with the other. “Nice room.” Roman said noticing the different shades of green around the room. Most of them a dark forest green and gold accents around the room.

 

Loki blushed and looked away, “yes I decorated myself.” Loki said and Roman nodded heading to her room. 

 

“Well you have excellent taste.” Roman said entering her bedroom and changing into something more her style. It was just her pajamas,  _ what dressing to impress? Maybe in a later chapter _ . Roman came out of her room shaking out her hair. 

 

“You my dear have terrible taste in fashion.” Loki said a hit of playfulness in his voice.

 

“Rude!” Roman said taking offense. “But lets go tell everyone that I’m alive.” Roman said smiling going to the elevator with Loki and Peter  _ (the cat) _ who was still perched on her shoulders. 

 

“He’s being awfully clingy.” Loki said watching Peter  _ (the cat)  _ rub himself against Romans neck making her giggle. 

 

“He just missed me.” Roman said petting the clingy creature and smiling. “I’m also warm and cats love that.” 

 

“I think everyone wants a warm body to hold onto while they sleep. I know i do.” Loki said making direct eye contact with Loki,  _ the silver tongue day prince, now Roman understood why people called him that.  _

 

“Yep but that isn’t going to happen for any of the avengers.” Roman said,  _ that came out a lot darker than i wanted.  _ “I mean with us risking our lives an all no one would willingly date someone knowing they could get hurt.  _ Roman was digging herself in a deeper hole.  _

 

“I get what you mean Roman but please your being so depressing. Let the Avengers love, after all they deserve it after all they have fought for.” Loki said leaving the elevator and Roman followed him. 

 

“Roman! Are you alright?” Peter was the first one to greet Roman who smiled. That opened the floodgates. 

 

“I've missed you Red.” Tony said hugging Roman and whispering into her ear, “we’ve all missed you.” Roman smiled and rubbed Tony’s back. 

 

“Glad to have you back soldier.” Steve said smiling and gently hitting Romans back as an awkward way to greet a friend. 

 

“I’m glad to be back honestly.” Roman said smiling and going in the kitchen and grabbing an apple. 

 

“I’m glad to see you on your feet and eating.” Bruce said as he leaned on the counter. 

 

“Please i dont think death itself could stop me from eating.” Roman said and Loki gave her the ‘it's time to stop’ look. “Sorry doc, that was a bit morbid.” Roman said chuckling lightly taking another bite from the apple. 

 

“Just a little bit.” Bruce said and Roman smiled softly. She stayed in the kitchen for a bit and then Loki took her back to her room. Peter  _ (the cat)  _ trotting behind her happily meowing. 

 

Loki and Roman watched Netflix together before Loki left to go to bed considering it was late night and Roman woke up from a coma. Roman herself went to bed shortly after to be greeted with dreams filled with forests, streams and magic. 

 

The magic of course was taught by Loki who had thought about lesson plans while Roman was in her coma.  _ Roman wished there was more magic between them and less clothes.  _

 

Magical moments were spent with Loki teaching her spells. Small spells to conjure knives and to protect her from an attack. But with each spell Roman could feel herself becoming more and more fatigued. Loki seemed to have noticed this and smiled softly. 

 

“Your pushing yourself to far my dearest. You need to take a break.” Loki said stopping Roman from conjuring another dagger.  _ My dearest,  _ those words echoed in her head. 

 

“Yeah maybe you're right, I’m sleeping but i feel like i still need sleep.” Roman said chuckling and Loki laughed

 

“I was very much just like you, when i first started learning magic my mother Frigga taught me. Then i overexerted myself and was left defenseless for months.” Loki said smiling at the memory, “I remember my mother saying i should take it slow because after all magic would be here for one's life and their children’s.” Loki said, he looked so defenceless and at peace. 

 

“Your mother sounds like a great woman Loki.” Roman said softly squeezing his hand and waking herself up with a trick he taught her. 

 

Roman stayed in her pajamas and shuffled downstairs. Steve was already cooking a big american breakfast. “New any help?” Roman asked and he jumped up slightly, “sorry i didn't mean to scare.” Roman said entering the kitchen were Steve had eggs bacon sausage and pancakes cooking. 

 

“Could you help with the pancakes? I woke up later than i should have and now I’m behind.” Steve explained and Roman nodded. She got to flipping pouring and making more pancakes adding fresh fruit to some and sweets to others. Steve noticed this, “you cook a lot?” He asked and Roman chuckled. 

 

“I love cooking but i never actually have the time to stay in the kitchen to make a meal.” Roman said and Steve smiled. 

 

“I understand, before all of this i wouldn’t even go near a kitchen until my friend Bucky dragged me into one and forced me to cook. Turns out I wasn’t as bad of a cook as i thought, but Bucky he would always be the master.” Steve told his story and Roman could see the pain in his eyes, the regret. “He’s gone now.” Steve said so sadly it hurt Romans heart. 

 

“I’m sure he's very proud of you.” Roman said rubbing his shoulder and Steve gave a small smile. 

 

“Thanks Roman.” Steve said turning his bacon as Roman flipped her pancakes. 

 

After an hour of flipping breakfast was ready and people were pouring into the kitchen.

 

“Wow Steve you had help today?” Tony asked watching Roman plate everything. 

 

“Yep she surprised me.” Steve said handing him a cup of coffee and the look they exchanged caught Romans eye. 

 

“Chapter 5!” Roman said gasping and Tony looked like he was about to have a heart attack. 

 

“Roman no!” Tony said trying to catch her as she ran around the room. 

 

“What?” Steve just asked watching as Tony shuffled around the room and Roman leapt out of the way to avoid being caught. 

 

Then Roman bumped into a hard chest, “excuse me little one.” Loki said his hands on her shoulder she could practically hear her heart racing. 

 

“Chapter 20!” Tony said victoriously shuffling to the table and resting his head down on the table. “I’m too tired for this why did i ever do that.” Tony went on muttering and Roman went back to the table blushing. 

 

“Midgardians are so utterly confusing.” Loki said pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing some food. 

 

“I’m just as confused as you are.” Steve said chuckling and Roman glanced around nervously. 

 

“What are we confused about.” Natasha asked immediately grabbing a plate of pancakes. 

 

“Tony and Roman are running around telling each other chapter numbers and it seems like both of them are at a consensus.” Steve said pointing a piece of bacon at Tony. 

 

“Oh that would be about the book Roman wrote.” Natasha said simply and Loki looked confused. 

 

“You wrote a book?” Loki asked looking at Roman who looked at her food. 

 

“Yeah shes a pretty good author too, to bad she never writes actual books.” Tony said chuckling and Roman was 99% sure she was a beet.  _ I’m going to kill that man _ . 

 

“Tony Edward Stark you bite your tongue!” Roman said throwing a piece of bacon at him. 

 

“How did you know my middle name?” Tony asked and Roman turned away. 

 

“You’ve read my stories and there are a lot of girls out their that- you know what let's not get into that.” Roman said winking suggestively and Tony looked away. 

 

“So how much fanfiction have you read about Tony to get that information.” Steve asked and Roman chuckled. 

 

“Please all i had to do is a google search.” Roman said chuckling. “There’s a lot of information online about all of you. I mean hell people have leaked brith information and childhood stories.” Roman said laughing at the thought. “Once your a public figure there is nothing private in your life.” 

 

“Is that why you use a pen name?” Tony asked wiping his face. 

 

“One of the reasons.” Roman said, “the other is i just don't want thirsty bitches knocking down my door at three in the morning demanding i rewrite something.” 

 

“Thirsty bitches?” Steve said confused by the modern language. 

 

“Its modern slang to say whores.” Clint explained. 

 

“Yep and I’m done with this for today.” Roman said standing and washing her dish in the other room. “Thanks for letting me help Steve.” Roman chimed clicking the elevator button. 

 

“I should be the one thanking you after all.” Steve said smiling. 

 

“Tony!” Roman said getting his attention. “Chapter one!” Roman said snickering as he blushed and turned away. 

 

_ Chapter 5: Steve and Tony make eye contact and Steve blushed because Tony is just so cute when he's angry _

_ Chapter 20: Tony ended up bumping into Steve and nearly dropping something but Steve caught it mid air and handed it back to Tony with a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. Tony was a blushing mess.  _

_ Chapter 1: Steve finds himself talking more and more to Tony and the story implies that Steve is starting to crush on Tony because of his humor and smile.  _

 

Roman sat down in her room and turned on Netflix. “See if you can conjure magic in your physical form.” Loki said appearing besides her not even scaring her at this point. 

 

“I can only conjure small orbs, nothing like what i can do in my dreams.” Roman said letting the magic flow through her body and she concentrated the power into yellow lights illuminating the room. 

 

“Then practice the next spell i taught you.” Loki said conjuring a knife making it look easier. 

 

“Easier said than done Loki.” Roman said closing her eyes and focusing. She could see the blade in the palm of her hands and she could feel it but manifesting it in a physical form was hard. 

 

She tried to push the knife forward out of her hand but it ended up forcing the knife out to soon and the blade curved. “While it is a knife, it isn’t a dagger.” Loki said picking up the curved blade and Roman felt the fatigue rush back to her body. 

 

“How do i stop the fatigue.” Roman asked making Loki confused.

 

“Fatigue?” Loki said almost shocked. Her immediately closed his eyes and it looked like he scanned Romans body. “That's because you have the ability to cast but it isn’t as strong as i thought it was.” Loki said scrunching his nose in confusion. 

 

“And?” Roman asked waiting for his answer. 

 

“Well i don't see why you should have these problems.” Loki said opening his eyes and looking at Roman. 

 

“Well I’m not sure ether.” Roman said frowning softly. “Well more magic talk later i want to watch something.” Roman said going onto Netflix. She picked the show she was watching earlier and happily explained to Loki what was going on and who the main players were. 

 

“I don't see the point of this show.” Loki said as the next episode played. 

 

“Well there really is no other point than entertainment and they succeeded in that.” Roman said and loki gave her a sideways glance. 

 

“But how did this prove to be more entertaining than me.” Loki said sarcastically and Roman giggled from her couch corner. 

 

“Oh please your entertaining.” Roman said pausing the show and conjuring a light. “I mean you've taught me amazing things in about a week.” Roman said changing the light into a flower. 

 

“It's nothing much little one there's still a lot to learn.” Loki said smiling and it made Romans heart soar. Her light even started glowing to a blinding light. She quickly broke the spell. “How were you able to do that?” Loki asked amazed. 

 

“I don't know.” Roman said lying to herself. She tried to conjure a knife. This time she thought of Loki,  _ his smile those emerald eyes his honest laughter. The way his eyes sparkled when he was interested in something.  _

 

Roman opened her eyes to see an elegant dagger in the palm of her hand. “I didn't want to believe it.” Roman said chuckling sadly. 

 

“What is it?’ Loki asked looking at Roman confused. 

 

“The fact that even my magic is tied to you.” Roman signed. “I'm not ready to face the truth.”  _ That she loved him _ .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Roman did go into much details after that she only turned on the TV and watched whatever was on. Only making small talk when it was necessary. Roman must have drifted off because when she woke backup there was a note on the table that read,  _ “sleep well little one.”  _ In Loki's handwriting. 

 

Roman held the note close to her heart and smiled. “I cant.” Roman said smiling. She opened her phone to see Wade had sent her photos of him and Peter together on a date. She just responded with a  _ “how cute” _ . 

 

Roman bit her tongue seeing as she couldn't go anywhere and Tony had never taken the restrains off of her she was just going to have to ‘suffer’ 

 

“Jarvis what is Tony doing?” Roman asked and Jarvis hummed to life.

 

“Mr. Stark is in a meeting with director Fury.” Jarvis said.

 

“What is Steve doing?” Roman asked going to her door. 

 

“Steve is in the training room.” Jarvis said and Roman nodded. 

 

She ended up taking the elevator down to the training room which was pretty big, there was still broken items tucked away from when Loki was away from Thor. Steve was boxing with Natasha who easily parried and attacked. 

 

“Morning Roman.” Natasha said and Steve stopped to look at Roman and Natasha socked him in the face. “Don't let your guard down.” Nat said pounding her fists together like applause. 

 

“Duly noted.” Steve said shaking himself as he got up. “What brings you down here Romie?” Steve asked looking at Roman. 

 

“Just wanted to see what people did down here.” Roman said laughing. Nat cracked a smile and Steve chuckled. 

 

“Well lets see what you got.” Steve said allowing Roman into the ring. “I wont go easy on you.” Steve said and Roman chuckled. 

 

“I won't go easy on you either Stevey.” Roman said smiling, that quickly changed formation so she could easily dodge Steve’s attack. He swung at her and she easily dodge his hands and Nat giggled at his failed attempt to hit her. 

 

“So you obviously have some training in this field.” Natasha said watching Roman dodge and land her own attacks. 

 

“Yeah I was in different forms of self defence all my life.” Dodging and oncoming fist and landing a punch in Steve's side. “top of my class in every art I took.” 

 

“I can feel that.” Steve said finally landing a blow on Roman. 

 

Roman groaned as soon as she felt his fist connect with her shoulder. The blow hitting her hard enough to knock her stance off and Steve swung his leg out. 

 

“You good?” Steve asked offering a hand his defense lowered. Roman copied his move from before a kicked his legs out from under him. 

 

“Don't let your guard down.” Roman said laughing and Steve smiled. 

 

“Well you do have a good form. You also play dirty and I can respect that.” Natasha said tossing them both water bottles. 

 

“Want to train with us? Your a skilled fighter and Tony should bring you out in the field.” Steve said offering his hand. 

 

“As long as I get to help cook breakfast.” Roman said shaking his hand and Steve smiled. 

 

“Of course you can be my assistant.” Steve said and Roman laughed. 

 

“Please Steve I'm no one's assistant.” Roman said laughing and grabbing a towel to dry her sweat. She ended up headed back to her room and showering. Just wearing a bra and some shorts Roman flopped onto the couch and Peter curled onto her stomach. 

 

Roman shifted into a sitting position and decided to practice some magic. She started by conjuring a dagger. Since her realization earlier this morning she had found it easy to cast spells. Something inside of her clicked when she thought about Loki. 

 

She admitted she had feelings for him but she would never admit that she liked him on a personal level. That Goddamn  **_L_ ** word that ended people's lives. Nearly ended her life. 

 

Roman could cast and manifest illusions of the minor art. She could replicate holograms if certain objects and solids of small shape like a pencil. 

 

So she tried something. She thought of Loki for a moment and she could feel the weight of an apple in her hand. She could bite into it (though never eat it because it doesn't provide substance) chew it and swallow. It was the perfect apple. 

 

Roman chuckled in victory as she did this. A knock came from her door and Roman opened it. 

 

“Your naked!” Tony said chuckling his eyes running down her body. 

 

“Oh-” Roman chuckled awkwardly shutting the door and grabbing a shirt and some shoes and slipping them on. “Sorry! Anyways what do you need.” 

 

“Well i want you-” Tony said and Roman burst out laughing. 

 

“No.” Roman said and Tony looked mildly hurt. 

 

“Joking Jesus, shoot every man down as fast as you do me?” Tony said covering that insecurity with a joke. “As i was saying i want you come with me to the training room.” Tony said dragging Roman to the elevator and then down seven flights. 

 

The elevator went down level by level but not without lurching and gears grinding loud enough for Roman to feel sick to her stomach. 

 

“You scared of elevators?” Tony said chuckling as Roman squeezed the handles until her hands turned white.

 

“No.” Roman said denying it and Tony got a look in his eye that she never thought he would make. He was going to pull something stupid. “Tony dont you even dare.” Roman said as Tony smiled. 

 

He started to bounce in the elevator, the cables shaking the elevator to the point Roman lost her balance. Tony luckily caught her on the way down but fell at the same time. Roman latched onto him with an iron grip in fear for her own life. She hated elevators. 

 

“Hey Red its okay.” Tony said lifting her up and she still clung to him eyes wide. “Roman snap out of it.” Tony said snapping in her face breaking her day dream. 

 

“You are a literal asshole!” Roman cursed punching him hard in his shoulder. “Yes of course I’m afraid of elevators!” Roman said shuddering remembering a repressed memory. 

 

“Well you don't get that fear for anything, what happened.” Tony asked prying and Roman ‘hmpt’ and turned her face away from him. “Don't be so cold i was only playing.” Tony said walking around so Roman was looking at him but then she turned the other direction. 

 

Then he was suddenly behind Roman tickling her sides which were quite sensitive to the touch. “Bastard!” Roman said between gasps. 

 

“Oh my god Nat drops me before i can even get this close this is amazing!” Tony said smiling as he stopped tickling Roman, “so why the fear?” 

 

Roman rolled her eyes and simplified it as much as possible, “during Loki’s apocalypse i didn't tell him the full story. When he allowed the aliens to invade the city i was eating at one of those fancy two story restaurants with my family. My mother died as you know but my dad and sister both got sent to the hospitals which were already flooded with patients worse off than them. The aliens invaded the hospitals and i was in one of the elevators.” Roman said shaking just remembering the feeling. “They shot the cables right off and i went from the twentieth floor to the second in a,” Roman snapped her fingers and shuddered. “I would have died if it weren't for you.” Roman said smiling faintly and it all clicked with Tony. 

 

“You were the elevator girl i saved. But your hair wasn’t-” he motioned and Roman chuckled. 

 

“My parents forced me to dye it all my life from when my power manifested.” Roman said remembering how it was always her fault for the disappearance of money from the savings when it was Dad taking her to the barbers on a monthly basis.

 

“Well anyways i have a surprise for you.” Tony said intertwining his hand with hers and leading her to a off room she didn't notice was there before. He opened the room and it was basically a mini training room. A punching bag a treadmill a few machines and weights. 

 

“Did you give me my own training room?” Roman asked confused what the significance was. 

 

“Well when you say it like that it takes all the joy out of it.” Tony said whining. “But that's not all,” he gestured around the room and smiled, “it's all fireproof. You can't burn this down.” Tony said and Roman looked at him hesitantly. 

 

“Can i try it out?” Roman said and Tony nodded leaving the room watching her from a window that looked into the room. 

 

Her hands ignited into a flame that devoured her upper arm. She held her hand out and the fire increased until the entire room was covered in flames.  _ Well Tony was right,  _ he came in a few minutes with a fire extinguisher and blew out the flames. Everything was intact and Tony was right. 

 

“Huh well then i guess i owe you one.” Roman said looking at Tony and winking. 

 

“Does that apply to anything?” Tony said winking _ (jokingly)  _ and Roman laughed. 

 

“It applies to coffee or a restaurant i can afford.” Roman said smirking and Tony nodded his head like he was in deep thought. 

 

“Well if we were to get coffee or dinner i would have to pay considering I wouldn’t want you wasting what little money you had on such little things.” Tony said playing the billionaire card and Roman shook her head. 

 

“I could also make you coffee considering i was also your barista a million years ago.” Roman said and Tony gasped. 

 

“That was you! You made my day worth living!” Tony said smiling widely. 

 

“Yeah i was the only one willing to mare Tony Stark's coffee, the other baristas just groped themselves behind the counter thinking about you.” Roman said laughing and Tony smirked. 

 

“Well i certainly have that impression.” Tony said and Roman chuckled.

 

“Yeah sure on most girls but not me.” Roman said watching as Tony calculated a rebuttal. 

 

“You and me both know you aren’t like most girls Red. You’re even better.” Tony said and Roman sputtered in shock. 

 

“Smooth Criminal!” Roman shouted laughing to the point she started to cry a but. 

 

Tony even though Romans fit of laughter held her hand the entire ride up the elevator and back to her room. 

 

“Thank you so much Tony. I really cannot express to you how much all of this means to me.” Roman said smiling,  _ i felt loved, a real family. A piece of me that i thought was lost was found again.  _ Roman stood on her tippy toes and hugged Tony. 

 

“Aw you're making me all misty eyed.” Tony said sarcastically rocking on the heels of his feet. 

 

Roman chuckled and gave him a small peck on the cheek, then Loki came out of his room and saw Roman holding and laughing with Tony. He turned right back on his heels and went into his room. 

 

“Let me guess Loki?” Tony asked as soon as Roman pulled away, which was almost immediate. 

 

“Yep.” Roman sighed and rubbed her temples. “Come on.” Roman said grabbing Tony and pulling him into her room. 

 

“Oh do you have gossip for me!” Tony asked excitedly and Roman chuckled. 

 

“You sound like a white drama queen who only drinks Starbucks.” Roman said laughing. “But yes drama.” 

 

“Yes give me the gossip!” Tony said as Roman handed him a iced coffee and sat down in front of him with a glass herself. 

 

“Well Loki has been training me to do magic.” Roman said conjuring a solid apple and slicing it open and then into pieces. Waving her hand it disappeared and a whole apple took its place. “But I’m more powerful in my dreams when i was in real life.” Roman said continuing to cut the apple but at a quicker speed. 

 

“What happened then between you to?” Tony asked and Roman stopped dicing the apple and stared at him. 

 

“I’m getting there hold your horses Britty.” And Tony gave a small smile. “So then yesterday i was practicing with him and i just cast a small light spell.” Roman said demonstrating with her free hand and then going back to chopping the apple over and over again, each time increasing speed.

 

“So then he gave me a true genuine smile and the light i casted did this.” Roman stopped dicing and opened her hand. With the light came thoughts of Loki and how her body ached for him. The blinding light made Tony fall and cover his eyes and Roman closed her hand stopping the spell. “Sorry but my point proven.” Roman said bitterly.

 

“So even your magic wants the two of you together.” Tony said smirking, “that’s actually pretty cute, could make for a good book title.  _ Take note Leto, Tony is giving you gold bricks. (The author groans and changed the Title from the ‘God of Mischief to Magical bonds. Thanks Roman). Your always welcome Leto!”  _

 

“It could.” Roman said smiling. “But continuing on, i accept that i have feelings for him but i don't think i could ever say i  **_L_ ** worded anyone.” Roman said looking away and Tony bursted into laughter. 

 

“Please im pinning after a Boy Scout who is in love with his best friend that died when he went in the ice. But i can say Love just as well as you could.” Tony said and Roman sighed. 

 

“But the  **_L_ ** word is another story i don't care to get into.” Roman sighed and Tony only smirked. “I'll tell someone someday so the story is clear to the reader but not today.” Roman said and Tony looked confused. 

 

“Reader?” Tony asked and Roman chuckled. 

 

“If only the great Tony Stark understood how to break the fourth dimension. That would be even funnier.” Roman said conjuring the apple and starting to cut it all over again. 

 

Tony only nodded in agreement before leaving Roman alone to vegetate on the couch and write and pass out from sleep deprivation. Roman got bored of watching TV and used the countertop in front of her to cut apples again. The knife goes Chop  _ chop  _ **_chop._ ** Then blood pours everywhere as Roman accidentally cut a chunk of her finger off. 

 

Roman wasted no time grabbing a towel form the bathroom and stopping the blood flow. Expect it didn't stop. “Fuck fuck fuck!” Roman said watching as her white towel started to stain with a crimson shine. “Loki!” Roman said opening her door and walking to his door. She knocked hard enough for the entire hallways to know, she heard shuffling and then Loki opened the door. 

 

**Loki’s POV**

After he had seen Roman and Tony holding each other he knew he had no chance. He knew enough form every girl he had ever dated that he was always his brothers sloppy seconds.  _ In this case it would be Tony Stark's but the same rules apply _ . Never ever become someone’s sloppy seconds. You can devote yourself to that person but they will always be infatuated with the person they were dating before. 

 

And Loki couldn't help the pang of anger and sadness that burst his heart. He could feel the sadness wash over him like the rains ( _ down in Africa _ ) on a stormy day. He could also feel the anger and jealousy for Tony Stark grow in his heart with each passing moment. 

 

Loki couldn't even stop himself from crying. Roman was the one who treated him like a person, the one who gave him a chance even after he ruined all of his past ones. She was the shinning star in the sea of darkness he had called home for generations. The way she reacted when her magic became so strong made him reconsider. He remembered something about magic being tied to the person they loved and when they were near the magic would increase power. But no one in the world would ever find their _ as Midgardians call them,  _ Soulmates. 

 

He had been crying for a few minutes. His hair a mess and his face salty from his tears. He went to the bathroom and washed himself off and left his hair the same. His eyes still red and puffy from crying but its not like anyone would ever visit him except his brother. 

 

_ Speak of the devil and you shall receive _ , Loki though bitterly opening the door. “What do you need you Oaf.” Loki asked looking for Thor only to see her bleeding from a towel. 

 

“You were crying.” Roman said watching Loki conjure up his medical kit. 

 

“And your bleeding all over the place.” Loki countered pulling the towel away to see Roman missing a chunk of her index finger. “Little one how did you manage to do this.” Loki said managing to stop the bleeding. A green light enveloped his fingers as her healed up Romans hand. 

 

“I was able to conjure a solid apple.” Roman said casting it in her opposite hand. Loki picked up the apple once Roman had a working finger and bit into it.  _ Juicy and sweet, it's so delicious.  _ “I've found that i can conjure bigger weapons but i still feel fatigued the bigger the weapon.” Roman said summoning a bow and stumbling and Loki caught her and escorted her to his couch. 

 

“Don't push yourself to hard.” Loki warned and Roman chuckled and smiled. 

 

“When do i ever listen.” Roman retorted and then looked back to him, “why were you crying?” Roman asked grabbing his hand and he recoiled a bit. 

 

“Midgard has proven to give me what you call allergies this year.” Loki said,  _ it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth, it was acutely next month his allergies acted up.  _ “In Asgard we don't have pollen or anything that hinders our respiratory system.” Loki said and Roman looked intrigued. 

 

“How are the Asgardian people adjusting to life on Earth after everything.” Roman asked and Loki smirked and looked away. 

 

“They seem to be faring quite well thanks to my brother and Stark. Stark has been constructing buildings for out people and education centers for our children taught by both Asgardian and Midgardian teachers.” Loki smiled softly, “for our children can have a future here on earth.” 

 

“That's amazing.” Roman said smiling,  _ that smile could kill me.  _ “I would love to learn more about magic and history of Asgard.” 

 

“You wish and you shall receive. What do you want to know.” Loki said and Roman went off on questions about history. Books and how the Asgardian culture got translated into Norse mythology. Then she asked about magic and how many forms of magic there was. 

 

“Well in all honesty magic is still a growing subject for Asgardian.” Loki chuckled. “You have magic and then dark arts. In magic you have destruction arcane and healing. For dark arts it’s mainly illusions destruction and anything you can use to distract or harm your opponent.” Loki explained. 

 

He then demonstrated a small minor spell form each category. Destruction magic; he cast a small flame, snowflake and roots grew from his hand. Arcane magic he drew runes on the palm of his hand and then cast them forward summoning small creatures that would help in a battle. For healing, that was more harder to show. Loki dug his nails into his arm and then healed it. Roman looked amazed, pure wonder and bliss in her eyes making them shine like the brightest star or diamond known to man. 

 

“What about the dark arts? I’m sure you’ve dabbled in it.” Roman asked and Loki sighed. 

 

“While I’m not proud of it i have meddled with dark magic.” Loki said making a clone of himself. He then cast the same arcane spell using the dark magic version and black burnt creatures appeared, to serve the same purpose but they were even more dangerous.

 

“There creepy.” Roman commented as they disappear one by one. Loki laughed. “But what got you into dark arts?” Roman asked making Loki look at her questionably. 

 

“Well from a young age i learned self defense and got the best education in magic, in every field i was considered advanced. I was bored and my mother had plenty of books she thought she could keep from me on the subject. Slowly over time i learned spells to summon faes and spirits that would haunt your dreams.” Loki said poking her head trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“Will you teach me?” Roman asked shocking Loki. 

 

Loki had to think, dark arts took apart of your soul in a literal sense to learn. “As long as your willing to pay the price. Plus you learn all the spells that i know in every art.” Loki said and Roman nodded excitedly. 

 

“I can't wait thank you Loki!” Roman said suddenly hugging him, her arms laced around his neck and Loki hesitantly hugged her back. 

 

“Your welcome Little One.” Loki muttered into her neck almost living in this moment. Taking in every inch of her body her presence. She broke the hug and smiled before heading to her room. 

 

Loki was in love with this Midgardian and she was a goddess compared to him. She could never love a man who couldn't love himself. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Roman woke up to Peter meowing from the couch and someone shushing him. In her mischievous nature she, as quietly as she could, fell off her bed and rolled under it. She could clearly see it was Steve trying to be as quiet as he could be in waking her up. Thank god she had her own security alarm. 

 

As soon as he got close to the bed her hand shot out and grabbed his leg. He let out a not so many shriek and fell on his butt. Roman burst into laughter and crawled out from under the bed. 

 

“That was mean!” Steve said grasping his heart, Roman almost worried about giving him a heart attack  _ almost _ . 

 

“That's for coming into my room.” Roman said helping him up. 

 

“You weren't answering your door and Jarvis let me in. You wanted to help cook breakfast didn't you?” Steve asked suddenly looking guilty as if he was forcing her to do something. 

 

“Don't get that look. This is of my free will and i want to help you. But right now I’m super tired and your strong so i deserve a piggyback ride.” Roman said chuckling and smirking. 

 

“Okay okay fine.” Steve said lowering himself as Roman claimed onto his back. “But just this once and please eat more your like a feather.” Steve said and Roman giggled.

 

“Stevie please i eat enough as it is. It's not my fault my body literally burns fat.” She said making a joke to her own ability and Steve laughed. 

 

“Well you're the lucky one, all of use have to exercise our pounds off.” Steve said getting into the elevator and Roman held him a little tighter. “You alright?” He asked noticing the change. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Roman whispered hiding her face in the shoulder and smiling softly. Steve was surprisingly comfortable for a ice cube. 

 

_ What to soon? It's only been 70 ish years.  _ The elevator doors opened and Steve sat Roman down on the counter and started grabbing ingredients. 

 

“Do you want to take over the bacon sausage and waffles while I make three types of pancakes?” Steve asked and Roman nodded. 

 

“Yep I'll do that now.” Roman smiled and turned the stove on. 

 

As they both cooked together Steve would have her various ingredients she needed and Roman would plate pancakes on their plates with no problem. They were in perfect sync with each other. Roman cooked the bacon and sausage and started to brew coffee. Steve flipped a pancakes and ppl later another one and started some tea for Natasha. 

 

“Good morning Steve.” Tony said turning his attention to Roman. “morning Red.” Steve said hugging her from behind and watching her cook. 

 

“I'll burn you with the stove if you don't let go Stark.” Roman warned jokingly grabbing his hand. He yelped and grabbed his hand.

 

“I will not have scars on my beautiful hand!” Tony said pouring his cup of coffee and scrolling on his phone. 

 

“Good morning!” Thor's voice boomed from the elevator and Roman nearly jumped out of her skin. 

 

“Thor please for the love of the gods use your inside voice.” Roman hissed and Thor laughed. 

 

“I see my brother is rubbing off on you.” Thor said chuckling and Tony watched Thor laugh. 

 

“Yeah in more ways than one.” Roman grumbled feeling slightly annoyed. 

 

“You bring the drinks and I'll bring the pancakes.” Steve said with four plates on his hand and arm. Roman grabbed as many as she could humanly carry. Everyone around mainly got black coffee with two sugars but Clint Bruce and Natasha got normal tea with a touch of honey and lemon for Bruce. Roman actually made Tony his signature drink just because she would never forget his vain taste buds. Only whole milk with two sugars and a pump of vanilla. 

 

As soon as Roman set down the cup Tony gasped. “My signature!” He drank some and smiled. “I'm never letting you go.” Tony said pleasantly surprised and happy. 

 

“How'd you know Sir Stark likes his coffee like that Lady Roman?” Thor asked and Roman chuckled. 

 

“I used to be a barista at the coffee shop Tony went to. I was the only one willing to make a billionaire's coffee. Plus the Avengers when they got coffee there.” Roman said laughing taking a bite of her food. 

 

“So your the one that made me that camomile tea that nearly killed me.” Natasha said smiled. “In a good way of course.” Natasha added due to the look on Romans face. 

 

“Yes you do make a good black coffee.” Loki said sitting besides Roman. 

 

“Ah well I love to make coffee.” Roman said smiling. She could feel Loki hovering over her. Apart of her didn't mind it but at the same time she did. 

 

“Everything alright Little one?” Loki asked almost sensing her discomfort. 

 

“Yes I'm fine.” Roman said cleaning up her empty plate. 

 

“You don't have to lie to me. You've been distant ever since you found out how to control your magic better.” Loki said and Roman shook her head. “So what fuels it.”

 

“Well Tony does have a library here so I went and did some research for myself.” Roman shifted until she sat on the counter. “It was a norse tale between lovers. They both were magic users and they found strength from each other. It was then after the wives husband died she found she had a light within her to tie eachothers magic together.”  _ Stop stop we know where this is going! _

 

“So your saying your tied to me?” Loki asked almost shocked. 

 

“Do I even need to admit it.” Roman said casting the same light spell and it turning into an almost blinding light.

 

“That's why you've been so distant then?” Loki asked shocked and Roman nodded. He didn't say anything after that and she left the kitchen. She went down to the gym and went to her training room. 

 

Roman just started to box not wanting to bother with machines or anything. “Your forms off.” Clint's voice said from the doorway. 

 

“Your talking to me?” Roman said raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

 

“Well I didn't really trust you at first but you've been here for three months so I figured I would have to talk to you eventually.” Clint said holding the punching bag steady as Roman continued to punch it. 

 

“Hit with your full force. And snap your wrists.” Clint said and Roman followed his instructions. Now she was hitting twice as hard and Clint was actually staggering back with each punch landing. 

 

“See isn't that much better.” Clint said and Roman laughed. 

 

“Yes much thank you for the help.” Roman said smiling. 

 

“Anything for a fellow Avenger.” Clint said nodding and going off to train on his own.

 

Roman practiced and tried to shoot her fireballs. She could form them into balls and toss them but not very far. So far it sucked. 

 

She learned that she could wrap her entire body in flames acting as a flame but could only keep this up for a few minutes. Then she could also raise a wall of fire but at the same time it physically hurt Roman. By the time Roman stopped she could barely walk. 

 

“Roman are you okay?” Peter asked as she stumbled out of the elevator relying on the wall for balance. 

 

“Practicing with fire makes me very tired.” Roman mulled out sliding down the wall. 

 

“You also rhyme when your tired.” Peter said laughing. “Come on i'll tuck you into bed.” Peter said grabbing her limp arm. 

 

“I’m not getting up.” Roman muttered and Peter dragged her body down the hallways. “Why did you not ask for help.” 

 

“Eh your right there and Loki's been locked up in his room only going to the library.” Peter said and Roman nodded. “Want to go to Wades once your rested.” Peter asked and Roman nodded crawling onto the couch. 

 

“Goodnight little one.” Peters voice instead of being his own was Lokis. Roman was too tired to care. 

 

Roman woke up with an ache in her very body and a headache that felt like her skull was being crushed. Roman dry heaved air as her head pounded. “Jarvis turn off all the lights in my room.” Roman groaned sitting up with her eyes still shut. She blindly shuffled to her bathroom and went to the medicine cabinet. She still had the painkillers from last time and she took more than she should have.  _ Honestly it's not like it mattered, the fire burned most toxins out of my body before they could affect me.  _

 

Roman laid back down for a few minutes until the medicine kicked in and her head stop pounding. Roman got up and went downstairs. Down to the lobby actually. After the incident with Hellfire, Fury decided it was finally time to take the restraints off. So both Roman and Loki had been able to roam freely for these past few weeks. 

 

Roman walked into the city and made her way to Wade's apartment.she got there a half and hour later and Wade happily let her in practically forcing her to spill everything. How her and Hellfire merged finally. She also went into detail about her and Loki and their magic being bound together. 

 

“Well it sounds like he likes you to.” Wade said simply as Roman made herself coffee. 

 

“Yeah but remember what happened the last time I actually said the  **_‘L’_ **  word Wade.” Roman practically hissed and Wade nodded. 

 

“That was the day i found you on the roof.” Wade said shaking his head.

 

“Yep caught my fiancé with my sister.” Roman laughed tearing up. “Fucking bitch.” Roman said she could feel Hellfire stirring under her skin and her hair rise off of her head. 

 

“Your family is nothing but back stabbers. You shouldn’t have been surprised.” Wade said calming her down. 

 

“Of course i wasn’t surprised. I said i loved him and he loved me to, then two months later he was fucking my sister.” Roman cussed and her hair was fully on edge. “Damian got with my sister once and she sank her fangs into his body and stole him from me.” Roman said her hand cracking the cup she was holding. 

 

“But?” Wade asked and Roman sighed. 

 

“But I’m thankful she ruined it, i got to meet you and the Avengers for god sake.” Roman said smiling, “but then again I’m pinning over a man i could never have.” 

 

“Please your both in love with each other and it's just your past holding you back.” Wade said and Roman sighed. 

 

“Well my past and the fact i ruin everything i touch its only a matter of time.” Roman said looking away and Wade pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Don't say that Red. Everything you touch may burn but its the person that makes people stick around.” he said against her neck. 

 

“Yeah sure but at the same time it's what drives people away.” Roman said shaking her head. “Want to walk me back to base so you can come visit Peter of you want?” Roman asked and Wade jumped around the room looking for clean appropriate clothing. 

 

“I swear half of his isn’t mine.” Wade said kicking lacy underwear away from him and grabbing a clean hoodie. 

 

“What so its Peter's?” Roman asked skeptically and Wade chuckled. 

 

“You didn't hear it from me.” Wade said quickly and Roman laughed. 

 

“Oh my god you took his virginity!” Roman scoffed and Wade laughed. 

 

“He was just so delicious and he consented of course and hell Roman your the only virgin in that tower now!” Wade said making Roman blush. “Saving yourself for your Prince Charming has its kicks but its so not worth the wait.” 

 

“Wade!” Roman snapped blushing and turning away. “I forgot i told you that damnit.” Roman internally scolded herself. 

 

“Ah well it only took a whole bottle of whiskey.” Wade said offering his hand. 

 

“Yeah you also forgot the bottle of Vodka i had to buy for you.” Roman said remembering how they both got shit faced drunk, “even then you went smashed.” 

 

“Yeah I remember. I paid you back thought with the whiskey.” Wade said walking with Roman down the crowded New York streets. 

 

“So I thought you would have to leave for work?” Roman said and Wade chuckled. 

 

“Yeah i admit I’m going to need to leave county for a bit just to get some more money.” Wade said like it was no big deal. 

 

“Be safe and tell Peter when you leave.” Roman warned him and Wade chuckled. 

 

“I would but at the same time I wouldn’t.” Wade said smiling sadly there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. “The less he knows about my exact location the safer he is.” 

 

“You love him don't you?” Roman asked and Wade stopped he was smiling ear to ear and nodded. 

 

“Originally he was just a piece I wanted to try but he excites me in everywhere. I haven't felt this since  _ her _ .” Wade said referring to his girlfriend he had gotten serious with.  _ Poor Wade _ .

 

“Well trust me Peter is a keeper.” Roman said smiling and Wade nodded. 

 

“And Loki no matter how much of an arrogant prick I think he is- he's a keeper for you as well.” Wade said wrapping his arm around Romans neck. “Now take me to my arachnid baby.” Wade said and Roman chuckled. 

 

“Don't get your panties in a twist.” Roman said laughing and Wade nodded. 

 

“But i can still get Peters twisted right?” Wade said wiggling his non existent eyebrows and Roman laughed. 

 

“Whatever you want Wade just don't tell or send me any drunk texts.” Roman said almost regretting remembering that memory. 

 

“I've apologized so many times.” Wade whined and Roman laughed. 

 

“Wade it was a porno with you and your girlfriend, i saw everyone’s everything in two seconds of the video. I didn't need to know that.” Roman said whining,  _ he didn't know that Roman had actually saved that on a thumb drive and buried it for blackmail purposes.  _

 

“Hey i mean at least you you got to see how big i am.” Wade said and Roman started to laugh. 

 

“Please Wade i've seen your dick so many times i don't even want to think about it.” Roman laughed and Wade looked hurt, “not because of the scarring just because I’m me and i just- sorry that just came out wrong.” Roman said stopping him and he smiled faintly. 

 

“It's fine Red i got what you meant.” Wade said kissing her head and walking her to the Avengers tower. They rode the elevator up to Romans floor and they separated there. Wade went into Peter's room and Roman could hear them laughing and then Peter gasp.  _ Tony should really soundproof Peter's room.  _

 

“Lady Roman!” Thor's voice boomed from the elevator making Roman turn. 

 

“Thor! To what do i owe the pleasure.” Roman said walking over to him. 

 

“I’m afraid i must ask a favor. Stark is having problems setting up a way for Asgardians to ‘beam’ to certain places. I was wondering if you could maybe help.” Thor said and Roman nodded. 

 

“Yeah come on let me grab something and talk to Tony and Banner.” Roman smiled,  _ my designs come in handy _ . 

 

Thor followed Roman to her room. While he was playing with Peter  _ (the cat) _ , which he was fascinated by considering Thor was a dog guy, Roman grabbed her binder full of designs. Taking out the page on theoretical teleportation. 

 

“This cat is a wonderful creature.” Thor boomed and Peter meowed as if he was thanking Thor. 

 

“Yeah Peter is a great cat.” Roman said watching as Peter climbed on Thor’s mussels, “he will also perch on your shoulder so good luck getting him off.” Roman laughed as Thor tried to take Peter off. 

 

“He fears i will leave him.” Thor said sympathetically and opened the door holding it for Roman. “I will hold onto your cat.” Thor said as Roman petted Peters head. 

 

“Alright but be careful because if you make a sudden movement he may claw you.” Roman said getting into the elevator with Thor. 

 

“I do not fear the claws of such a small creature.” Thor said confidently and then the elevator jolted to a start and he almost yelped. “How are they so sharp they pierce clothing!” Thor said and Roman laughed. 

 

“Thor cat claws are like any beasts, they still hurt no matter how much armor you have on.” Roman said prying Peter off of Thor and setting him onto the elevator floor. 

 

“Will he be okay following us?” Thor asked as the elevator doors opened to the lab. 

 

“Peter obeys.” Roman said snapping her fingers and walking to where Bruce and Tony were working. 

 

“I cannot think of anything powerful enough to charge something so big that would still be able to teleport someone. If were lucky this would only work once.” Bruce said and Tony groaned rubbing his head. 

 

“That's why you make it big and power it with something small.” Roman said handing Bruce a blueprint. 

 

“Where would we even get the power source for this.” Bruce asked looking the blueprint over. 

 

“Well for the power source have you ever considered to power it with Magic? Like the rainbow bridge that Heimdall powered.” Roman looked to Thor and nodded sympathetically. “It could run purely on magic or an alternative would be a powerful crystal only found on the outer reaches of the Milky Way.” Roman said pulling up a news article about a meteorite that crashed to the earth years ago. 

 

“Where would we even get this?” Tony asked, “i mean I have the money but there a limit to how much money I’m willing to spend on something.” 

 

“Well considering i've been doing research and all that fancy stuff,” Roman smirked, “you get in contact with Peter Quill and ask him for a favor.” Roman said a Tony nearly exploded. 

 

“I am not asking that asshole for help!” He snapped the sudden change in moods making Roman shudder. 

 

“Fine then.” Roman said calling Peter, “Thor would you please take me to where the Asgardians are so i can see in person what Bruce and Tony has constructed.” Roman asked sweetly venom still lacing her voice. 

 

“As you wish.” Thor said and Tony threw something resulting in a loud crash. 

 

“Roman I’m sorry!” Tony called out as the door shut. 

 

“You must realize Tony has been under a lot of stress lately.” Thor said and Roman shook her head. 

 

“Yeah i know but he should know when to put his feelings aside and ask for help.” Roman shook her head as Thor lead her to a small aircraft. “Can we actually stop and visit my hometown.” Roman said and Thor nodded. 

 

“Where would that be?” Thor asked starting the ship.

 

“Missouri.” Roman grumbled. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As soon as the ship was on autopilot Thor set off to asking a million questions. “Alright alright!” Roman snapped feeling suffocated. “Let me please explain myself then you can ask me questions.” 

 

“I apologize i let my brain decide my actions.” Thor said nodding and Roman sighed. 

 

“I was born in Missouri originally.” Roman sighed rubbing her head, “i went to school there and lived there until i was about seven, my best friend ended up getting kidnapped and my parents thought it would be safer if we moved. My dad had friends in California so we moved there.” Roman said sighing,  _ suppressed memories,  _ “after my best friend was kidnapped i was so broken, i denied the fact i was even from Missouri and i just tried to lay low and live normally. Then my mom had my sister Celine and she got everything handed to her. While i was the eldest i was treated like shit.” Roman laughed, “then when i went to college i came here to New York and met Wade.” 

 

“I had no idea. Your mother and father should have never treated you like that.” Thor said sincerely. 

 

“Yep but they did. I also think were landing?” Roman said looking out the window and Thor went to the cockpit. 

 

“We’ve landed successfully. Where to Roman.” Thor asked as the doors opened. 

 

“Just me, trust me i can protect myself and it's better if I’m alone for this.” Roman said smiling, “i promise i will come here if anything happens.” Roman said and Thor nodded. 

 

“I do not agree with this idea but i trust you to come back Roman.” Thor nodded and Roman smiled. 

 

“I'll be back by morning tomorrow.” Roman said walking through the fields where they landed and Roman made her way back to her original house. Thank the gods Thor landed the ship near the city she lived in. People gave her glances and whispered about her, thanks to Celine she was quite popular in Missouri. When Celine found out Roman burnt down half the school she posted the story on some website so the entire town found out and she got death threats in California. 

 

Roman reached her house which was still abandoned. No one would live where a murderer lived after all. Roman entered the house and let her hand trail along the walls. Family photos of them still hung on the walls and despite everything being covered in dust Roman could still see the pictures. She went to her old room and smiled faintly at the artwork hanging on the walls. This was all before her powers manifested. Just Roman and her best friend. Roman opened her drawers and found a small blue device. Still taped on the device was a picture of her best friend. 

 

_ I’m still alive Romie, please don't worry about me and if you need anything please contact me on this. Press the main button twice and i'll come home. Love your best friend- _

 

Roman grabbed the device and the picture of them together. She also grabbed her Walkman with his mixtape in it. She gently placed them in her bag and hailed a taxi to take her to a more deserted part of Missouri. 

 

By the time she got there it was the evening, the sun was setting illuminating the fields a present golden orange. Roman walked further and deeper into the fields than she wanted and set down the communicator. She clicked the button twice and despite its old age it hummed to life. 

 

“Please enter a five lettered name.” The voice said and Roman sighed. 

 

“Roman?” She said and the machine sent out some sort of blue pulse and turned green. “Guessing that worked.” Roman said looking at the picture of them together. 

 

It took three hours before Roman saw something break the atmosphere. Roman at that point was sitting down in a burnt circle of weeds listening to her somehow still charged Walkman. 

 

“Roman!” Quills voice called out and she sat up and he approached her with his gun raised. 

 

“Who are you and how did you get this.” He demanded patting her person for weapons while the rest of his team still confused watched. 

 

“Well if you would wait instead of jumping.” Roman said holding out the picture and her Walkman. 

 

“You gave me that a for my birthday a year before your mom died.” Roman said smiling at the memory. “You spent all summer working at that pop shop to get enough money to buy one for yourself and then when you bought yours you gave it to me.” Quill took it hesitantly as if it would turn and kill him. 

 

“I gave you my Walkman because you were just so sad, you found out your mom was pregnant and you didn't want things to change so i gave you this to cheer you up.” Quill said. 

 

“Who’s the chick Quill.” A walking raccoon asked and Quill smiled. 

 

“Only my best friend in the galaxy.” Quill said sweeping Roman off of her feet and into his arms. “This is Roman and we knew each other before i left with Yando.” Quill said smiling in Romans neck. 

 

“Ah i got an upgrade.” Roman said laughing as Quill set her down and the rest of the team surrounded her. 

 

“So why did you suddenly call?” Quill asked lookin Roman in the eyes. 

 

“Well i knew you were flying around in space with a new team and space pirates and all of that so i didn't want to bother you.” Roman said rubbing her arm awkwardly. “Then i found out you helped Thor while ago with Warbringer.” Roman said shrugging. “Now i need a favor unfortunately.”

 

“Well that figures.” The raccoon said bitterly walking back on the ship followed by the others. 

 

“So you didn't even bother calling because you needed to see me?” Quill asked sounding hurt. 

 

“Quill when you left i was in a very rough place. My sister was born and suddenly i was just pushed aside, i felt like an outcast in my own family and that didn't stop. Then we were forced to move and my parents would never let me take that so i left. Then i learned about this.” Roman said her hand glowing and a flame sparking out of it. Quill looked amazed. “I buried my past behind but don't you dare think for a second i didn't want to call you. When i saw you come back to earth to help the avengers i wanted so desperately to reach out to you. I wanted to talk to you.” Roman said her voice harsh now, tears running down her face. “I just couldn't let you burden yourself with me again.” 

 

“Hey don't you dare say that. I’m sorry i really am. I should have whisked you off to space with me.” Quill said trying to get Roman to laughed but she just sobbed onto his shoulder. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Roman said her body shaking and Quill tried to calm her down. She felt so guilty and broken and all of this came to the surface. 

 

“Mantis can you please help her.” Quill asked and a small woman came out of the ship. 

 

“I can sense so much pain in her.” She said shuddering and staggering away. “She’s so broken.” Mantis said and Roman was trapped in Quills perfect I’ve grasp. “Just sleep for now.” Mantis said resting her hand on Romans head and she felt her whole world go black. 

 

Roman went to sleep and now she was watching her memories play before her. 

_ “Romie come play with me.” A young Quill said dragging a young Roman behind him out to the very fields she was last at.  _

 

_ “Peter wait up my legs can only run so fast.” Roman said whining and Peter stopped and picked her up.  _

 

_ “Just you and me against the world Roman!” Peter said happily running through the fields. They stopped at their favorite spot and Quil placed a small basket of food out for the two of them to eat.  _

 

_ “How’s your mom doing.” Roman asked softly and Peters face grew troubled.  _

 

_ “They say she won't live much longer than a few months.” Peter said started to cry.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Peter.” Roman said sitting next to him and comforting him.  _

 

_ “I don't know what to do.” Peter cried and Roman comforted him.  _

 

_ “You will always have me Peter. Star Lord and Star Lady.” Roman said smiling and Peter smiled back.  _

 

_ “Your always be my Star Lady Roman, no matter what happens to us.” Peter said snuggling into her shoulder.  _

 

_ “And you will always be my Star Lord Peter Quill.” Roman said kissing his head as they sat and talked for the next few minutes.  _

 

Roman gasped awake and Peter was by her side. “Where am? What happened!” Roman asked and Peter chuckled. 

 

“Your on my ship.” Quill said smiling, “you were so distraught earlier that Mantis urged you to go to sleep.” Quill explained and Roman sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry i let my emotions get the better of me.” Roman said shaking her head. “What time is it anyways?” Roman asked suddenly remembering Thor. 

 

“Its nine-” 

 

“Shit!” Roman cursed fumbling with her phone. She already had thirteen missed calls from Tony. “Oh dear god please tell me were not on Earth.” Roman said and Quill chuckled. 

 

“Well since you mentioned that, I’m doing your favor.” Quill said smiling, “it's just a simple rock you need from this planet so it should be easy.” Quill said and Roman jumped into his arms. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Roman gushed holding onto Quill. 

 

“Anything for my Star Lady.” Quill said into her neck making her giggle. 

 

“Well then i guess i owe you a favor now to Star Lord.” Roman said pulling away and smiling playfully. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Ah well i think I’m going to save that favor.” Quill said smiling, a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

 

“Ah- you can't keep your favor secret!” Roman whined and Quill laughed. 

 

“I believe i can my Star Lady.” Quill said going to the cockpit to pilot and Roman was right besides him. 

 

“You play dirty when you call me that. It reminds me of my childhood.” Roman, the fake rolling out of her mouth. 

 

“Yeah you mean happier times with me? Quill asked and Roman laughed. 

 

“Of course.” Roman said smiling but then her face rested neutral as they approached the planet. 

 

“Just a small rock right.” Quill asked engaging something. “Well i'll do you one better.” Quill used some sort of tractor beam to grab ahold of a big rock. 

 

“Quill are you sure the ship doesn’t seem to like that.” Roman said and he chuckled. 

 

“Oh please she loves it when I’m rough.” Quill said laughing. Suddenly they picked up speed dragging the asteroid behind them as they approached earth within a few minutes. “Back to Missouri?” Quill asked and Roman shook her head. 

 

“This needs to go to Norway, specifically this part.” Roman said pulling up the precise location. 

 

“Dont touch my baby.” Quill said watching Roman type in the coordinate. 

 

“Please Quill i promise i would never lay a hand on your ship.” Roman said nodding and Peter grunted. 

 

“But my ship is so big and large, you would love it.” Quill said winking and it suddenly clicked that Quill was talking about  _ his _ ship. 

 

“You haven’t changed.” Roman said laughing and playfully hitting Quill as they entered earth's atmosphere. “Well except for the fact you have a light beard.” Roman said rubbing her hands on his cheek and he almost pressed into her caress. 

 

“Yeah I just tried it out.” Peter said laughing as they landed. A very angry team of Avengers waited for her. 

 

“I'll be back.” Roman said bitterly and Peter grabbed onto her hand. 

 

“Hey i'll come with you. We can do this together.” Quill said holding her hand and Roman nodded. 

 

“Then let's get this over with.” Roman said following Quill to the cargo bay where the doors opened. 

 

“You have ten seconds to explain why your back on this earth!” Tony snapped looking at Peter who looked annoyed. 

 

“And also explain why Roman was with you.” Steve chimed in and Tony glared at him. 

 

Quill was about to speak up but Roman elbowed him and stepped out of his hand hold. “I offered you a suggestion and an answer, Tony you didn't want to ask for help and could.” Roman snapped at him. “You would rather put your personal feeling over helping a new civilization adapt to our earth!” 

 

“You still shouldn’t have gone off without telling us, Thor was quite worried as you can imagine.” Steve said and Thor nodded. 

 

“Yeah and i knew you would try to stop me.” Roman snapped back, “but look i have the component and its more than enough to power the gate, city and half of Norway!” 

 

“It was dangerous. You shouldn’t have risked your life for my people.” This time it was Loki who spoke. 

 

“But i still did Loki!” Roman snapped looking at him, “i mean hell you can lecture me all you want but no matter what I’m helping there people.” Roman said crossing her arms. 

 

“I'll help you move the crystal and then i'll get out of your hair..” quill said handing her another small device this time it looked transportable and discrete. “The same rules apply. Press twice and wait for something to happen, well for me to come back.”

 

“Thank you so much Quill. Trust me i'll be in contact.” Roman smiled and quill nodded before getting back on his ship. 

 

Roman walked towards the Avengers, most of them wore understanding faces but Tony looked furious. 

 

“Did he hurt you in any way because so help me god!” Tony started to ramble looking on Romans body for any cuts or scrapes. “Good your fine I’m also sorry for this.” Tony said and Roman could feel the click of those  _ damn  _ bracelets on her wrists. 

 

“Tony Peter would never hurt me first of all, i trust him with my life. Secondly i need these now because i left?” Roman said looking at the bracelets and their tempting glint. 

 

“How can you be so trusting of Peter Quill, he's a arrogant bastard.” Tony asked the the other Avengers filed into the plane. 

 

“Because i've known Star Lord since i was four years old. Trust me when i say Peter wouldn’t hurt me or let anyone hurt me.” Roman said and Tony shook his head. 

 

“‘Why does this not surprise me.” Tony said shaking his head and groaning. “While were here we might as well help Charles.” Tony said watching Quill move the rock into the city. Tony put his arm around Roman, almost jealousy. 

 

“Tony you don't have to baby me. I was completely fine.” Roman said smiling and holding his hand that was wrapped around her neck.

 

“He didn't try anything?” Tony asked making Roman laugh. 

 

“Peter Quill is a giant baby interested in space. He isn’t going to try anything with me.” Roman giggled at the assumption. 

 

“I’m just asking, Quill seems like a dangerous man.” Tony grumbled and Roman shook her head. 

 

“Anyways who is Charles? An Asgardian engineer or something?” Roman asked and Tony laughed. 

 

“Well interestingly enough his parents were king and Queen of a small kingdom just outside of Asgard. All of them left Asgard to learn about Midgard and their culture. There kingdom was based off of Midgard and was a piece of earth.” Tony explained and Roman nodded. 

 

“That’s awesome so is he helping current Asgardians get accustomed to Midgardian tools and tech?” Roman asked and Tony nodded. 

 

“As best he can i mean. They were learning about the 2000’s earth, a lot has changed but he has the will power.” Tony said and they entered the city. 

 

Now compared to anywhere Roman has ever been this was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, hands down. The architecture was based off of victorian era buildings and the trimmings were painted gold. In the middle of the cleaning stood a beautiful garden filled with roses and cherry trees.  _ (Which somehow were living)  _ In the middle of the cleaning stood a metal pad and Tony gestured for Roman to follow him. Besides it stood a metal hatch that he heavily opened. 

 

“Tony there you are!” A very  [ handsome ](http://www.fotstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/03-top-10-male-models-of-2018-lucky-jon-kortajarena.jpg) man said grabbing both Romans and Tony's attention. 

 

“Ah Charles! Did you get Romans present.” Tony said nudging Roman. 

 

“Ah so your Roman!” Charles extended his hand, “it's nice to meet you.” He shook her hand with that typical Asgardian strength. “And yes i got your gift. We shrank it down to get it in here but the power levels on this are completely off the charts.” Charles said leading them further into the underground lab. 

 

“Well it came from a planet made of this stuff. It's the most powerful material known to mankind.” Roman said and Charles nodded. 

 

“Well with this we can place it in a chamber that-”

 

“Would harvest the energy in a continuous loop.” Roman finished and Charles looked at her shocked. “I’m an engineer as well and it was my idea after all to get this.” Roman said chuckling and Charlies looked so pleased. 

 

“Tony why couldn't you get her sooner. She could literally have had this place up and running from day one.” Charles teased. 

 

“If you wanted you could actually keep a good sized portion of the rock for the teleporter and then another half for running the city’s electrical needs.” Roman offered and Charles smiled. 

 

“That would be perfect i will get a team on that right now.” Charles clicked something into a tablet and Roman suddenly heard drilling. “But i still need help containing the power source. Would you please help me?” Charles asked smiling _ , Jesus he smiles a lot. _

 

“I would be happy to!” Roman said and Charles lead her to a office looking lab. 

 

“So what got you into engineering?” Charles asked showing her the containment he made. 

 

“Just the fact you could build things to help people. I found i was always better with my hands than speaking to people.” Roman said laughing. “But for this i think your wiring could be better. Do you have a screwdriver?” Roman said holding out her hand and Charles placed a screwdriver in it. She set off to working. 

 

It had been about three hours of adjustments to make things perfect. The containment field was then duplicated by Charles and Roman fixed everything she though could be improved. The entire time Charles had asked her about earth and what it was like to live here. Roman of course sugar coated everything she said not letting Charles see how fucked up she was. 

 

“This should be enough to hold the crystal and the other half to power the city. Want to try it out?” Charles asked and Roman nodded. 

 

Charles put the fist crystal into the container and suddenly the telepad above them hummed to life illuminating the workshop below it. Roman put the second crystal into the containment and suddenly all of the shops electronics glowed bright and then dimmed. “Looks like the damper is working.” Roman said smiling. “We did it!” She said victoriously. 

 

“No love you did it. I merely helped you but you helped Asgard and its people.” Charles smiled and then bowed. “We are indebted to you.” Charles said looking into Romans eyes not breaking eye contact for a single second. 

 

“Please you don't have to bow! If anything I should be bowing to you, your a price after all.” Roman said offering him a hand up. “If i didn't do anything to help what would that even say about me.” Roman laughed and Charles smiled. 

 

“Want a tour of the city.” Charles offered and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tony shake his head. 

 

“I would be delighted.” Roman smiled and Tony got up. 

 

“Well sorry to disappoint but Roman and I have to get back to base.” Tony said grabbing Romans hand. “Thanks again Charles.” Tony said as he climbed up the steps dragging Roman behind him. 

 

“Tony what the hell!” Roman said pulling her hand out of his. 

 

“I am not letting you continue talking to Charles for one minute longer.” Tony said grabbing her hand. 

 

“I’m a grown woman and i get to decide who and who i don't talk to Tony!” Roman snapped and pulled her hand to her chest. 

 

“Yet you always seem to talk to the people who can harm you without a second thought!” Tony said getting in her face. “You are so brilliant but so so stupid!” Tony snapped. “After all the world will see you as a danger to their safety i cannot have the media targeting the avengers because they saw you.” Tony said sighed and in a moment Roman slapped Tony. 

 

“That's why you wanted me around. Not because Hydra is trying to abduct me but just so you could limit the risks to the avengers!” Roman was about to have a mental breakdown. “Here i thought I actually had people who care for me and wanted me. Guess i was wrong, like always.” Roman said she ran off in the same direction leaving Tony behind holding his cheek. 

 

Roman pulled out her phone and called the first result. On the other end a tired voice answered. “I need you to come get me please i cannot stay in Norway for another minute.” Roman said despite to get out. She heard rustling behind her and she turned around to see,  _ not Tony.  _ “Loki help me!” Roman shrieked dropping the phone and running into the dense part of the field. 

 

The man was right behind her and Roman turned around and blasted him with a fireball. Then something hit her neck and she collapsed onto the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Loki's POV**

As soon as Roman called Loki asking for help he was grabbing a shirt. From the phone he then heard a scream and a thud. He heard nothing else but the bushes swaying as another person chased after Roman. 

 

Loki was panicked. He quickly teleported to where the gps of the phone told him. Looking around the field he saw nothing, not one thing. Looking down he saw Romans phone still on calling him. A picture of him sleeping was his contact picture and he close his eyes. His blood boiling at this point. He desperately searched the field. Following the trail in the weeds Loki found footprints of two people. Roman running for her life and her scream echoed around Loki's head making him grind his teeth. 

 

“Roman!” Loki called out, he then found a piece of the green flannel Roman had been wearing. Loki hesitantly picked it up and looked it over. On the side of it written in what looked like fresh blood was  _ ‘Hydra’ _ . 

 

“Roman!” Tony's voice echoed around the field and Loki teleported pinning him against a tree. “Holy Jesus!” Tony yelled. 

 

“What in the Hells happened!” Loki hissed showing him the piece of cloth. 

 

“Me and Roman got into a fight she ran off into the field. The trackers!” Tony said and Loki teleported him back to his room.  _ His very messy room _ . 

 

“Find her Stark.” Loki growled. 

 

“Why do you even care Loki? From what i know you haven’t been talking to her as of lately because you found out your bond together by magic.” Tony said and Loki growled. 

 

“While i do admit that was a shock and i needed my time you did not hear her scream your name as she tried to outrun her attacker.” Loki growled holding a knife to Starks throat. 

 

“Look I’m sorry I’m triangulating her location now.” Tony said swatting the knife away and going back to typing on the computer. “No that's not possible.” Tony looked frantic and Loki looked at what was happening on the computer. 

 

“Are those her vitals?” Loki asked horrified at what he was seeing. 

 

“Roman died.” Tony said starting to cry. “Please leave me for a minute.” Loki only nodded the shock still setting into his heart. 

 

Loki could hear crashing coming from Tonys room along with a wail of despair. Loki teleported to an abandoned field and cried. The earth suddenly rotting around him as he stabbed his staff into the ground. Something inside of him broke, something inside of him died.

 

Loki started to laugh, he clutched his head his emotions were everywhere but one came to the surface. His rage, his anger, his will to kill, and that's what he did. He wasn’t going to stop until he found Romans body. 

 

**Romans POV**

Everything was cold and just boring. She could see around her, her memories playing. Hellfire stood next to her adding some color to this boring room. 

 

“Did i die?” Roman asked in a whisper and Hellfire nodded. 

 

“The man who kidnapped us, Bucky Barnes snapped our neck. He said he was finishing a job.” Hellfire said walking with Roman as she watched her memories play. 

 

The memory of when she first met Quill, the memory of her baby sister being born. Her parents and sister abusing her for years until she got her letter for engineering school. All of her memories had a black or green tinge around them. The black ones were her bad memories but the ones in green were happy. When Wade rescued her from the ledge, when she met Spiderman. The one memory that was the brightest was when she met Loki. That one was decorated in gold and green colors that wound around the memory. 

 

“Ironic isn’t it?” Hellfire said making Roman look at her. “He popped into our life and changed it forever, look.” Hellfire said gesturing to every memory after that. Every memory was decorated in the same gold and green pattern as the one where they met. Despite it being a sad or confusing memory it was still decorated in gold and green. 

 

“Those are his colors.” Roman whispered. “Gold and green how could i not realize it sooner!” Roman said going back the the memory of when they met. “Green was always my favorite color, which highlights my memories before him. Black being my worst days alive.” Roman said pointing to the ones of her family. “Then when he came along he changed my life, so the gold and green.” Roman said smiling. 

 

“That's how your magic with him is intertwined.” Hellfire said simply nodding her head. 

 

“Exactly, every memory with Loki in it has his gold color around my green.” Roman said everything clicking. “The green is my happiness but it's also my magic aura. As Loki said the auras can only earth colors so his is the light and mine is the green of this earth.” Roman said smiling looking at her chest and seeing a green ball of energy within her. 

 

“See your smarter than i thought.” Hellfire said laughing. “Your right your fates have been intertwined from the start.” Hellfire suddenly appeared besides Roman but a woman stood in front of her. She was beautiful. Golden hair flowing from her heads like the waves of an ocean. Her eyes bright and golden like the sun shining on the earth. 

 

“Your the wife of the husband from the norse tale.” Roman said approaching her. 

 

“My name is Kaleo.” She said smiling softly. “My husband you speak of was named Freydis.”

 

“You had a wife! Your love was forbidden and that's why Freydis was murdered!” Roman said and Kaleo nodded. 

 

“My father forbade the relationship but i never listened to him.” Kaleo said chuckling, “then he poisoned Freydis and she died in my arms.” 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Roman said softly, “but why did you bind me and Loki together?” Roman asked and Kaleo laughed. 

 

“She would never tell you the real reason but i will.” Another woman said joining Kaleo side. “My name is Freydis, my dear wife bound the two of you together due to your pasts.” Freydis waved her hand and suddenly Romans memories were replaced with Lokis. 

 

Roman saw how one memory in pituitary was completely black. “What happened?” Roman asked and Freydis made that memory disappear. 

 

“That memory will be clear soon enough. You have to find out on your own time.” Kaleo said wrapping her arms around her wife tenderly. 

 

Roman looked at every memory, how Odin took in Loki and always treated him cruelty. Thor being the crown child oblivious to what was really happening. Loki practicing magic with a woman Roman knew was Frigga. Then more memories but one memory was between Loki and Charles. 

 

“Its this Charles and Loki?” Roman asked watching as they laughed and held hands together. 

 

“Yes, very much like you they were meant to be wed together. That was until Loki found him cheating on him with a common servent.” Freydis said showing Roman the memory of Charles on top of a  _ ugly _ woman. She could almost remember the pain she went though. 

 

“We chose the two of you to be bound together because both of you have had the same pain in life.” Kaleo said resting a hand on Romans shoulder. “Never being good enough for your family, living under your siblings shadow. A broken relationship that scared your lives for good never letting the both of you love till now. Remember what Loki said to you about his magic finding you?” Kaleo said bringing the memory of their breakfast for Roman to see. 

 

“He said Frigga had told him that your magic will always find the person willing to help you. The magic he had sought me out because i was willing to help him.” Roman said everything was just going by so fast. 

 

“It was our will that sent him to your couch that day.” Freydis said and Kaleo nodded. 

 

“Your fates became bound that day.” Kaleo said smiling. “No matter how cold he gets towards you he cannot outrun the fates themselves.” 

 

“Were also terribly sorry that we had to meet like this but Bucky was the easiest man to manipulate.” Freydis said showing Roman a memory of him. “He is under Hydras influence, he cannot control his actions.” 

 

“You mean Steve Rogers, Bucky?” Roman asked looking at him more closely. 

 

“You are correct. He was also affected by the serum the Captain was injected with.” Freydis said the image disappearing. “But were sorry we had to kill you to talk to you. Your life will be restored have no worry about that.” 

 

“Loki is also still looking for your body, he's going to find it soon my love so we should finish this conversation.” Kaleo said a hand resting on her wives shoulder. 

 

“Forgive Tony as well. I admit it was the truth but he would have never said that to you.” Freydis said and suddenly everything started to brighten with colors. “Live a good life my child.” 

 

**Tony's POV**

Tony had just locked himself in his room for the past few months. He blamed himself for Romans death. Surprisingly enough Steve had taken over company meetings and controlling the tower. Everyone else had been trying to comfort both him and Loki. Tony stayed in his room and Loki went out at nights and returned in the early morning. No one knew what he was doing except the knew he was fighting. 

 

Tony still had Romans trackers on despite the fact they had read she was dead. It had been three months. Tony knew that Peter had taken Peter and Wade buried him in his work leaving Peter to nurse his own heart break. Natasha had been sad but she didn't let this cloud her judgment but Tony would often see her boxing in the training room. Steve took the blow and made sure that the rest of the team could survive, and the team did. Peter got better because of Peters  _ (the cat) _ help. Loki was still doing whatever but Tony often saw him sitting along in Romans training room conjuring blindingly powerful lights. 

 

Tony sighed and went to his computer. Within the first week Tony had pinpointed Romans location and Loki found her body. They had a funeral for her, Tony payed for it all himself and even invited Romans family. The only response Tony got was a letter of response saying ‘ _ good riddance’ _ . Tony watched as the vitals flatlined and he flinched as he remembered their conversation earlier. He never meant to say such hurtful things, he would never have said that. 

 

Like any day Tony Stark finished it with a bottle of scotch, just to dull the pain he felt in his heart and replace it with a pain in his head. He opened the bottle and drank a lot of it. His world spinning and head pounding. That's why he thought it was a hallucination  _ (this happened to often for Tony)  _ as the trackers came back to life.

 

**Loki's POV**

Loki these past three months has been horrible, as someone could say. Loki took it upon himself to find Quill and tell him his best friend died. Quill took it hard, though Loki didn't stick around to see what happened. After Roman's death his magic had gotten quite powerful just like the old Norse myth said. It pained him every time he used his magic though. Every time he cast a spell it reminded him of Romans smile and her laughter. The way her eyes sparkled when she found something funny or how she would cling to him during a scary movie. Loki kept his promise though. Each week he found at least one or two Hydra bases and snuffed them out like a flame to a candle. 

 

Tonight was slightly different. He went to visit Romans grave. Tony had built a small but elegant garden. By the roses you would find Romans grave. Yellow roses which were her favorite. Loki remembered their conversations about flower meanings and how the yellow roses meant beauty. Loki wanted nothing more than to shower her in yellow roses and tell her how beautiful she was. But he was to much of a coward to ever do that. 

 

He shook his head and picked a single yellow rose from the bush. Cleaning her headstone he laid it down. “Where ever you are Roman i wish you the best.” Loki stood up and teleported to the tower. He would often stay in Romans room, teleporting back to his when someone needed something. Thor had been there for him trying to help in any way he could. Though he couldn't. Romans room now overlooked the city and her own grave. 

 

So imagine Loki's shock when a arm shot out of the dirt and a single light illuminated the hand like a beacon. . 

 

**Romans POV**

Roman woke up in a dark small confined space. This immediately made her panic. She cast a light spell see around her hand this confirmed her beliefs. She was in a coffin, a really nice coffin as well Roman almost felt bad for damaging it. It must of cost thousands. She looked at her body and thankfully everything was intact. She summoned a small dagger and started to carve. The wood thankfully was easy to carve. The only bad thing was the fact she carved just enough for the wood to splinter under the weight of the dirt and to start pouring into the small space roman had. 

 

Fight or flight, this was one of those moments. You know what Roman chose, she chose to fight. She started to stab the coffin with just enough strength to make a hole big enough for her body to fit though. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the dirt poured onto her. She pushed herself upwards through the dirt until her hand met the air. She was running out of air and this was her only chance. With the last bit of her energy she summoned a light to illuminate wherever she was at. She hoped to god someone would see her. She could feel herself losing air and she exhaled. Suddenly needing to breath She inhaled the dirt around her filling her lungs. 

 

Then a sudden touch of another person and the strength of someone pulling her up. Loki's face was the first she saw and then a green man greeted her and she coughed up dirt. “We will be in your office get there fast!” Loki snapped grabbing into Roman and teleporting her up to Banners office. 

 

True to Bruce's word he shifted back to Banner and was in his office. “Roman I’m going to need you to focus on my voice and say awake.” Bruce said and Loki grabbed her hand. 

 

“Stay with me little one.” Loki said and Roman only shook her head. 

 

“I don't even know how this is possible.” Banner said showing Loki the scans of Roman he took before and after. “Her neck has healed completely.” 

 

“Kaleo and Freydis.” Roman rasped it hurt so bad for her to even talk. 

 

“Who?”

 

“You mean the goddess of the tale you told me about?” Loki asked and Roman nodded fearing to even speak. “Were they the ones who took you?” 

 

Roman nodded and gestured for something to write with. “I swallowed a bunch of dirt and i think that should be the pressing matter.” Roman said her lungs felt heavy. 

 

“Right! Loki I’m going to need you to leave Roman for a while, i need to clean her lung and prevent any damage that's happening to her lungs.” Bruce said and Loki almost growled. 

 

“I’m not leaving her again.” Loki said holding her hand almost painfully tight. 

 

“Its okay let him work.” Roman croaked out and Loki looked between the two and sighed. He released her hand and Bruce took her to another room where Loki couldn't see what was going on. 

 

Bruce was saying something and Roman just nodded as she was put under anesthesia. Then her whole world once again went black. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Roman woke up with a pounding headache and a very sore body. “Hey hey don't move. You just got out of surgery I’m surprised your even up.” Bruce whispered gently pushing her back onto the bed. Monsters around her beeped with sound and Loki was sound asleep holding her hand. “I also wouldn’t try talking for while, the dirt caused you to have strep throat.” Bruce said and Roman nodded. 

 

She kissed Loki's head and he stirred gently in his sleep. She kissed his head again and he stirred again trying to swat her away like a fly. 

 

“Little one?” Loki asked finally looking at her and she smiled. “Oh thank the heavens i thought it was all just a dream.” Loki said hugging her and she whined. “Sorry i forgot about your surgery!” Loki said imidditably apologizing. 

 

‘It’s fine’ Roman mouthed, ‘join me.’ Roman said patting the bed. 

 

“Are you sure?” Loki asked confused. 

 

‘Yes please.’ Roman scooted over to the edge and Loki joined her. He hesitantly pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into his chest. 

 

“I was so lost without you.” Loki said softly and Roman shook her head. “I’m glad your back, go to sleep now Little One.” Loki said softly and Roman drifted to sleep. She could feel Loki gently kiss her forehead and she fell asleep in his embrace. 

 

Roman woke up pressed against Loki's chest trapped in his embrace. She gently tapped his chest and he stirred slightly releasing his embrace. 

 

“Morning.” Bruce said softly and Roman gave a small wave. 

 

“Loki.” Roman whispered and Loki shifted in his sleep. Roman playfully slapped his shoulder. He opened one eye and Roman smiled. 

 

“Feeling better Little One?” Loki asked and Ready man nodded. 

 

“My voice is still sore.” Roman said her voice hoarse. “My chest is sore as well, hurts when I breath.” 

 

“Well I'm going to put you on real painkillers so the pain should go away soon.” Bruce said nodding. 

 

“Wait what about Tony or the Peters!” Roman asked her voice a harsh whisper as she strained it. “Oh no Wade!” Roman got up a little to quickly and her world spun.

 

“You need your rest.” Loki said forcing her to sit down. 

 

“I need to tell them I'm okay.” Roman said her voice starting to ache. 

 

“She should be okay to teleport.” Bruce offered and Roman smiled at him. Loki glared at him, “just saying.” 

 

“Please.” Roman said and Loki sighed. 

 

“Fine but let's start with the people in this building before I travel through Galaxy's.” Loki didn't bother with the elevator so instead he teleported her directly to Tony's room.

 

Tony was passed out surrounded by liquor bottles. “Is he dead?” Loki asked cocking his head to the side and Roman socked. 

 

“Tony?” Roman asked feeling for a voice. 

 

“Just leave me alone.” Tony groaned rolling over. 

 

“Anthony Stark get your ass out of bed!” Roman snapped at him and he got up ready to fight. 

 

“Why do you have to torment me!” Stark snapped back and Roman flinched at the venom in his tone. “I'm sorry what more can I do.” He started to cry and Roman looked to Loki for any help. 

 

“Give me a minute.” Roman said to Loki who only nodded and left. 

 

“Tony you need to look at me.” Roman said, he only looked away. Roman gently grabbed his face and turned it to hers. “I'm real.” Roman said moving his hand to her face and he whispered hushed things. 

 

“We buried you you cannot be alive.” Tony said starting to cry. 

 

“Tony look at the computer.” Roman said pointing to the computer which was still tracking her. “What does that say.” 

 

“It says your alive.” Tony's face blanked and then it all clicked. “Your alive!” Tony said pulling her roughly into a hug making her gasp and whice. 

 

“Gently please I just got out of surgery.” Roman said lifting up her shirt to show him the scar running down her chest. 

 

“I'm so sorry Roman I never mean any of that.” Tony said crying into her shoulder. 

 

“Tony it's okay. You were just trying to protect me from Charles I know he's a womanizer, also a man whore.” Roman grumbled and Tony chuckled. 

 

“I've missed you so much Red you have no clue.” Tony said laughing and holding her. Out of the corner of her eyes she say a silver blade decorated in dry blood. 

 

“I think i have some idea.” Roman said pulling away and pulling up his sleeve. He made no attempt to hide the fact his wrists were decorated in old and new scars. “Tony.” Roman said softly her throat closing, she was about to cry. 

 

“Hey dont cry for me.” Tony said softly drying her tears. “I’m so not worth it.” 

 

“Tony but you are.” Roman rasped she knew her voice wasn’t going to last long, “please don't ever do this please.” Roman begged and Tony nodded. 

 

“I won't, but you have your own battle scars now as well.” Tony said doing the same thing to her, he gently pulled down her sleeves to reveal her scars. “Were matching as horrible as that sounds.” Tony said chuckling. 

 

“I wish no one had to go through the pain i did. I wish everyone of my family could be happy.” Roman smiled sadly and Tony pecked his cheek. 

 

“Go talk to the others Red. All three Peters miss you.” Tony said releasing her hand and Roman smiled. 

 

“Trackers.” Roman whispered and Tony nodded. He went to his computer and Roman took notice that he threw the blade away 

 

“There disabled but I’m still going to be tracking you, I’m not letting you go again.” Tony said hugging her and Roman slipped out of the room and saw Loki waiting. 

 

“Parker.” Roman rasped and Loki nodded. Suddenly Roman was standing in a apartment and Peter raised his head up. 

 

“Roman?” He asked tears filling his eyes as he hugged her making her whince. 

 

“She just got out of surgery, your being to rough with her. She is not your rag doll!” Loki snapped Roman could feel him towering over her shoulder. 

 

Roman lifted up her shirt to show him the bandages covering her torso and he let go saying his apologies. “First Loki i love that your helping me but i've been dead for?” 

 

“You’ve been gone for three months.” Peter said answering her question. “Three months without Wade as well.” Peter said glancing around. 

 

“Where is he?” Roman said holding onto Peters hand. 

 

“He disappeared shortly after Loki found your body. I understand he has his own way of grieving but i wish i was there with him.” Peter said and Roman’s mind went to worse case scenarios. 

 

“When’s the last time you saw him.” Roman asked and Peter had to think about it. 

 

“Last i heard he was California, i know that he left before that explosion happened.” Roman gasped and went to Loki. 

 

“Take me there!” Roman rasped and Peter said something. Roman was already at the explosion sight and she could hear singing. 

 

“Wailing in the rubble of my past!” Wade sang and Roman stormed over to where he was. 

 

“What were you thinking!” Roman snapped grabbing his head and staring at him. “You could have been seriously hurt Wade!”

 

“Roman?” He asked shocked, “I’m the one with regenerative powers so how?” Wade asked and Loki came over with body parts. 

 

“She met the gods which gave her a second chance. Well her life back considering they forced a hydra man to kill her and then gave her, her life back.” Loki said putting the pieces of Wade he found back together with magic. 

 

“Peter is worried sick about you because you’ve been gone!” Roman said her voice a harsh whisper. “Don't do that to people that love you!” Roman snapped hitting his head and he smirked. 

 

“Well i could say the same about you Red. You’ve been gone for three months because you were talking to the gods.” Wade said looking at Roman who stuck his head back on. 

 

“The gods have their will Wade. I can’t defy them like you can.” Roman sighed and kissed his scarred head. “But if it helps i've missed you to Wade.” He mind went back to the day they met and she smiled faintly. 

 

“Teleport me to my baby.” Wade asked and Loki sighed. 

 

“What he means is Teleport me to Peter please and thank you.” Roman said kicking him in the ribs lightly. As soon as they were in Peter's room they were in ship. 

 

Peter Quill was making out with someone until Loki cleared his throat. 

 

“I thought i told you to leave me be.” Quill snapped looking to Loki and then gasping. “Samantha get out of here for a minute.” Quill said pushing the blond off of him and hesitantly approaching Roman. 

 

“Your favorite type.” Roman said her voice barely audible. 

 

“Your my favorite type.” Quill said jokingly and pulled Roman into a gentle hug as if to see if she was real. 

 

Loki scoffed and left the two of them in the cockpit. “How are you even alive?” Quill asked and Roman sighed. 

 

“I got taken by the gods in my death and they talked to me. When i woke up i had to claw my way up six feet and then Banner and Loki pulled me up. I just got out of surgery and came to see you.” Roman said pulling up her shirt revealing the bandages. 

 

“I’m so glad your back.” Quill said burying his face into her neck. “I've missed you so much.” He muttered against her neck making her shiver. 

 

“I've missed all of you to.” Roman said kissing his cheek. “I'll be in contact my Star Lord.” Roman said smiling before Loki teleported Roman back to her room. 

 

Everything was the same way she left it. Minus Peter meowing for her attention and Romans leather jacket. “Sorry i took it.” Loki said almost like he could read her thoughts. “It reminded me of you and kept me alive.” Loki said handing her the leather jacket. 

 

“Fill me in on what i've missed.” Roman asked and Loki lead her to the bedroom where they curled up together. 

 

“Well after i found your body we held your funnel. Tony lived in his room most days and everyone took it hard. Then everyone was just okay one day. Steve took over Tony’s business because of his absence so there hasn’t been a pancake breakfast since your funeral. Thor also took it pretty hard and destroyed half of the training room, which Tony never repaired.” Loki explained and Roman nodded. 

 

“Pancakes tomorrow?” Roman said her voice so sore she could only say sentence fragments. 

 

“I'll wake you then when it's time Little One.” Loki said snuggling against Roman who found comfort in his chest. 

 

“Thank you Loki for everything. I say this a lot but i always mean it.” Roman said smiling and he gently rubbed her back. 

  
“And your always welcome my Little One.” Loki said and Roman got hung on those words.  _ My little one _ . 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Roman woke up to Loki playfully nudging her in her stomach. “You wanted to cook breakfast so wake up.” Loki whispered into her ear giving her chills.

 

He chuckled noticing that and Roman groaned getting up feeling the warmth of her blankets leave her skin and pain replace it.  “Here i got you your pain killers.” Loki said handing her the pills and a glass of coffee. 

 

“Thank you.” Roman said smiling tossing her head back along with the pills and washing it down with coffee. “Did you make this?” Roman said noticing the slight difference in taste. 

 

“I admit i did try making coffee for you, does it really taste that bad?” Loki asked and Roman could see him putting up walls. 

 

“Actually i was going to say it was delicious. You should let the beans steep longer though it gives it a richer aroma and flavor.” Roman and Loki smiled and nodded. “Anyways let's get to cooking.” Roman said smiling and getting up. She fixed her hair and threw on a sweater, for a billionaire Tony could have invested in better heating. 

 

The two of them took the quickest way downstairs and by that she means teleportation. 

 

Loki grabbed ingridiants from the fridge and started to mix things together. “Loki your mixing to rough your going to make the batter to light.” Roman said taking the bowl from him. 

 

“Cooking has never been one of my strong suits.” Loki sighed handing her the bowl. 

 

“Wow I'm actually better at Loki at something?” Roman said laughing causing her to whine as she felt the stitching move. 

 

“Don't laugh and yes don't let it get to your head.” Loki said winking at Roman and she nearly dropped the bowl. 

 

Loki and her got to cooking, Roman doing all the mixing and cutting and Loki pouring and fishing things out. He couldn't mess that up at least. Once they were done Roman plated everything and set it on the table. 

 

“Jarvis please get everyone to come down her and say it's urgent.” Roman said and Loki got a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

 

“Surprising people love? That's my job.” Loki said sitting besides her and sipping his coffee. 

 

“What's so urgent?” Steve said stopping in his tracks when he saw Roman, “Roman is that you?” He asked almost shocked. 

 

“Alive and well, not well please be gentle!” Roman squeeked as Steve pulled her into a bear hug. For a man of his size and strength Roman would have to guess that was his gentle. “I'm so glad your back it's a miracle.” 

 

“I have some news by the way but I want to tell you after and alone.” Roman said gesturing to Loki who waved slightly. 

 

“Okay yeah sure what is it?” Steve asked and Roman sighed. 

 

“Well it's about Bucky.” Roman said and Steve looked shocked. “He's fine so to speak but well need to talk later.” 

 

Just as Roman said that more of her family entered the room. All sharing the same reaction as Steve, greeting her with a gentle hug as if to test she was real. Banner Tony and Peter were the only ones who didn't gently hug her. She nearly snapped when Peter hugged her, spider strength and all. 

 

“So not so sound like a bitch but how are you alive?” Natasha asked drinking her tea. 

 

“Seconded, I’m glad your back but you’ve been dead for three months.” Clint said looking at her confused. 

 

“Well the gods manipulated someone to kill me, resulting in everything that happened. For the past three months, which only felt like an hour to me mind you. I've been talking to the gods about their plan for me.” Roman said simply like it it was easily explained. 

 

“Not the weirdest thing ive heard.” Natasha said nodding, “were glad your back Roman.” She added with a smile and the entire team smiled. 

 

“I’m glad to be back, death is strange, it's like an art museum of your memories.” Roman sighed thinking about the green- golden frames. 

 

“I think i'll quite like it then.” Steve said and Roman laughed. 

 

“Yeah it wasn't fun. The God's showed me another person's fate as well as a way of apology.” Roman said picking at her food. 

 

“Well who's was it?” Tony asked and Roman looked up to see eager faces. 

 

“I think I might get stuck down again if I said.” Roman said smirking to Tony who frowned, “to soon?” They all nodded and shook their heads in agreement. 

 

Steve took the dishes and cleaned helpfully and Roman told Loki she would be up to her room soon. 

 

“So what's this about Bucky.” Steve asked looking at Roman and she sighed. 

 

“Bucky is under hydras influence, he's alive as you've known. He's the one who,”  _ shk _ , “my neck.” 

 

“So your saying Bucky is alive but being forced to serve under Hydras against his will and he's the one that snapped your neck?” Steve asked almost horrified. She had never seen him since scared. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Roman said biting her lip and looking away. “I'll do whatever I can do to help you.” Roman said and Steve pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Thank you. This means a lot no matter how bad this is. I'll find him.” Steve muttered and Roman nodded. 

 

Roman helped Steve clean up and then went to her room where Loki was eating popcorn. “What you doing?” Roman asked as he tried to do something on a phone. 

 

“Tony gave me a phone and I've finally tried to operate it.” Loki said handing her the phone. 

 

“Loki this is my phone.” Roman said confused. 

 

“Surprise Little One. I got it fixed after you went missing. It was my reminder of you.” Loki said and Roman nearly started to cry. 

 

“Thank you.” Roman said as suddenly a wave of emotions washed over her. 

 

“Did I do something?” Loki asked worriedly getting up. 

 

“No you didn't-” Roman covered her face and sat down. Loki offered Roman a hug and as soon as he wrapped his arms around her she broke down. 

 

“It's okay I'm here.” Loki said as Roman sobbed against his chest. “What happened?” Loki asked and Roman pulled away drying her face and trying to regain her composure. 

 

“I was so afraid. I didn't really process everything till now but I was so afraid and Hellfire was afraid as well.” Roman said getting up and pacing around the room. “I was so afraid the last thing I would remember is my neck being snapped. I was afraid that that i wouldn't see any if you again.”

 

“Hey its okay just breathe.” Loki said pulling Roman back into his embrace. His cold touch shocking her. “Just breathe.” 

 

“I'm okay.” Roman muttered against his chest and Loki laughed a bit. 

 

“Clearly Little One you are not.” Loki said holding her. They stayed like this for awhile just holding each other and Roman calms her nerves. 

 

Loki must have also been doing something because he looked so tired when Roman pulled away. “We're you calming me?” Roman asked and Loki smirked. 

 

“You caught me little one.” Loki said smiling and flicking his wrist up and Roman felt like she was weighless. 

 

“Stop it!” Roman said giggling and slapping Loki's hand. 

 

He stuck his tongue out and Roman could feel pure Bliss wash over her. “Isn't tampering with emotions like forbidden to magic users.” 

 

“Maybe?” Loki said shrugging and dispersing the spell. 

 

“Wanna teach me how to teleport?” Roman said hopeful and eager. 

 

“Fine but let me heal you the rest of the way. Your at a state now where I can heal you without damaging myself at the same time.” Loki rested his hands on her chest and she could feel her skin mend together. 

 

Loki gasped slightly and lifted his hands off of her chest. Roman lifted her shirt up and saw that her wounds had healed completely. All that was left was a pink scar. “Thank you.” Roman said and Loki nodded. 

 

“I'll teach you later. I'm taking a nap.” Loki said grabbing Roman and laying her against his chest. 

 

“Am I your plushie now?” Roman said playfully. 

 

“You'll always be my teddy bear.” Loki said and Roman hit his chest playfully. “When have you ever complained about getting more sleep.” Loki said looking at her. 

 

“Never now hush and let's sleep.” Roman said snuggling into his chest and falling asleep after him.  _ Romans polite like that damn.  _

 

Roman woke up again pressed to Loki's chest. With quick and precise movements she slipped out of his arms and softly fell onto the floor. She glanced at the clock and realized it was only four o'clock. Roman went to her fridge and saw it was still packed with fresh fruits and coffee. She also found a bowl of raspberries which she ate happily. 

 

Loki was still asleep and Roman scrolled on her phone, pretty much everything needed to be updated after three months and she had several missed calls from Tony from after she passed. She grabbed her headphones and listened to them. 

 

_ “Red why did you have to leave me Roman *Tony drinking something* you left me to  my own demise. Not even Steve could save me now. Who knew *Tony sobbing* who knew you could be such a light in my life- *minutes of dead silence just Tony throwing bottles* a moth to a flame is what a was and you were my light to lead me home after a day at work. You know Natasha is even broken up about you and that's amazing. She’s so shut off and cold to see her cry on cameras when she thinks no one is around is shocking. Everyone lost you and is upset about it.”  _ The message ended and Roman say she still had fifty four messages. One for every day she missed. 

 

She spend most of them up to save herself some time. It was mainly Tony telling her that everyone was sad she had passed and how he lost his best friend. He even called her to give her more personal entries about his day, how he was doing if he cut down on the liquor and how many times he cut. Roman left the voicemails in her inbox for now and cleared out the rest of her phone. Who knew being dead for three months would put you so far back. 

 

Roman even went a cleared out her photos only keeping the ones of Loki, the three Peters, Tony and Wade  _ (who stole her phone to take those photos of himself in ridiculous poses) _ . Roman cleared all her tabs and she went back to the home screen. She saw a very tired Loki from two years ago when he first landed on her couch. Who knew that she would end up befriending him joining the Avengers reuniting with her lost best friend and die.  _ Good lord knows she didn't _ . 

 

Roman quietly crept up to Loki's sleeping position and snapped a few photos. She sat on the coffee table as she changed her lock screen to a picture of this sleeping Loki while her home screen remained the same. “Taking more pictures of me are you?” Loki asked making Roman jump. 

 

“You were suppose to be sleeping.” Roman said casually getting up and moving away from Loki who was likely to steal her phone. 

 

“So were you Little One.” Loki rebutted and Roman smirked. 

 

“Wanna go out for dinner?” Roman asked suddenly, not even realizing why she did it. 

 

“Hungry are you?” Loki said laughing. “It's fine with me would you like to dine or get something to go.” 

 

“It's up to you but something reasonable considering I’m paying.” Roman said getting up and stretching. 

 

“Something to go would be nice. I could take you somewhere i often visited when you were away.” Loki said getting up, “but first let me change into something more casual.” Loki said and Roman followed him. 

 

He didn't kick her out and he went and grabbed a few pieces of clothing. “Do you mind if i shower?” Loki asked and Roman giggled. 

 

“I'll be waiting My King.” Roman said and she swore Loki turned pink. “What if you get to call me Little One i get to call you My King.” 

 

“Fine by me Little One.” Loki said quickly turning and hiding himself as he went to the bathroom. 

 

Roman glanced around his room, green was the main color and it was all a dark forest green that reminded her of the color of her memories. Gold and black accents decorated the green making everything look more lively. Loki had countless bookshelves filled with volumes of books. It ranged from fiction to nonfiction and was all about certain things. 

 

Roman grabbed one book called  _ The Silver Serpent  _ the book was written in Icelandic and Roman nearly had to run back to her room for her glasses. “Prinsur fæddur í stríðsborg.”  _ (A prince born into a city of war) _ . Roman said reading the first line and smiling. Loki seemed to be the type to love fantasy.

 

“þú talar íslensku?”  _ (You speak Icelandic?)  _ Loki asked coming back into the room without a shirt on, almost making Romans eyes trace and trail down his muscles, his toned abs and his v-line. 

 

“Ég tók það sem auka námskeið í háskóla.”  _ (I took it as an extra course in college) _ . Roman said smiling and Loki chuckled slipping on a shirt.  _ Too bad that didn't last longer _ . 

 

“You know Norse is the foundation of Icelandic. Asgardian language is not much different from that. We do use a extra letter and conjugation here and there but it's almost the same.” Loki said slipping on a black pair of combat boots and grabbing a flannel. 

 

“You kept my flannel!” Roman said happily watching him slip it on over his tank top. 

 

“It reminded me of you.” Loki said smiling and Roman blushed. 

 

“Ah stop your making me blush!” Roman said covering her face. Loki very quickly took her hands away and looked her into the eyes. 

 

“Don't hide such a beautiful smile with your hands. Its that smile that makes me-” Loki was interrupted by a knock on his door and Roman wanted to kill who ever that was. 

 

“Brother!” Thor said happily pulling him into a hug making him tense. “I require your assistance with the Asgardians in Norway.” Thor said finally noticing Roman who was shifting awkwardly. “Ah Lady Roman care to join us?” 

 

“Are you sure that's wise of you brother.” Loki said sending him a glare which he pretended not to see. 

 

“Ah Loki its fine. I have two very strong Asgardian men as my escorts, cant go wrong with that one.” Roman said chuckling. 

 

“Ah! You are correct about that Roman! I shall not let anything happen to you.” Thor said smiling and Loki frowned. 

 

“Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you.” Loki said stopping her and watching as she formulated a response. 

 

“I want to do this. Plus i want to see everyone and see how my baby’s running.” Roman said and Thor smiled. 

 

“Alright.” Loki said holding her hand and grabbing Thor's arm roughly. Suddenly they were on the teleporter of the city and Thor smiled. “What did you even need Thor?” Loki asked realizing he never even asked why he had to travel all this way. 

 

“Ah well the Asgardians are asking to be taught Magic so i was wondering if you could teach it.” Thor said and Loki bust into laughter. 

 

“Absolutely not.” Loki said plainly like it was a waste of time, “i'll help you find the ones with magical abilities and show them where to learn spells. Other than that i will not help you.” Loki said and Roman watched as the two of them fought with their eyes. 

 

“Fine, is Roman going to help you then as well?” Thor asked and Roman nodded. 

 

“Loki?” A familiar voice sent all three of their gazes towards the sound. 

 

‘Charles?” Loki asked and Roman fealt the the gods were playing a sick game. 

 

“Charles?” Thor asked almost amazed. 

 

“It was almost to much to ask to see you die when Asgard fell.” Loki said bitterly and Charles frowned. 

 

“I was worried about you to princess.” Charles said and Loki nearly snapped. 

 

“You do not get to call me that after all these years.” Loki said venom filling his voice, “why don't you run along I’m sure you have a slave to fuck.” Loki said harshly and Roman placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

Charles noticed and smiled, “ah i see. Well i didn’t expect you to be bitter still.” Charles laughed, “you should be careful Roman, they don't call him the silver tongued prince for nothing.” Charles said walking off and Roman had to hold Loki's hands down. 

 

“I apologize i didn't realize he survived the fall.” Thor said and Loki mumbled Icelandic curse words. 

 

“Steve would kick your ass if he was here.” Roman commented and Loki glared at her. “Hey don't get mad at me just because you ran into your ex.” Roman said and Loki looked taken aback. 

 

“I never told you Charles and me dated.” Loki said and Roman looked away. “Roman?” 

 

“The gods may have shown me your past.” Roman said sheepishly. “I mean i say King Laufeyson leave you and then Odin adopt you. Then him mistreating you and Thor, no offense, taking all the glory while you were living in his shadow.” Roman sighed and looked into his eyes. “I figured you’d tell me on your own time and you would open up to me like i have to you.” Roman smiled softly. 

 

“You know all of this and you still stay with me.” Loki said almost amazed. “Normally when someone finds out I’m pansexual they run but you, you stay by my side.” Loki said and Roman giggled. 

 

“Well i mean i've had a few serious relationships with women before and sexuality or gender really doesn’t matter to me.” Roman said smiling and Thor cooed from the side of them.

 

“I wish nothing more for you to engage in what is the female earth term- i want you to engage in shipping.” Thor said making Roman laughing. 

 

“Thor its shipping two people together, you don't engage it’s just a feeling or idea.” Roman said and he looked confused. 

 

“Please its worthless the Oaf wouldn’t understand.” Loki said taking Romans hand and squeezing it lightly. 

 

“Let’s find some magic wielders.” Roman said smiling and Thor clapped loudly and wasn’t afraid to voice his triumph. 

 

“Is your brother always this happy and goofy.” Roman asked watching as Thor ran from stand to stand talking to people. 

 

“He has those days where it's bearable and then those days where is uncontrollable.” Loki said watching as Thor pretended he was a walrus with straws a woman had. 

 

“He reminds me of a German shepherd, loyal but a fucking good.” Roman said laughing and Loki smirked. 

 

“And what do i remind you of dearest?” Loki said whispering into her her making her shiver  _ in a good way _ .

 

“I've always thought of you as a cat. Smart, quick on your feet, but also mean and vicious when you want to be.” Roman said and Loki nodded in thought. 

 

“You remind me of Shentro, we have them on Asgard for pets. There loyal but vicious and are often used to kill but there quite sweet creatures in the wild left alone from humanity.” Loki said and Roman smiled. 

 

“Why are we relating ourselves to animals.” Roman said laughing and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Because you Little One compared my brother to a dog.” Loki said chuckling as Thor almost imminently after saying  _ Brother _ rushed to Loki's side asking him if he needed anything. 

 

“Despite your family’s flaws you should be glad you have them.” Roman said giggling as Thor nearly fell. 

 

“I am glad i have him and you.” Loki whispered squeezing her hand and smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They only found a hundred people out of the thousands that survived. Loki had giving them  _ homework  _ which was a very long list of books and told them to practice. 

 

Thor thanked his brother by taking him out to get sushi from some shop in Norway. “How are you going to pay for this because Thor has eaten almost hundreds of dollars worth if sushi.” Roman asked looking to Thor who only smiled and ate more. 

 

“I have my tricks.” Loki said a credit card appearing in his hands.

 

“Is that Starks?” Thor chimed with a mouth full of food. 

 

“Not that I know if that's a completely new card.” Roman said smirking. “Whose card did you steal.” 

 

“Actually it's my own card but with fake money.” Loki said smirking and Roman laughed. 

 

“That's not surprising brother. He was always miss mischievous as a child. Always playing pranks.” Thor said chuckling and Loki glared at him. 

 

“As a small child I had always loved snakes and I saw this beautiful snake so I picked it up. Then it went  _ yahhh  _ and bit me in the hand.” Thor said showing her two small dots that were clear even though the dirt of his hands. 

 

“Please illusions have always been my strong suit.” Loki said suddenly taking the form of a snake and slithering along the table. 

 

Thor tried to touch him but Roman slapped his hands away. “Just saying hell bite you.” Roman said teasingly as Loki fell onto the bench and shifted back to his original form. 

 

“I would have.” Loki chuckled taking more sushi. “We'd like to close our tab now.” Loki said handing the waitress the credit card. 

 

She came back and handed him the card with a smile on her face and the receipt. Loki snatched it and looked at the total. “You just spent four hundred and fifty five dollars and sixteen cents on sushi between the three of us.” 

 

“Not surprising the way Thor eats the boar.” Loki said frowning as Thor smiled. 

 

“Ah this is not half of what I would eat on Asgard.” Thor said with a smirk. 

 

“Right the great feasts that the royals had.” Roman said nodding.

 

“I was never a fan of them really.” Loki said shaking his head and getting up. 

 

“You enjoyed them when you where with Charles.” Thor said and Loki slammed his fists into the table and Thor realized what he said. Unwanted eyes were drawn to their table. 

 

“Don't speak to me of him.” Loki said almost growling. Roman used the trick he taught her. 

 

“i apologize for that.” Thor said and Loki stormed out of the restaurant. 

 

“I'll get him.” Roman said rushing after him. “Loki wait!” Roman called grabbing his shoulder. 

 

“Did you see what he did to me?” Loki asked through gritted teeth. 

 

“Yes.” Roman said holding him. 

 

“You don't know how embarrassed I was to have my husband fucking a servant the night before our wedding.” Loki said venom lacing his voice he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

 

“Hey calm down.” Roman said walking with him. “You know I was going to get married as well right?” Roman said breaking the dull silence. 

 

“You what?” Loki asked confusion replacing the anger. 

 

“Yep I was going to marry a guy I meet. Until I found out he was sleeping with my sister.” Roman said bitterly and Loki's face softened. 

 

“Maybe it is the god's will to put us together.” Loki said tiredly. 

 

“Living in people's shadows dealing with it demons and having our betrothed to be not happen.” Roman chuckled at the thought. “Soulmates huh? I guess that's the word for it.” 

 

“What's a soulmate?” Loki said and Roman face palmed. 

 

“Well a soul mate makes you better than you are because you want to be better a soul mate is like a friend but they always stick with you. They also end up marrying you. It was a Greek mythology that before everything soulmates we're two people that shared a mind and a heart but in spite one of them split the two apart and then humans were destined to roam the earth searching for their soulmates.” Roman explained and Loki sighed. 

 

“That's so sad. If they were together than why split them up if they were truly happy.” Loki asked and Roman chuckled. 

 

“Greek gods are nasty, I prefer the norse God's anyways.” Roman said winking and Loki laughed. 

 

“As much as I would like to leave my brother let's fech him so we can go home.” Loki said teleporting the both of them into the small shop grabbing Thor's shoulder and teleporting him to his room. Somehow between that Loki also got more sushi and he and Roman were not on a seaside Cliff. 

 

“What the- Loki?” Roman asked looking to him as he smirked. 

 

“This is where I originally wanted to take you.” Loki said gesturing to the beach. “Remember when we had that conversation about your favorite place in the world. You couldn't decide between a dark forest or a ocean.” 

 

“You gave me both.” Roman said looking behind her and seeing the dark dense forest. 

 

“Go ahead and eat more if you want. I know you didn't eat much today and you don't have to worry about breaking my bank.” Loki said offering her more food. 

 

“Thank you.” Roman said eating the sushi he offered and he watched making her blush a bit. 

 

“What?” Roman asked confused. 

 

“I never realized how green looked on you.”  _ What, oH _ . Roman looked down and she was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt accompanied by a golden belt. 

 

Roman sputtered, “when did you even change me!” Roman said blushing and laughing. “I mean this is surprisingly comfortable and breathable so I honestly can't complain.” Roman said looking at the green  [ shirt ](https://images.lastcall.com/ca/1/product_assets/T/B/N/8/S/LCTBN8S_mz.jpg) that cut off around her neck. 

 

“Your welcome.” Loki said smiling and continuing to watch Roman. She was a little confused and flustered but shook it off. 

 

“Where yo no?” Roman asked finishing the last piece of her sushi and Loki shrugged and got up. 

 

“Exploring?” Loki said glancing to the forest and Roman nodded. 

 

Roman intertwined her hand with Loki's and lead him through the dense forest. Roman was enjoying the serenity of the forest and Loki seemed to be quite from besides her. She heard a crunch and the snap of a branch. She stopped suddenly causing Loki to step into her. 

 

“What's th-” Roman pressed her finger to his lips and listened intently for any sign of human life. 

 

“Someone's here.” Roman said her gaze snapping towards a large tree. 

 

**Loki's POV**

“Someone's here.” Roman said looking towards a great pine tree. Her finger was still pressed against his mouth and her hand now squeezed his life her life depended on it. Loki's eyes locked onto the shimmer of silver and he cast an illusion. 

 

He was now wearing his Asgardian armor and Roman was in fighting gear. “Thanks.” Roman said hushed as they both approached the tree. Loki teleported ahead and tried to grab whoever was there. There was just a single dagger sticking out from the tree. “Roman?” Loki turned back to see Roman missing and a loud sound of leaves crunching. 

 

With ease Loki ran through the forest after Roman. He saw her in the distance being dragged by a man with a metal arm, a collar wrapped around her neck preventing her for using her powers. Loki teleported ahead and stabbed the man, his shoulder malfunctioning and dropping Roman in the process. 

 

“I’m ending this.” Loki said conjuring another dagger and pushing the man onto the floor. 

 

“Loki please dont.” Roman rasped from the forest floor the damp floor leaving brown stains on her hands and jeans. “Don't kill him.” 

 

“Give me one good reason why i should not take this man's life, after all he just tried to take yours.” Loki said glaring at the man and then looking at Roman. 

 

“He’s Steves soulmate.” Roman said getting up and Loki backed away. She skillfully conjured up some handcuffs and clicked his hands behind his back. 

 

“How do you know he's Steves soulmate. Why would Steve get with this criminal?” Loki asked dumbfounded. 

 

“Because this is Bucky Barnes.” Roman said pointing to the man and Loki gasped slightly. 

 

“Steve Rodgers best friend before the experiment gone wrong.” Loki said and Roman nodded. 

 

“Hydra has been controlling him for awhile now, Steve only found out about this yesterday.” Roman explained and Loki rested a hand on the two of them. 

 

“I’m putting him in containment. I'll grab Steve.” Loki said teleporting Bucky into a cell and Roman outside of it. Loki went to Steve's room and pulled him down to the sub basement and to where Bucky was being held. 

 

“You found him!” Steve said shocked and approaching the glass. Bucky looked like a trapped animal trying to escape its death. Which was quite sad for all three of them to see the love of someone’s life fight to get away from them. 

 

“Let me out.” Bucky hissed and Loki scoffed. 

 

“Oh look now he talks.” Loki muttered and Roman grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Well leave the two of you, you should tell Tony that Bucky is back and ask Banner if he can run Nero scans.” Roman said and Loki smirked  _ that's his girl _ . 

 

“Dont approve of me being cold to him Little One?” Loki asked watching Roman. 

 

“No i do not My King,” Roman said making Loki's heart race two times faster. “He as bad as he is is being brainwashed now i know you don't want to talk about it but i know Thanos did something similar to you.” Roman said and Loki remembered the months of integration he went through. 

 

“Unfortunately i do understand so i will bit my tongue next time.” Loki said and Roman smiled. 

 

“Thank you!” She chimed and she lead Loki to her room. “Now what do you want to watch.” 

 

“Comedy?” Loki suggested changing the two of them into something casual, Roman still keeping a green shirt. 

 

Roman clicked on a comedy called  _ Anger Management  _ and Roman and Loki cuddled together. “Thank you for rescuing me today, that tech was so powerful it even suffocated Hellfire.” Roman said whispering and Loki stroked her hair.

 

_ The fact that someone would try to steal his… Red made his blood boil. He thought about just snapping Bucky's neck but thought that would be to quick and merciless, he deserved to suffer.  _ “Your always welcome Little One.” Loki whispered kissing her head and watching as the movie played. 

 

Roman fell asleep against his chest and let out small snores. Loki paused the movie and just watched as she slept.  _ God I'm such a creep _ , Loki thought. But watching her sleep against his chest made his heart race and feelings he hadn't felt for years fill his chest again. 

 

Roman stirred in her sleep and Loki helped calm her down. Taking her back to their forest. The forest was one from Asgard, Loki had loved that forest and often visited it. Well until that happened. 

 

He originally found that forest with Thor. He was forced to travel with Thor for his hunting games. It was so annoying for Loki to have to travel and hunt. Loki ended up leaving Thor and exploring the forest on his own. He found a stream clearer than glass and the fish that swam were huge. 

 

Thor of course had to find Loki and wash the blood from his hands in the stream, the water ran red. 

 

“Loki?” Roman asked pulling away and running her hand across his face. “What's wrong.” Loki felt a tear fall onto his neck and he quickly dried his face. 

 

“Sorry Little One I was lost in thought.” Loki said smiling softly.  _ His heart aches for her love but past wounds prevented him from ever acting on his feelings.  _

 

“Why do I have a feeling that's not the whole truth?” Roman said,  _ she's always so smart _ . 

 

“Ah because it's not.” Loki said smirking and Roman frowned. 

 

“You can talk to me you know.” Roman said taking his hand and he smiled sadly. 

 

“Let me do something.” Loki rested his hands on her shoulders and cast a sleeping spell. He made it so he could still influence her dreams. A simple illusion spell. 

 

“We're in each other's dreams.” Roman said glancing around the forest. 

 

“Yes we are and now i can manipulate this.” Loki waved his hand they were now on Asgard. 

 

“Oh my God it's beautiful.” Roman said clutching into Loki and watching as Asgards golden sky filled her dreams. 

 

Loki smiled as he saw his kingdom fill his eyes once again. “I haven't visited the memory in years.” 

 

“You should visit this more often it's amazing here.”  Roman said walking around to the different shops “you never answered my question.” Roman said turning around and looking at him. 

 

“I'm afraid I've forgotten your question.” Loki said playing coy and Roman approached him again and took his hands. 

 

“What's the matter?”  _ Thump thump thump _ went Loki's heart as he watched Roman try to get him to open up. Her lips slightly parted and red from the cold air.  _ Thump thump thump  _ went his heart as he decided then and there. 

 

He would kiss Roman. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

“Loki seriously what's the matter? You've been zoning out a lot today.” Roman said shaking his hands in attempt to calm herself.

 

The space between them suddenly felt smaller than before and Loki pushed a stand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Don't hate me.” Loki said taking a deep breath.

 

“Why would I ever-” then Loki's lips crashed against her and Roman pulled away shocked.

 

“I'm sorry.” Loki said looking away ashamed.

 

“No its okay I was just a little shocked.” _How could I be shocked I knew this was meant to happen. The thought of Loki made her heart race and her head spin._

 

“I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry.” Loki said suddenly the memory disappeared and Roman woke up.

 

Loki was gone.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Roman muttered and got up throwing on a hoodie and knocking on Loki's door. “Loki open the door!” Roman demanded. “Jarvis where is Loki?”

 

“He is currently away from the building.” Jarvis said and Roman growled.

 

“Mother Fucker!” Roman said slamming her fists on the door and groaning.

 

“Did Loki disappear?” Thor asked and Roman jumped out of her skin, she _accidentally_ summoned a dagger and pinned Thor to the wall.

 

“Don't sneak up on me.” Roman hissed her anger getting to her. She needed to blow off some steam. “But yes he left.” Roman said shaking her head and clicking the elevator.

 

“Did you hear Steve found Bucky?” Thor asked making small talk.

 

“Do you not have anyone else to gossip with?” Roman growled going to the training room Thor following her. “You going to follow me now?”

 

“Well I have nothing better to do.” Thor said and Roman growled. She and Thor went to her training room and Roman let off some steam.

 

“Working out your emotions tends to work better when you say your problems.” Thor said sitting down and watching.

 

“You just want to gossip. And honestly I don't give two fucks right now.” Roman said shaking her head and landing a punch.

 

“Your brother kissed me in our dream thing together.” Roman landed a punch, “we opened up and he knows that we both have the same scars from past lovers.” Roman growled and socked the bag even harder the leather fraying where she hit. “It was so sudden I didn't know what to think.” _Another hit_ “he was so broken though when he saw my expression he didn't even wait for me to respond.” Roman socked the punching bag with all of her force causing it to swing wildly.

 

“And what would you of said?” Thor asked cocking his head to the side and Roman looked down to him, looked into those lightning blue eyes of his.

 

“I would of said I felt the same.” Roman delivered one final punch and the leather caved in and sand poured into the floor.

 

“He's on the roof.” Thor said and Roman widened her eyes.

 

“Why didn't you tell me? Roman asked and Thor laughed.

 

“I wanted to see you admit you had feelings for my brother.” Thor said getting up and letting Roman go to the elevator. “I think he struggles to admit it as well.” Thor said before the elevator doors rose up to the roof.

 

The doors pinged open and Roman saw Loki sitting on the ledge of the building. “Thor told me you were up here.” Roman said joining him on the ledge.

 

“Oaf can never keep a secret.” Loki said pulling himself into a ball, Roman had never seen him so upset.

 

“He’s your brother he’s always there for you.” Roman said smiling trying to get Loki to show any sign of emotion other than broken. “Look about the kiss.”

 

“You don't have to say anything i was out of line.” Loki said hoping back onto the building and heading towards the elevator.

 

“God damnit Loki just listen to me!” Roman snapped getting his attention. “For the love of the gods!” Loki teleported downstairs faster than she could stop him.

 

 _Hellfire broke free for a minute_ , Roman screamed on the top of her lungs out of frustration. The flames lashing around her and grabbing ahold of anything they could. She regained her composure and the only thing left was a black burn mark on the concrete floor beneath her.

 

Roman went back to her floor and didn't bother knocking on Loki's door. He stood there shocked and instead of words Roman used actions. Before he could teleport away Roman grabbed his hands and pulled him into her embrace.

 

“If you would let me talk i was going to say _i have feelings for you to_.” Roman whispered into his ears. Loki's body went from cold and ridged to a warm embrace.

 

Roman pulled away momentarily and kissed Loki, his lips tasting of coffee and vanilla. Roman pulled away and Loki blushed. “Let’s take it slow?” Roman said and Loki nodded.

 

“Slow would be nice.” Loki said kissing her head.

 

“Want to teach me more magic? Like teleportation?” Roman said biting her lip to stop the smirk from appearing on her face and Loki chuckled.

 

“Alright alright i'll teach you my tricks.” Loki said smiling and teleporting them to the training room.

 

“Thank you My King.” Roman said and Loki smiled his emerald eyes twinkling more than they had ever before.

 

“Anything for you Little One.” Loki said kissing her head and guiding her body into a stance.

 

“For teleportation you have to focus on your destination.” Loki went on to explain about the dangers of teleportation _(missing limbs)_ and how it drained you magically and Roman would only be able to doing it once or twice.

 

“Well since i came back from the dead, i found that i can just conjure things.” Roman said summoning a bow _(which made her tired before)_ and opening her palm so that daggers poured from her hand.

 

“Well then teleportation should come easy to you.” Loki said teleporting side to side. “Try to just picture yourself behind someone and then act.” Loki said and Roman followed his instruction. She pictured herself in that green forest and herself walking through it. The damp leaves against her feat and the cold crisp air warming around her as _Hellfire_ kept her warm.

 

Suddenly she was there in the flesh except her clothes were gone. “There is also that problem.” Loki said wrapping a blanket around her body. “Teleportation when you begin usually takes your clothes off.” Loki said shifting and Roman made herself a hoodie and some underwear.

 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Roman teased and Loki smirked.

 

“Well i mean it was quite the show.” Loki said and Roman blushed. Roman shuddered and Loki laughed at her expression. “I’m just teasing love, I’m a man of honor i would never steal a glance.”

 

“You better!” Roman said hugging him, “take me home?” Roman said looking to him hopefully and he chuckled.

 

“Sure thing Little One.” Loki said and they were both on Romans couch with treats on the table and the rest of _Anger Management_ playing.

 

“Thank you Loki.” Roman said leaning against his body.

 

“I should be the one who is thankful Roman.” Loki said burying his face in her hair, “Thank you My Queen.” Loki said whispering into her ear in a husky tone making chills run through her entire body.

 

“You make me lose my words.” Roman said giggling and Loki laughed.

 

“That's a good thing right.” Loki said leaning back and Roman shifted her weight around so she was more comfortable.

 

“Eh either or.” Roman said snuggling into his chest and Loki stroked her hair.

 

“Do you want to sleep?” Loki asked watching as Roman fought to stay awake.

 

“Yeah.” Roman got up and shuffled to her room Loki following after he.

 

“Good night My Queen.” Loki said tucking her into bed. Roman grabbed onto his hand.

 

“Stay?” Roman said patting the spot besides her and Loki chuckled.

 

“Am i allowed to get comfortable?” Loki asked and Roman chuckled.

 

“Of course as long as you stay with me until morning.” Roman said watching as he almost made a show of him taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers.

 

“Like what you see?” Loki said playfully and Roman blushed and hid her smile.

 

“Yes of course, i never realized how toned your abs were.” Roman said and it was Loki's turn to blush. He slipped under the covers and his left hand snaked around her waist and brought Roman against his chest.

 

“Goodnight My King.” Roman whispered and she could almost see him smirking.

 

“Goodnight My Queen.” Loki said kissing her neck softly and snuggling against her back as she spooned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Roman woke up to Loki missing. Confused and worried she got out of bed and shuffled into the living room. “Loki?” Roman hissed looking around. 

 

“It's fine I’m right here.” Loki said resting his hands on her shoulders. “I was gone for two minutes and you woke up.” Loki said laughing and Roman glanced away. 

 

“I could feel you leave in my dreams. I missed your company.” Roman said smirking and starting the coffee drip. 

 

“Getting attached to me love?” Loki said playfully. 

 

“Of course as i know your getting attached to me.” Roman said playfully sticking her tounge out. 

 

“You helping Steve with breakfast?” Loki asked glancing to the time. 

 

“Yep after i finish my coffee.” Roman said filling up her mug and adding some cream and sugar. She poured another glass of coffee and only added one cream and handed it to Loki. 

 

“Thank you.” Loki said taking a sip of the scolding hot beverage. “How do you drink this so fast.” 

 

“I have a fire demon in me.” Roman said as a flame escaped her palm for demonstration. She winked at him, “hot is my cool.” 

 

“Well that certainly explains why your as beautiful as the sun.” Loki said and Roman gasped. 

 

“Smooth!” Roman said giggling and blushing and Loki laughed at her antics. 

 

“Of course I’m smooth, i have a way with words.” Loki said smiling. 

 

“The silver tongue prince I remember that.” Roman said and Loki had a note of mischief in his eye. 

 

“They gave me that name for many more reasons regarding my love life.” Loki said easily sipping his coffee as Roman nearly choked on hers. 

 

“Whew!” Roman said bursting into laughter as Loki just grinned. “Maybe you’ll show me some time?” Roman said winking and walking out the door before he could respond. Roman teleported to the kitchen looking down she was only missing her socks. 

 

“Roman?” Tony asked flipping some bacon. 

 

“Yep, morning Tony what gives?” Roman said hopping onto the counter and watching as Tony struggled to cook. 

 

“Steve is to busy trying to help Bucky so i decided i would try to cook. It's not going so well.” Tony said gesturing to the trash can that already had fail attempts of pancakes in them. 

 

“Alright well looks like you can cook bacon fine so ill make the pancakes and you start the coffee as soon as your done with the bacon.” Roman said taking out flour eggs and milk and pouring everything together. The secret ingredient to any light fluffy pancake was always to add vanilla to the batter. It gave it that extra hint people were looking for. 

 

Tony successfully cooked the bacon with no problems only burning one piece because he looked away. Roman plated about three different kinds of pancakes and set them down on the dining table. Tony followed  suit and set down everyone’s favorite beverage Roman only witching Thor's and Loki's around. 

 

“Loki likes his coffee with cream Thor likes his with Irish cream and two sugars.” Roman said smiling and Tony laughed. 

 

“How can you even tell they look the same.” Tony said looking between the mugs. 

 

“It’s actually all about the aroma of the coffee.” Roman said smiling, “what's on your mind Tony?” 

 

“The fact that Bucky came back so soon.” Tony sighed and rubbed his head, “i didn't expect for Steve to immediately be by his side nursing him back to health.” Tony grumbled and Roman only nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to fall in love with a man in love with his best friend.” Roman said sadly squeezing his hands. 

 

“Yeah I’m sorry to.” Tony grumbled,  _ this was really getting to him. _ “How’s things with you and Loki?” 

 

“We actually got together.” Roman said hesitantly and Tony nodded. 

 

“Well it's about time!” He said happily but Roman could see the sadness in his eyes. 

 

“About time for what?” Natasha asked and Roman covered Tony's mouth before he could speak. 

 

“Bite your tongue Tony.” Roman hissed and regained her posture, “about time for you guys to finally get here.” Roman said gesturing the other Avengers flooding into the room including a panicked Steve. 

 

“I’m so sorry i was with Bucky all night and-” 

 

“It's fine Tony cooked for us today. When i came downstairs he was done with it.” Roman said and everyone looked shocked. 

 

“You mean the man who burnt ramen cooked us breakfast?” Peter asked confused. 

 

“Just eat the damn food.” Tony said grumbling. 

 

“You burnt Ramen?” Roman asked amusement in her voice. 

 

“I forgot to put water in it.” Tony muttered and Roman burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Tony you- that's the only ingredient.” Roman said laughing as Tony finished his food and got up. 

 

“I'll be in meetings.” Tony said going up to his room. 

 

“Well i have to admit Tony did a really good job on this bacon.” Natasha said eating a piece. 

 

“Morning Little One.” Loki said grabbing his coffee and sitting besides Roman. 

 

“Morning.” Roman said and Natasha practically gleamed from her seat sharing the same expression as Thor and Peter. 

 

“I’m going to go make a phone call to Wade.” Peter said getting up and going further into the living room. 

 

“Wade, Wade you will not believe it's happened.” Peter said quickly pulling the phone away from his ear as a gunshot echoed around the phone. “We talked about this!” 

 

“Wait todays Sunday isn’t it?” Roman said remembering Tea Sunday. 

 

“The twenty seventh.” Natasha said finishing her plate and washing it, “congratulations.” 

 

“I think they found us out sooner than we did.” Loki said amused drinking his coffee. 

 

“Bet.” Roman said and there was a crash from downstairs.

 

“Red! Oh my god!” Wade screamed and Loki teleported the both of them downstairs  _ just so Roman didn't accidently show up naked _ . 

 

“Wade? Jesus your leg is all fucked up did you shoot it off again!” Roman said pissed and Wade giggled. 

 

“I was so excited i just couldn't help myself.” Wade said laughing handing her his still twitching foot. 

 

“Ah Jesus Christ thats a no from me.” Roman said watching as Wade sat down and lifted up his stump.

 

“Stick me back together Red.” Wade said smiling. 

 

“Fine fine.” Roman muttered holding his leg together and muttering spells. Moving her fingers like she was sowing golden threads tied the limb back together. She hit the leg three times and the thread disappeared and the leg was shown back on 

 

“I didn't teach you that spell?” Loki said amazed and Roman smirked. 

 

“Well i can show you all my tricks.” Roman stuck her tongue out, “i learned it from one of your books i may or may not have taken from your room.” Roman said laughing as Loki scoffed. 

 

“My book?” Loki said amused. “Why didn't i-” 

 

“I stole his book of spells.”  Roman said sitting besides Wade and watching as Loki popped back with a golden book. 

 

“My book of healing spells.” Loki said returning and  Roman smiled. 

 

“I took it when you were sleeping. While you didn't teach me teleportation Strange gave me a sling ring if I ever needed it.” Roman said presenting him with the golden ring and he frowned. 

 

“I wouldn't listen to Strange for magic what he uses isn't even considered real magic.” Loki grumbed angrily and Roman scoffed. 

 

“It's earth magic just like you learned Asgardian magic.” Roman sighed getting up she wrapped her arms around Loki and whispered. “You don't have to be jealous I'm yours.” Roman whispered her voice sweet. 

 

“God your beautiful.” Loki muttered and stepped away. 

 

“Let me talk to Loki for a minute.” Wade said and  Roman gave him a confused look. “Please?” Wade said with puppy dog eyes and aroman sighed. 

 

“Fine.”  Roman said and Wade approached Loki and dragged him into another room where she could hear what was happening. 

 

**Loki's POV**

“Where are we going?” Loki asked as Wade dragged him aside. 

 

“You you hurt a hair on her head and I will hunt you down. You can kill me as many times as you like but one day I will end you life.” Wade said menicling. 

 

“I don't plan to hurt her in any way.” Loki snapped back. “Now can I leave now or do you plan to spout more useless threats to me.” 

 

“Yeah go ahead.” Wade said calming himself down. Loki quickly blinked back to Roman. 

 

“Wade done talking to you?” Roman said and Loki grabbed her and lifted her up. “What are you doing?” Roman squealed and giggled in his grip. 

 

“Just reminding you how much I love you.” Loki said making eye contact with Wade as he came back into the room. 

 

“You want to do Tea Sunday?” Wade asked Roman and she smiled and nodded. 

 

“I'll be back later okay.” Roman said smiling and giving  him a kiss 

 

**Romans POV**

“You finally dating him.” Wade said smiling and  Roman scoffed. 

 

“What gave it away Wade? The fact I am now open and happy or the fact I kissed him.”  Roman said sarcastically and Wade laughed. 

 

“Please I was going to say the fact you act yourself when your with him like you act around me.” Wade said trying to find the right words. 

 

“Is that good?” Roman said dragging Wade into a coffee shop and ordering two green teas with sugar. 

 

“That's exceptional.” Wade said paying for the drinks and Roman caught sight of a red mark. 

 

“Wade what's that.” Roman asked pulling up his sleeve quickly. “Oh my God it's a tattoo!” 

 

“Me and Peter got matchies.” Wade said excitedly giggling. On his wrist there was a black arachnid tattoo and under it it said Spidy. 

 

“Let me guess his has your logo and Pool on it?” Roman said giggling and taking a sip of her tea. 

 

“Yeah but he got his tatoo higher up so Daddy Stark didn't piss himself.” Wade said grumbling and Roman giggled. 

 

“Stark just wants what's best for Peter he sees him as a son and me a daughter.” Roman said smiling. 

 

“He approve of you dating Loki?” Wade asked and Roman looked away. 

 

“We got Bucky back and Tony is dealing with his emotions.” Roman said shaking her head sadly. “He supports me.” 

 

“Well I'm glad he supports one of us.” Wade grumbled and Roman looked at him shocked. 

 

“Hey no Tony is very accepting of the two of you and he's just weary because in your line of work people die and that's now what he wants for Peter.” Roman said and Wade looked at her. 

 

“He doesn't want me for Peter.” Wade said angrily and Roman sighed. 

 

“Give me a minute this may take a while to get right.” Roman grumbled and she teleported to Peter's room. 

 

“Roman what happened to your shirt.” Peter asked and Roman growled. Peter tossed her a shirt and she put it on quickly.  _ Thank God she was wearing a bra today. _

 

“Fucking teleportation long distance makes me lose clothing, I haven't got it right yet.” Roman grabbed Peters hand and Teleported hoth of them to Starks room. 

 

“Roman why are you not wearing pants?” Tony asked tossing her a pair of sweats. 

 

“God damnit.” Roman said slipping in the pants. “Fine then come on.” Roman grabbed hoth if there hands and teleported to her room. She was still luckily fully clothed. 

 

She then quickly teleported to the coffee shop grabbing her drinks and Wade and teleported back to her room 

 

“Roaman what the- no I don't want a meeting.” Wade said grumbling as he saw Tony and Peter. 

 

“Where have you been I haven't seen you since-” 

 

“ Roman  died, I've been doing work and once I heard.” Wade said being stopped by Roman. 

 

“Look differences behind everything on the table right now.” Roman said moving Peter towards Wade and pulling down both of their sleeves to reveal the tattoos. 

 

“Tony Peter and Wade a in a serious relationship and you know what they love each other and Wade wants your support.” Roman said joining Tony's side and gesturing between the two. 

 

“I do support you two so I don't know where this is coming from.” Tony said sounding tired. 

 

“It's the way you treat me.” Wade said watching as Tony tried to deny it. 

 

“Fine I don't support the fact you kill people.” Tony snapped and Roman drank her tea as she watched the three of them bicker. 

 

“It's my decision!” Wade snapped, “I haven't killed since I started to date Peter anyways.” 

 

“Really?” Peter asked shocked. 

 

“i haven't needed to, I've actually been taking jobs where I help people.” Wade said and Peter squeezed his hand. 

 

“I support the two of you but I want you to be careful.” Tony said talking more towards Peter than Wade. “Smart choices.”

 

“Tony!” Peter gasped and Wade laughed. 

 

“Of course.” Wade said laughing he looked to Roman and smiled. 

 

“Now the three of you go get coffee or something.” Roman said pushing them out the door. “Call if you need anything.” Roman said closing the door. 

 

“Are those Tony's pants and Peters shirt?” Loki asked from behind her making her jump. 

 

“Jealous much?” Roman retorted laughing but Loki frowned. “I teleported my shirt and pants off earlier helping Wade.” 

 

“I'm not jealous just worried.” Loki said and Roman stuck her tongue out. 

 

“Jealous.” Roman said in a sing song voice. Loki teleported behind Roman and snaked his arms around her waist. 

 

“Maybe just a little.” Loki said into her neck his voice dark and husky. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about My King.” Roman said smiling. “I'm only yours.” Roman said and Loki smiled and continued assaulting her neck with kisses. 

 

“I hope you tell me that everyday.” Loki muttered and  Roman could almost hear the lust in his voice. 

 

“Let's go on a date.” Roman said suddenly and Loki laughed into her neck. 

 

“What do you have in mind?” Loki asked carrying her to the couch. 

 

“Lets go to the beach!” Roman said happily making Loki smile.

 

“And do what pray tell?” Loki said and Roman smirked. 

 

“Swim around and go to some local shops. Enjoy ourselves.” Roman said and Loki smirked. 

 

“Your wish is my command My Queen.” Loki said kissing her head and Roman snuggled up against his chest 

 

“Teach me some spells?” Roman asked and Loki sat in front of her. 

 

“Just simple illusion work.” Loki said conjuring a flower. “Just picture it and the feeling emotions tied to it and then-” 

 

A single sunflower bloomed from her hand and grew upwards before falling onto the table. “Flawless.” Loki said picking up the flower and holding it in his hands. 

 

“Just like you.” Roman said playing with his hair and Loki kissed her. 

 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Loki said offering her a single yellow rose.” Loki smiled, “My beautiful Queen.” Loki said playing with her hair as she did the same to him. 

 

“And my beautiful King.” Roman said smiling as he stroked her hair. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Roman woke up to her on top of Loki, he was asleep and sprawled out across the bed. She didn't even remember going to the bed. Loki wrapped his hands around Romans torso.

“Wake up.” Roman said and Loki grumbled and only tightened his grip. “Wake up I wanna get ready for our date.”

“Okay fine.” Loki let Roman go and laid in bed.

Roman casually summoned a black bikini and slipped it on. She pulled on a green shirt and some black pants. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and came back to the took where Loki was dressed casually.

“Anywhere specific love?” Loki asked taking her hands.

“Somewhere sunny.” Roman said and Loki chuckled.

“Of course.” Loki said and suddenly Roman could feel the sand between her toes and the crisp air of the ocean.

“Oh it's beautiful!” Roman said looking around to the rock formations and the dolphins swimming in the background.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Loki teased and Roman out on a small show for him as she stripped. “Wow.” Loki rasped trying to keep himself together as Roman slowly ran her hands down her side and pulling off her shirt. She did the same to her pants.

“You do not know how much I want you right now.” Loki rasped his hands trailing her body.

“Oh I think I have some clue.” Roman said giggling as she jogged to the water and let the waves wash over her feet. The sand being dragged forward with the tide.

“Enjoying yourself?” Loki said joining her now wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks.

“Of course I love the beach.” Roman said taking Loki further into the water.

“Well I'm quite glad.” Loki said getting knocked back by the waves while Roman jumped with them.

“Did you not have oceans in Asgard.” Roman asked watching as Loki got tossed around like a rag doll.

“I'm afraid not we only had the ocean I'm front of us and it was small waves, nothing like this.” Loki said going back to shore water pouring from his body. His hair wet and clinging to his back and as water droplets ran down his body shining in the sunlight reminding Roman of crystals.

“Then I'll teach you.” Roman said grabbing his hand and holding it. “So when this wave comes forward you have to bounce, it will push you back a bit but not as much as it did before.” The wave crashed against them and both Loki and Roman jumped allowing themselves to push further into the Sandy depths.

“This is quite fun.” Loki said bouncing with Roman. “I never understood but now I do.”

“See aren't you glad you have an amazing girlfriend like me to teach your midgardian customs.” Roman said smiling and Loki laughed.

“I thank the God's every night for your existence.” Loki said kissing her head distracting her from the oncoming wave. Loki luckily casted a barrier of some sorts so the water didn't hit then it just went over.

“Your so sweet.” Roman said smiling and Loki smiled to.

“Food?” Loki asked and Roman giggled.

“Yes please I'm starving.” Roman said and she instantly dried off with the help of  _Hellfire._ “Want me to dry you off.”

“As long as your careful.” Loki said. Roman opened up her hands and you could see the heat coming off of them. She waved them around Loki and focused mainly on the shorts so they would dry to.

“Is that what your hands do?” Loki asked trying to make a joke.

“My hands can do a lot more than this.” Roman retorted blowing a kiss to Loki and walking down the beach.

The sun was setting in golden and orange hues. Roman watched as the sun illuminated the ocean and how the water reflected everything. The night sky almost seemed to suppress the sunset, forcing the golden rays down to replace them with a pale white.

“Pick a shop My Queen.” Loki said gesturing to them as they got onto the boardwalk.

“Oh my God a family candy store!” Roman smiled and Lead Loki inside who covered them up with magic. Roman ended up buying a lot of chocolate and hard candies. Loki bought a bag of caramel candies and Roman got him a caramel candy in the shape of a turtle.

“I have to admit its cute enough for me not to eat.” Loki said holding the candy and watching it.

“Loki eat the candy trust me it's delicious.” Roman said smiling as Loki took his first bite. It was like a kid getting the gift he wanted. His face brightened and he smiled as he ate it.  _He looked so damn perfect while he did it to_.

“Want the last part?” Loki said handing her a fin he didn't eat. She put it in her mouth and it was pure heaven.

“That's so good.” Roman practically moaned out.

“I know! But we need to find some real food.” Loki said looking around before finding a food truck. “Mexican good sound good?” Loki asked and Roman nodded as he lead the way.

Roman ordered for the both of them  _Avoiding the sea food!!_ They both sat down on some park bench and ate their food. The candies resting besides Loki.

“So how was the date love?” Loki asked wiping his mouth with a napkin putting his trash into the bag.

“This was the best date I've been on.” Roman said honestly, who knew a little though would go such a long way.

“Well I'm glad.” Loki said kissing her head as she continued to eat her burrito. “Come on let's get back so we can go-to sleep my Queen.” Loki said as soon as Roman finished. The trash disappeared and the candies did too. “Their in your fridge, I don't want them melting.” Loki said taking Romans hands and they both flopped onto the bed. Roman was in her pajamas and Loki was shirtless in sweats. His hair pulled into a sloppy bun.

Roman woke up pressed against Loki's chest. She slipped out from his grasp. “Where you going?” Loki muttered tiredly.

“I was going to go help Steve cook breakfast.” Roman said smirking at Loki, “I'll make you some coffee before I go.” Roman said smiling and going to the kitchen.

She started a coffee drop and the coffee dripped out. Loki shuffled in a moment later with his hair a mess and hi is shirt still off.

“Do you not get cold?” Roman asked watching as Loki rubbed his eyes.

“I don't get cold just like you don't get hot.” Loki said suddenly sneezing.

“Was that a sneeze?” Roman asked pouring Loki some coffee. “I didn't know that Asgardian could get sick.”

“We can't?” Loki said utterly confused and drinking his coffee. “I'm going to go get a check up from Banner later.”

“I'll come with you.” Roman said smiling but she was worried. “Just rest and relax today.” Roman said kissing his head and trying to ignore the fact he was burning up.

Roman left her room and went to Thors. She could still hear him sleeping so she teleported into his room. Of course it was an electric blue with gold and black accents.  _Not surprising for the Good of thunder_. Roman slapped his shoulder and he just stirred in his sleep.

“Thor!” Roman called out slapping him repeatedly. He jumped up quickly and tried to defend himself. Roman backed off as Thor swung a fist at her.

“Roman how did you get in here?” Thor asked confused and also shirtless, _what is with this family and amazing abs_.

“Your brother taught me teleportation yesterday.” Roman smiled and went back to the beach. “Not the point Loki is sick and I need you to make sure he's okay.”

“Asgardians can't catch anything Midguardians have.” Thor said and Roman sighed.

“You also just brought the entire population if Asgard to earth there had to of been sick and elderly people. When we went to Norway a few weeks ago he must have caught something from there.” Roman said explaining basic bacteria laws to him.

“I'll make sure he's okay.” Thor said nodding and Roman left the room.

She took the elevator down to the kitchen, Steve was already cooking he already had a helper. “Steve is Tony okay with him being out in the open.” Roman said coldly, she didn't trust a man that kidnapped her and killed her.

“It's our little secret. As long as he sees his therapist and allows her to help him he can come out with me as long as I'm there.” Steve explained an Bucky couldn't even make eye contact with her.

“Huh.” Was all Roman said, “well I won't tell but be careful Boy scout.” Roman said going to the elevator.

Roman rode the elevator back up to her floor and she heard Thor yelling from inside of her room.

“What do you mean she doesn’t know a fever this high could literally kill you!” Thor cursed and Loki sighed audibly.

“I don't want Roman finding out” hushed words, “Jotun blood!” Loki cursed.

“Does she even know the history between our worlds?” Thor asked and Roman decided to step in. Both of them stopped abruptly and watched her.

“Jotuns were frost giants and Asgard and them both fought in bloody was until a peace treaty was reached bringing an end to the wars but a hatred still rested between the two cities.” Roman said and Thor laughed nervously.

“How much of that did you hear.” Loki asked concerned almost worriedly.

“The fact that your fever could kill you and something about the Jotuns then nothing much.” Roman said going to Loki who looked a sickly pale color. “Loki you need to go to Banner.” Roman said touching his head which felt clammy and hot.

“Yes listen to her!” Thor said triumphantly.

“I’m only listening because I’m about to pass out.” Loki said his body suddenly swooning and Roman caught him before his head hit the floor.

“Can you carry him?” Roman said watching as his skin almost shimmered, “wait what?” Roman watched Loki and Thor stepped in between her.

“I'll carry him to Banners.” Thor said quickly throwing Loki over his shoulder and carrying him out of Romans room despite her protest.

Roman fidgeted nervously, would Loki be okay?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thor's POV**

He carried his brother to the elevator and then went to Banners office. “Banner!” Thor called out his voice almost echoing around the walls,  _ sometimes he was really to loud _ . 

 

“What is it Thor?” Banner said tiredly looking up from his papers. “Oh!” Banner said as Thor gently put the completely blue Loki onto the table. 

 

“The Jotuns are a race of Frost giants and right now he's burning up.” Thor said and Banner started to take vitals and did tests on him Thor didn't understand. 

 

“Well there’s an immense strain on his heart right now, we need to get him to cool off and fast.” Banner said panicking, “i don't have any ice.” 

 

“Well you better be glad i can conjure some.” Roman said from the corner of the room. “You shouldn’t keep this from me.” Roman said and a bag of ice was in her hands. 

 

“You shouldn’t be in here no offense your body heat is naturally a lot higher than the both of ours.” 

 

“You forget that my name is also  _ Hellfire _ .” Roman said and suddenly her hair turned different shades of blue and her lips turned blue. 

 

“What did you do?” Thor asked shivering. 

 

“Well instead of a burning fire i changed the chemicals around in Hellfire and made Cool Flame. It's an actual fire name i didn't come out with that.” Roman said and Banner gasped. 

 

“Yes those fires burn at temperatures lower than two hundred celsius.” Banner said, “genius.” 

 

“You look like the frozen witch from Frozen.” Thor said laughing despite the situations his nerves getting to him. 

 

“Ew what no! Elsa is a big fat no.” Roman said shaking her head, “for Loki.” Roman muttered and Banner carried him to a human sized tank. 

 

“Fill this with water and dump the ice in here.” Banner said and Thor filled it with water as Roman poured the ice in. He set Loki in the water and the ice started to melt. 

 

“Keep adding ice Roman.” Thor said and Roman despite looking tired kept summoning ice. 

 

“Don't strain yourself though.” Bruce added as Roman closed her eyes in order to concentrate. 

 

The ice poured onto Loki and his form finally gave out and his red eyes snapped open, “where am i?” He asked in such a way it broke Thor's heart. 

 

“You caught the asgardian equivalent to the flu.” Banner said and Loki sat up in his ice box. 

 

“Roman?” Loki asked pain pulled his eyes and he stared at his hands. 

 

“Banner lets go talk science away from these two.” Thor said nodding towards his brother and dragging a protesting Bruce out of the room. 

 

**Romans POV**

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Roman asked before Loki said anything else. 

 

“I didn't want you to see my demons.” Loki said casting the illusion so his body returned to a normal human color. 

 

“Loki seriously? Look at me i have literally a flame god in my body. I understand better than anyone hiding who you really are and sharing it with someone you love is harder than anything in your life.” Roman said taking his hand which was colder than ice itself. 

 

“I wanted to tell you but i just couldn't bring myself to do it.” Loki sighed and rubbed his head. “I thought i would lose you.” Loki said tears filling his eyes and Roman gasped. 

 

“I would never leave you. You were there for me before anyone else when Hellfire took over, you were the one who saved me from Hellfire.” Roman said kissing his frozen lips. “I would never leave you My King.”

 

“Thank you My Queen.” Loki muttered resting his head against Romans.  _ (Fire and Ice ha ha, magic bound who?) shut up author I’m in a moment here. _

 

“You have little horns!” Roman squeaked as she saw the small bumps on his head poking through his hair. Roman immediately touched them and Loki gasped. Her hands immediately shot back to her chest. 

 

“There sensitive Love, it's like a soft spot on my body.” Loki said his voice husky his eyes darker. 

 

“Maybe you could show me when your better?” Roman said biting her lip and Loki nodded. 

 

“Stay with me?” Loki asked holding out his hand. 

 

“Of course.” Roman said holding his hand as he fell back asleep in the ice water. 

 

“I've ran some scans and hes low on a Jotun nutrient that can only be found on Jotun, I’m surprised he hasn't gotten sick sooner. The only compound close to that on earth is pure iron.” Banner said handing Roman the scans which she analyzed. 

 

“So would you suggest me going to space or specifically Jotun to get this chemical?” Roman asked and Banner looked in thought. 

 

“I would never go to Jotun alone, it's a very dangerous planet.” Thor said joining banners side. “If you must go then i will go with you.” Thor said and Banner shook his head. 

 

“Your going to need to speak the language.” Loki said tiredly sitting up. 

 

“Then well take you along.” Roman said and Banner immediately shook his head. 

 

“No you are not unless Quill has a med bay where he can stay cool, he can't go.” Bruce said and Roman smirked. 

 

“I'll call Quill ahead of time and get him to make the arrangements.” Roman said smiling and turning back to Loki. “I'll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Roman teleported to her room and found the device Quill gave her a few months ago. She pressed the button and a voice came from it. 

 

“Please leave a voice message in 3…2…1…” 

 

“Quill, I’m sorry to always need something from you. Loki is sick and he needs a certain medicine only found on Jotun. I don't want to lose him Peter.” Roman said sniffling, “just come find me Star Lord.” 

 

Roman stopped the call and the device sent the message. Roman set the device down and teleported back to the med bay where Loki was sleeping in the ice. Thor was sitting besides him and he fell asleep. Roman checked the time and it was already six at night.  _ Where did the time go? _

 

Roman sat besides Loki and watched as he slept. Roman cast a minor spell that would help him sleep better. Of course she could try to cure him but this was a whole new level of magic she didn't understand. It was also different for each species so just because you can cure humans doesn’t mean you can heal a Jotun or a Asgardian. 

 

Roman let herself fall asleep next to Loki and she tied their dreams together so Roman could fill his dreams with magic and the forest they loved.  _ Our forest _ . 

 

“I didn't expect for you to join me here.” Loki said, he was in his human form. 

 

“Its our forest of course I’d be here.” Roman smiled and kissed Loki. 

 

“Our forest i do like the sound of that.” Loki said kissing her back. 

 

“I’m so worried I’m going to lose you.” Roman whispered leaning into Loki's touch. 

 

“You won't lose me, trust me when i say i won't let myself leave this world.” Loki said rubbing Romans arm. 

 

“There’s so many firsts i want to have with you.” Roman said starting to cry.

 

“Hush don’t talk like that. We will have all of these firsts together.” Loki said kissing her head, “what's a first?” 

 

“Its like your first kiss or your first time or your first dog together.” Roman said smiling. 

 

“I think we can both agree to cats, plus you already have Peter and he loves me.” Loki said smiling trying to cheer up Roman. 

 

“Yeah i think Peter has attached himself to all the Avengers. He loves you the most though.” Roman said chuckling. 

 

“So what would be out to her firsts.” Loki asked and Roman laughed. 

 

“Well I’m pretty sure it's going to be mainly my firsts.” Roman said laughing, “you seem to be the one to have done everything.” 

 

“Eh well lets see a first for me would be settling down.” Loki said smiling and Roman started to cry again. 

 

“See that's a good example. A first for me would be having-” Roman gestured he could say it. 

 

“Having what?” Loki said playing coy. 

 

“Ugg you know full well what i mean.” Roman said blushing and covering her face. 

 

“What you mean your still a virgin?” Loki whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. “I think its cute you saved yourself for marriage.” 

 

“I know but I’m twenty six and I’m still a virgin.” Roman said blushing, “it's unnatural.” 

 

“It's not like you haven’t denied yourself all sexual pleasures.” Loki said his hand trailing up to Romans breasts and she bit her lip. 

 

“Your right I haven’t denied myself the touch of my own hands.” Roman said lowly and Loki chuckled. 

 

“You act like a child when it comes to talking about your sexual desires.” Loki said kissing Roman and trailing kisses down her neck. 

 

“Can we even-” Loki sucked the soft spot on her neck making her moan. 

 

“Of course we can as long as your quite.” Loki said nibbling her skin, “and as long as you're okay with this.” Loki said pulling away and Roman smiled. 

 

“I want you to be my first.” Roman smiled and Loki smiled, his mouth suddenly was pressed around hers. He was tugging off her clothes and she let him do so. His hands trailing around her body and suddenly Roman was back in her apartment, more specifically she was in her undergarments and Loki on top of her. 

 

“I wish this was real.” Roman said softly being assaulted by Loki's kissed. 

 

“Once I’m better this can be real.” Loki said his hand suddenly in her underwear and his mouth on her nipple. He sucked it and rolled his tongue around it making Roman bite into her hand. His hand was right there on her vagina and was rubbing soft circles around her folds. 

 

One finger slipped into her folds and he chuckled. “So worked up for me already aren’t you My Queen?” Loki said his voice dark and husky. 

 

“And your worked up for me My King.” Roman said her hand sliding down his rippled chest to the hard mass in his boxers. 

 

“Roman!” A voice called and Loki planted one last kiss on her mouth before she woke up to Thor looking over her confused. 

 

“Yes?” Roman said blushing and sitting up straight. Thor was standing there with Peter (Quill) besides her. 

 

“You good there Star Lady?” Quill asked and Roman jumped into his arms. 

 

“Not really.” Roman muttered into his ear. 

 

“I've got you. Let’s move this popsicle to my baby and then we can go to the planet thingy.” Quill said and Roman smiled. 

 

Thor grabbed the tank and put it on some hover device Quill brough. Roman made sure she had her phone and her sling ring with her. “You know it may take awhile for us to get there.” 

 

“Eh not with this. It's another magical trick i've learned.” Roman said smiling. Quill gave her a worried look. “I’m okay Quill i promise.” Roman said and Quill grabbed her hand. 

 

“Roman we’ve been friends for forever. I know when your hurting and i can see it in your eyes. Your scared your going to lose him, aren’t you.” Quill asked and Roman looked away. 

 

“More than anything.” Roman said shaking her head. 

 

“Well I'm always here for you. Nothing will go wrong.” Quill said kissing her head and  Roman smiled. 

 

“Let's go before Thor starts breaking things.” Roman said teleporting them to his ship where Thor was talking to Rocket. 

 

“ Roman  look at this delightful Rabbit.” Thor said laughing.

 

“Rabbit?” Rocket asked offended. 

 

“Thor that's a raccoon.” Quill said sounding already too tired. 

 

“No this is a rabbit. We have these everywhere on Asgard.” Thor said and Rocket grumbled something and walked away with a growing Groot. 

 

“Well you've already met the team.” Quill said going to the pilots seat. “I hope you realize this mission will take months. Does Loki have that time.” Quill asked confused and Roman slipped on her sling ring. 

 

“Trust me when i say fly through the portal.” Roman said closing her eyes and moving her hands like Strange had taught her.  _ Wow that sounds wrong _ . Roman opened her eyes to see a giant yellow ring in front of them. “Fly through the portal.” Roman said keeping it open and Quill very hesitantly obeyed. 

 

“Holy, this put us right next to Jontun.” Quill gasped showing Roman the maps which were still locating them. 

 

“Anything to get Loki better.” Roman said feeling fatigued and light headed. She fell into a chair and Quill panicked. 

 

“Romie are you okay?” Quill asked getting up and checking on her. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Roman said sighing and rubbing her head. “I’m going to take a small nap and you get your gear together.” Roman said getting up and leaving the room. 

 

Thor was sitting besides Loki who still was in the tank, the ice had melted by now so it was just cold water. “Ill make more ice.” Roman said muttering some spell words and her hand opened up and the ice returned to Loki's body. 

 

“Thank you Roman.” Thor said watching as Loki sighed happily from his ice bin. 

 

“Morning.” Loki rasped sitting up and both Thor and Roman were at his side. 

 

“We reached Jontun, were going to go get the medicine soon.” Roman said squeezing his hand. 

 

“Rest assured brother we will get your medicine.” Thor said smiling, “you're in stable condition so the trip to Jotun should be fine for your body.” 

 

“Then we can get you the proper mineral your body is missing and then you’ll be feeling a hundred percent.” Roman said and Loki laughed. 

 

“Well then let's go.” Thor said getting up. “Need assistance?” Thor asked as Loki struggled to get out. 

 

“Yes.” Loki muttered angrily. 

 

Thor lifted him out of the tank and Roman handed him a clean pair of clothes. “I figured you should save your magic.” Roman smiled and held his hand. 

 

“You have an hour to get down there and then come back to ship. If your not back in an hour then we're going down there.” Quill said and Rocket cocked a rifle and Groot said something causing all of the Guardians to gasp along with Thor. 

 

“You should be ashamed of the stuff coming out of your mouth!” Quill said scolding him. 

 

“Steve Rodgers would be terribly upset.” Thor said laughing. 

 

“I am Groot!  _ (Who the hell is Steve Rogers!) _ ” Groot said and Thor laughed. 

 

“Are your serious?” Thor said looking around the room and they all shared the same look. “Captain America is America personified and gives you a strong sense of boy scout.” 

 

“We'll be back in a hour then!” Roman said being the conversation back on topic. 

 

“I'll see you soon my Star Lady.” Quill said and Loki squeezed her hand causing her to whine a bit.

 

Quill landed the ship and the three of them left to go to the inner city. Of course seeing white people in a sea of blue. Loki told the people who asked that we were his slaves.

 

“i think I would make a very handsome slave.” Thor said laughing.

 

“If we are slaves then we have to act like it so look sour.” Roman said tying her hair and Loki un tied it. “Hey!” Roman said pouting and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Jotuns custom is for women to wear their hair down.” Loki said and sure enough every woman there had their hair long and tied with intricate designs. 

 

“Well damn.” Roman scoffed and Loki broke into a fit of coughing. 

 

“It's freezing here.” Thor said and Roman placed an hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” Thor said as Roman warmd him up. 

 

She couldn't help but notice the possessive look in Loki's eyes.  _ “Your mine you know.” _ Loki's voice said inside of her head making her jump up. 

 

“You okay?” Thor asked concerned and Roman nodded. 

 

“Yeah just thought I heard something.” Roman raised a brow to Loki who smirked. “How much further?” 

 

“We're here.” Loki said in a hushed tone entering the shop. He went ahead and Roman and Thor stayed at the door. Loki spoke to the female shopkeep and she offered him different vials and crystals. 

 

Loki shook his head and muttered something and she suddenly had a knowing look. She pulled out a vial of a nasty blue looking potion and Loki handed her a bag full of a variety of blue rocks. 

 

“On Asgard we just used gold but on Jotun they use rocks or they barter.” Loki came back with the vial and drank from it. 

 

“Better now?” Roman asked hushed. 

 

“It should take some time for the medicine to kick in but i should be fine.” Loki said taking ahold of Thor and Roman and she felt herself being teleported back to Quill's ship.

 

“Your back!” Quill said happily greeting them. 

 

“And you shouldn't have strained yourself!” Roman snapped resting a palm on his head, his eyes rolled back into head and he fell into Thor's arms. 

 

“Thank you Star Lord for taking us here. I'm in your debt.” Thor said and Quill chuckled. 

 

“I did this for Roman.” Quill said wrapping his arms around Roman who giggled. “If do anything for my Star Lady.” Quill said and Thor nodded and carried Loki back to the Med bay so he could sleep.

 

“Please take me off of this freezing snow ball of a planet please.” Roman said shivering and her hair standing on end. 

 

“Yes please I'm dying over here. I need to shoot something.” Rocket whined and Groot continued to play his game. 

 

“Yes yes fine!” Quill said going to the cockpit and Roman went to the bay.

 

“You should get some sleep Roman. You shouldn't stress.” Thor said resting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Let me add some more ice and then I'll rest.” Roman did as she said she would and added more ice. She also opened up a portal putting the ship next to Saturn. Then Roman passed out holding Loki's hand. 

 

“I really hate it when people touch what's mine.” Loki said his eyes dark and possessive. 

 

“Dominate much Loki?” Roman laughed and Loki growled and pulled her onto his lap. 

 

“I'm still so worked up from last time you were here. I just want to pin you down and make you mine.” Loki said kissing her neck making her blush and squirm. He only tightened his grip around her waist.

 

“I can't wait until your really doing this to me.” Roman said kissing him back. “I can't wait to feel you inside of me.” Roman said and Loki got rougher with her. 

 

“Your needed by my oaf of a brother.” Loki growled and Roman pulled away. 

 

“We'll be home soon and then you can make good on your word.” Roman kissed him one last time and then woke up.

 

“Roman were back on earth.” Thor said shaking her awake. 

 

“How long have we been gone?” Roman asked and Thor smiled.

 

“Thanks to you we were only gone a week. Stark is furious you didn't tell him tough and almost shot Quill's ship down.” Thor said smiling and Roman got up immediately.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Roman said jogging to the cockpit where Quill was holding an ice pack to his head. 

 

“Yeah just a few bruises from the sudden shift.” quill said grumbling. 

 

“You were always a baby when it came to pain let me see.” roman crouched down next to him and he took the ice pack off. There was a nasty gash there and Roman sighed. “Let me heal you.” she chanted a spell and motioned with her fingers where the magic stitches should go and tapped it and the cut was gone. 

 

“Your a goddess.” quill said kissing Romans cheek. She could almost feel piercing eyes on her back. “Opps. sorry.” quill said lowly. 

 

“It's fine Star Lord. i was your Star lady long before i became his Queen.” roman said chuckling and kissing his cheek. “Thank you for everything and if you ever need me to help you out just send me a message.” roman made sure to look at Loki and she could see his lust in his eyes. 

 

“Roman!” Tony snapped from the top of the building, “for the love of the gods you need to stop running off and tell us!” Tony said, he sounded so worried and Roman jumped into his arms. 

 

“Tony Loki really needed our help and Banner knew we were going. He could have stopped us but he knew i wouldn't stop.” Roman said smiling into Tony's neck as she smelt his designer cologne. 

 

“I still wish i could have helped you in some way.” Tony said rubbing her back and rocking her back and forward like a parent would do with their child.

 

“I was fine Tony, trust me. Thor and Loki wouldn't let anything happen to me.” Roman said looking around to see a worried Steve. “What happened when we were gone?”

 

“Nothing at all but we did get some intel on a hydra base. Apparently there all going crazy after Bucky came back to us.” tony said glancing to Steve who smiled. 

 

“Well let's all go back inside and we can discuss.” roman said nodding to Steve who opened the elevator. 

 

_ “You are such a tease and i promise you i'm going to do the same to you.”  _ Loki said his voice lustful. 

 

_ “Not till your better.”  _ Roman said smirking at him and it looked like he was battling to keep himself composed. 

 

“Roman?” Tony asked and she looked back to him. 

 

“Sorry you were saying?” Roman said shaking her head trying to keep her thoughts in order. 

 

“I was saying i was putting a small team together to infiltrate the Hydra base. Were going to need you to watch the tower when were gone.” Tony said and Roman frowned. 

 

“Is Bucky staying?” Roman raised and brow and Tony looked away sheepishly. “I’m not.” 

 

Steve looked hurt and Tony understood.  _ She just couldn't trust him.  _ “Roman please give him a chance, he isn’t under hydras influence anymore.” Steve said.

 

_ “Like i would let anything happen to you.”  _ Loki said in her head making her look to him. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me but Bucky-” Roman sighed, “fine one last chance.” Roman said looking at Steve.  _ Damn her compassionate and understanding personality  _

 

“Thank you Roman.” Steve said hugging her and she hugged him back. 

 

“Yeah turns our everyone gets second chances.” Roman said glancing to Loki who smiled softly. 

 

The elevator doors opened and Thor carried Loki to his room. Roman not far behind Thor. 

 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking myself!” Loki snapped and Thor set him down. As soon as Loki's legs touched the ground his legs buckled and back into Thor's arms he went. 

 

“I'll put you down soon enough.” Thor said nodding to Loki who only growled. 

 

“Okay okay!” Roman said opening the door and Thor walked in and laid him on the bed. “You two fight like cats and dogs.” Roman said shaking her head. 

 

“You did compare us to cats and dogs before, if I remember correctly you said Thor was a German Shepherd.” Loki said smirking and curing up in his bed. 

 

“I do like German Shepherds.” Thor said chuckling. 

 

“I figured you would. I promise you i'll watch over Loki and make sure he recovers well.” Roman smiled and Thor chuckled. 

 

“I’m across the hall in case you need anything.” Thor said going to his room and Roman turned back to see Loki's chest. 

 

“Loki-” Roman yelped as suddenly he pinned her against the door and assaulted her body with kisses. 

 

“I've been waiting to do this for awhile now.” Loki rasped out and Roman shook her head. 

 

“Look i know we have been touching and feeling but you need to rest.” Roman said and Loki looked hurt. “I don't want you to get sicker or something. I don't want you to get worse.” Roman said squeezing his hands. 

 

“I understand. Stay with me?” Loki asked leading her back to the bed and she chuckled. 

 

“Of course i have to make sure my favorite Jotun is recovering nicely.” Roman said kissing him and laying on the bed. 

 

Roman laid in Loki's arms as he fell asleep. Sleep was very appealing to Roman but she couldn't her insomnia was to bad. Loki's hand suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her closer. 

 

“Trouble sleeping love?” Loki mumbled still dazed from his sleep. 

 

“Yeah its my insomnia.” Roman mumbled and Loki chuckled. 

 

“Let me help then.” Loki said his hand resting on Romans head and she passed out. Her visions filled with Loki and the forest they both called home. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Roman woke up to Loki reading a book. She looked up to him and he kissed her good morning. “Ready to babysit Bucky and me?” Loki said jokingly and Roman sighed.

“Yeah. Did Steve cook breakfast?” Roman asked and Loki glanced at his clock.

“He should be making breakfast now.” Loki said and Roman dragged him out of bed.

“You have to eat something and i really need coffee.” Roman said tiredly pressing the elevator button to go down.

“I could just teleport us down. Considering you have your fear of elevators.” Loki said and Roman leaned into his touch.

“Down we go then.” Roman muttered as they were both in the living room scaring Bucky half to death and waking up Steve.

“Many apologies.” Loki said walking into the kitchen and Steve looked at Roman confused.

“If I’m going to be watching the tower I’m going to need coffee. I though your guys would be cooking but i woke you instead sorry.” Roman said and Steve chuckled.

“Its alright, we should be cooking anyways.” Steve said leading Bucky into the kitchen holding his hand.

“I guess we're not the only couple in the building anymore.” Loki said handing Roman a cup of coffee and she sat down.

“Well we weren't the first either, officially that was Peter and Wade, then us and now them.” Roman said raising her mug in almost a cheer to them. “To endless love.” Roman said leaning on Loki who smiled.

“You know I’m feeling much better today.” Loki said smiling and Roman rolled her eyes.

“No not today, today i have to watch everyone.” Roman said taking another drink of coffee.

“I can't wait any longer but if that's what you wish.” Loki said drinking his coffee.

“I’m done waiting, let's go.” Roman said smiling and taking his hand. He was suddenly on top of her and she was in his bed.

Loki was planting kisses all over he body and slowly unbuttoning her shirt and pants. “Can’t you just magic them off?” Roman asked and Loki smiled. He waved his hand and suddenly Roman was complete naked except for her underwear. She instinctively tired to cover her breasts but Loki grabbed her hands before she could.

“Ah ah ah, i want to see all of you.” Loki said his tone full of lust and need. “I promise this time i will go easy on you but next time i promise i will  _punish_  you for being such a flirt.” Loki said his tone sending chills down Romans spine.

“Yes My King.” Roman said her voice sweet and Loki moaned a bit when he heard that.

“Call me that for this time.” Loki said his hands trailing down her body and then upwards to tease her nipples.

Roman waved her hands and Loki was naked except for his boxers. “Lesson learned.” Loki said planting a kiss on Romans mouth. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a bit for his tongue to slip in. She pulled away, shaky breath and saliva still connecting them.

“I’m going to warm up up.” Loki said his hands suddenly in her underwear rubbing her clit making her squirm and moan.

“I’m going to wake up the entire tower.” Roman said breathlessly as Loki rubbed small circles around her clit.

Loki wrapped one arm around her torso and suddenly Roman was in her room, in her bed with the doors shut. “You said stark soundproofed this room.” Loki said kissing her nippled dragging his teeth upward making Roman buck forward.

“Ah!” Roman moaned as Loki stuck a digit into her vagina.

“Your so wet for me already.” Loki said lustfully and Roman nodded. “Use your words.”

“I’m wet for you My King.” Roman said submissively and Loki rolled her nipple around in his finger.

“Good girl.” Loki said planting a kiss on her lips before slowly slipping off her underwear. He shifted his weight and moved off of the bed. Holding Roman down by her hips he ran his tongue over her folds making her moan and shiver.

“Ah my King more please!” Roman moaned,  _Wade was right this was amazing_.

“Since you asked so nicely.” His tongue found her clit and he teased her with his tongue. Two fingers slowly stretching her open. “There really isn’t much more to do, your body will just need to adjust to my size.” Loki said and he pulled down his boxers.

His penis bobbed up and down and was as hard as a rock. It must have been painful to have a boner like that. It was dripping a clear fluid Roman recognized as precum. “I'll go slowly My Queen.” Loki said flipping Roman onto her stomach and arching her ass into the air.

He slowly stuck the tip in making Roman moan. “Not to much?” Loki asked and Roman let out a throaty moan.

“More please My King.” Roman said and Loki complied. He slowly filled her until she felt the last strand of her innocence run down her leg.

“I’m going to start moving.” Loki said and Roman nodded. He started to move back and forward slowly at first and then he started to pick up speed. Each thrust sending new levels of bliss though Romans body. “Your so tight.” Loki moaned his thrusting got erratic and his breathing became heavier.

“Not inside.” Roman moaned and Loki slowly pulled out. Romans body almost missed the feeling. Roman faced Loki who was stroking himself to the image of Roman laying in front of him. Roman figured she might as well give him a show.

She trailed her fingers down her body and with one hand she teased her clit and the other she used to tease herself. Her fingers could quite replace the size of Loki's penis and she desperately needed a release for herself. Her hand teased her nipple rolling it around and lightly touching it as if it would break with touch. Her other hand focused on making her orgasm.

Teasing her clit with broad strokes and then fast circles. Then her fingers would dip down into her vagina to finger herself. Roman could hear Loki breathing heavily and his hand was quickened his pace.

Roman watched Loki stroke his penis just as he watched her tease her clit. He started from the base of the shaft and then stroked all the way to the top. Teasing it slightly with his fingers and then repeating the process.

Roman started to moan as she felt her body nearing climax. She listened to Loki's ragged breaths and teased herself to each breath. His breath hitched at the same time hers did. She could feel her body tense and she let out a moan. Loki moaned and Roman watched as white threads froze mid air. Preventing them from landing on her body. Roman grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor and caught the semen in it.

“Do you tease yourself like that often?” Loki said his voice still full of lust but his penis softening. “Do you tease yourself to the thought of my cock so far up your pussy your orgasm from it?” Loki said and Roman shivered from his tone.

“I never teased myself for anyone before.” Roman said smiling and kissing Loki. “I've often thought of myself riding your cock as you thrust into me, yes.” Roman said and it was Loki's time to shiver and Roman swears she saw his cock twitch to her words.

“Let’s clean up yes?” Loki said carrying Roman to the shower and turning it on. The water was cold but Roman didn’t notice it. Loki washed Romans body making sure he covered every inch of her body with a rich soap. Roman did the same thing for him making sure she didn't miss his penis in the process. Loki washed the both of them off and Roman dried the both of them. Loki dressed himself and Roman giving her a dark green shirt.

“Was i good?” Roman asked before she could stop herself and Loki chuckled and kissed her.

“For your first time you were amazing My Queen.” Loki said nibbling her ear and she giggled.

“You were very good as well Loki.” Roman said kissing him. “Jarvis set an alarm for breakfast.” Roman called out and Jarvis set the alarm. Both Roman and Loki fell asleep into each other arms. As they both dreamed about each other doing naughty things. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

“So your really okay with being on your own watching them.” Tony asked gesturing to Loki. “Bucky is back in containment if you want to let him go free then you have to watch him.”

 

“Yes yes mom i'll make sure Loki doesn’t burn the tower down and Bucky doesn’t kill Loki or me tonight.” Roman said mock saluting Tony. “This is such a chaotic neutral family.” Roman sighed and Tony laughed.

 

“I'll keep you updated so don't worry.” Tony said hugging Roman. “I'll be back soon Red.” Tony muttered and pulled away. He called the rest of the team and they all went down to the cargo bay and left the tower.

 

“So what do you suggest we do now?” Loki said his hands trailing to Romans hips.

 

“Not what your thinking.” Roman said giggling and poking his nose. “I was thinking we could just watch a movie. I should also let Bucky roam around but lock him out of the basements and the upper levels.” Roman said and Loki nodded.

 

“Don't worry about Bucky it could just be us.” Loki said pulling her into his lap.

 

“I would feel bad for him if he was locked in there all day. I mean i don't trust him but i don't have to be cruel to him.” Roman said teleporting to the elevator.

 

“Alright fine.” Loki groaned from the couch but made himself comfortable in a nest of pillows and a blanket. Roman went to get Bucky the normal way, by taking the elevator. The elevator started with a bump making Roman hold onto the bars and ended with a jump making her relax just a bit.

 

She walked towards the glass cage and Bucky was throwing a ball against it. The ball making a loud piercing noise through the dull of silence. “Come to talk?” Bucky said his voice gruff, Roman also noticed he was missing his arm.

 

“I came to let you out.” Roman said entering in the password _(which was point break)_. “Just because you killed me doesn’t mean i have to treat you like a rabid animal.” Roman said and Bucky set his ball down.

 

“I remember killing you but i don't remembered feeling anything. I remember every kill- every life i've taken.” Bucky said glancing away and Roman empathized with him.

 

“Bucky you need to learn to forgive yourself. Once you do that you can actually heal and begin to make a life for yourself after hydra.” Roman said and Bucky nodded.

 

“Come on me and Loki are putting on a movie marathon. I figured movies have come a long way since you were last able to watch them.” Roman said holding the door as Bucky walked out.

 

“Thank you for giving me a second chance.” Bucky said softly and Roman smiled.

 

“It's what i do.” Roman opened the elevator for them and Roman stepped in and then Bucky did. Being in a closed confined space with her killer no less made Romans heart pound. Roman gripped onto the railing as they started their ascension upwards.

 

“I’m not going to do anything to you.” Bucky said quietly and Roman felt guilty.

 

“It's not you,-” _how do i put this_ , “i just don't like elevators.” Roman said as the elevator lurched forward making Roman grip the railing tighter.

 

“You have a fear of elevators? There pretty safe you know reinforced cables and steel plating.” Bucky commented and Roman nodded.

 

“That changed when the elevator cable snaps and you start free falling fifty floors.” Roman muttered venom in her voice and Bucky looked conflicted on what to do.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said softly patting Romans shoulder quite awkwardly.

 

“It's fine, what's done is done.” Roman said as the elevator doors opened. Loki raised his head lazily from his nest and Roman sat besides him. Loki to her right and Bucky to her left. She snuggled deeper into the couch and picked a random movie.

 

“You can make yourself comfortable you know.” Roman said to Bucky who was tense and worried.

 

“I am comfortable.” Loki chimed and Roman slapped him.

 

“Not you!” Roman said playfully. “Bucky really its okay no one is going to go anything to you.” Roman said and Bucky seemed to relax after that. He did not tense up and he actually laid down on his side to watch the movie. Of course it was weird and he had to prop himself up to substitute for his missing arm.

 

“Give me a minute.” Roman said taking Bucky and teleporting the both of them to Bruce's Lab.

 

“Witch.” Bucky said stumbling.

 

“Correct!” Roman said grabbing spare parts and a toolkit. “But this witch is going to make you a hand.”

 

“Why would you do that for me.” Bucky asked sitting down and Roman took his measurements.

 

“You may have snapped my neck but you weren't you. Plus quite honestly it's sad to see you without a arm.” Roman said and Bucky smiled.

 

“Is it that sad?” Bucky asked chuckling and Roman nodded.

 

“It's like a lost puppy trying to find its owner.” Roman said and Bucky looked sad.

 

“Yeah well it's good that I have you to make me an arm.” Bucky said smiling and Roman set off to building.

 

After doing nothing for months it felt really good to build again. This time Roman had magic to help speed up the process. Within an hour Roman had the mechanics working and it just needed to be programed.

 

“Holy God you work fast.” Bucky said walking up.

 

“It helps that I have magic to hold pieces together.” Roman said waving the hand. “I need to program it now.”

 

“That's amazing.” Bucky said as Roman floated the hand to him.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki's voice chimed from behind Roman scaring Bucky in the process.

 

“I'm making a hand for Bucky. I haven't designed or built anything for months so I'm actually building it instead of conjuring one.

 

“Need help?” Loki asked resting his hand on her thigh just out of Bucky sight.

 

“Teleport us to my room?” Roman asked and she felt that sudden tingle I'm her body and she was sitting on her couch. Loki besides her and Bucky at the counter.

 

Peter ( _the cat)_ instantly sat in Loki's lap and Roman went and grabbed her laptop.

 

She pulled up her different programs and started to program it. Codes and errors popped up and Roman had to fix a few things here and there to make sure everything was working.

 

She felt a paw on her leg and she looked down to see Peter. “Peter now now honey. Go buy Bucky I'm sure you'll love him.” And if he almost understood he turned around and walked to Bucky and hopped into his lap.

 

Roman bust into laughter as Bucky looked horrified. “Why is he on me?” He asked slowly and hesitantly petting Peter who thrived in his touch like a plant to sunlight.

 

“He's a therapy cat. He can sense your pain and stuff.” Roman said finishing up the program and saving and closing the programs down.

 

“Why did you get a therapy cat?” Loki asked from the couch as he conjured different things.

 

“Ah well after the invasion I wasn't in the right place so I actually saw a therapist. She offered me a therapy animal to help with my anxiety and she gave me Peter.” Roman said snapping her fingers and Peter happily jumped into her lap.

 

“He's well trained.” Bucky said and Roman stroked his fur.

 

“He's very needy though.” Roman giggled as he pawed at her hand for more attention. “Here try this on.” Roman said handing Bucky the arm.

 

He put it on with such care it touched Roman to see someone do that with one of her designs. “It fits perfectly thank you so much.” Bucky said flexing his fingers and moving the arm.

 

“I kept the same sleek silver hand but there isn't a star on it and you know it's a hand.” Roman said and Bucky smiled.

 

“Thank you Roman really for everything.” Bucky said hugging her. _How could I ever be cold to such a sweet boy my heart damn._

 

“Aw you're always welcome Bucky.” Roman smiled. “Tell me if there's any problems.” Roman said flopping onto the couch and turning in the TV.

 

It didn't really matter about what was on TV it was just about the company. Loki kept making jokes about the CGI of the movie and how they couldn’t do real spell work like him. Bucky said that the recoil of the gun one of the actors shot should have given her a sprain if it was real. Roman just sat and watched them judge the movies and Tv shows they stopped at. Bucky got up and stretched.

 

“Want to come spar with me?” Bucky asked and Roman looked to Loki who only nodded.

 

“I would love to.” Roman said teleporting them both down to the training room and Roman clothed herself into fighting gear.

 

“Basic hand to hand combat okay?” Bucky asked and Roman nodded. “Nothing below the belt!” He warned and Roman chuckled.

 

“Yeah i don't go for the jewels i go for the head mainly.” Roman said taking the first punch. Bucky just laughed and in a few minutes they were both fighting each other like their lives depended on it. Bucky was a excellent fighter his stance was mostly to fight the attacker and kill. Of course he had to hold back tough.

 

Roman was blinking around and landing blows where she could before Bucky spun around with all his force and hit her in the chest. She was lying on the floor and Bucky wrapped his arm around her throat. “Tap out.” He rasped panting.

 

Everything about this took her back to that night. _The way his eyes were alive with the intent to kill, the position he was in was the very same one he used to snap my neck._ Roman quickly tapped him three times and collapsed to the floor. Her body shaking.

 

“Roman what- are you okay?” Bucky asked kneeling beside her as she tried to calm herself down.

 

Roman just motioned her hands and teleported away. Roman pulled out her phone and texted Loki,

 **_Roman:_ ** _i'll be back just need a few minutes to myself- don't find me and play nice with Bucky_

She slipped her phone into her pocket and leaned over the railing of the balcony. Catching her breath as she calmed herself down. Rubbing her neck she could almost remembered what Bucky did to her. _She did remember._ She remembered calling Loki and then she heard him behind her.

 

With lighting speed she ran for her life dropping her phone in the process. She ran into the forest trying to get away trying to hid from him but in the end they got into a battle just like they fought today. Except it ended the same way, but Bucky took her life as the cost of the fight. She remembered the pain she was in, they said its quick and painless but that pain followed her through death.

 

Shaking herself she stood up, she perched herself onto the balcony balancing herself so she wouldn’t fall over the ledge. Standing up she walked forwards. One for after the other until she was at a ledge. Being the adrenaline junkie she was she jumped off, the wind tearing through her hair and stinging her eyes. She quickly teleported back to her bed where she over shot.

 

“Ow!” Roman groaned sitting up and opening her eyes to see a very shocked Loki and Bucky. “What never seen a gal before.” Roman said smirking and raising a brow and Loki and Bucky burst into laughter.

 

“Doll your hair is a mess what did you do.” Bucky said through snorts of laughter.

 

“Well what does any right minded person do when their stressed? I jumped off a building and then teleported back here. I thought i was going to land in my bed but i was wrong.” Roman said conjuring a brush and smoothing her hair out.

 

“That is not what anyone does.” Loki said looking to Roman who was still red eyes from crying. “You’ve been crying to what did you do.” Loki said menacingly holding a knife to Bucky's throat.

 

“Hey!” Roman snapped pulling Loki off of Bucky quickly silencing him. “Don't you dare. I’m fine honestly Bucky had nothing to do with this.” _Lies._

 

 _“You do not look fine Roman. Relationships are supposed to be about trust and strength in each other.”_ Loki's voice said in her head and she glared at him.

 

 _“I know that Loki, I’m fine really. You don't have to worry about me.”_ Roman smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry Bucky.” Roman said and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

 

“You remembered didn't you?” Bucky asked and Roman sighed.

 

“Can i lie and say i didn't remember jack shit?” Roman said and Bucky rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m a soldier, i've had my fair share of PTSD and memory flashbacks.” Bucky said and Roman shook her head.

 

“Yeah when you choked me it was like I was there that day. Like I could feel it all over again.” Roman said gently touching her neck and Bucky looked away ashamed.

 

“You don't know how sorry i am about that.” Bucky said sadly. “I've killed hundreds of people but for some reason you were different. Your death really stuck with me.” Bucky hugged her and Roman buried her face in his chest.

 

“I forgive you Bucky and i think it's time for you to forgive yourself.” Roman said rubbing smell circles on his back. “We should get back inside before Loki gets jealous.” Roman said smiling and Bucky chuckled.

 

“So you to are dating then?” He asked and Roman blushed and nodded. “There’s always love in the world.”

 

“How are things going with Steve?” Roman asked and Bucky was beet red. “Bucky it’s obvious plus the both of you are inseparable.”

 

“Things are going great, slow i'll give you that but Steve is a really great guy.” Bucky said and Roman went back to her room.

 

Loki looked up at her and smiled making her blush a bit. Bucky sat down next to the edge of the couch and Peter happily jumped onto his lap and started to purr. Roman sat down next to Loki.

 

 _“Have a nice talk?”_ Loki asked and Roman watched him out of the corner of her eye.

 

 _“Yeah we did. I cleared some things up with him.”_ Loki gave her a look and she realized what she said, _“i mean between us about our friendship. Were friends Loki nothing more.”_

 

 _“Good because i don't think My Queen should be messing around with peasants.”_ Loki said and she could almost feel the intensity of those words.

 

 _“My King has nothing to worry about so please trust me.”_ Roman said and Loki nodded. Roman went back to watching whatever movie was playing. For today's show it was Sherlock, Roman fell asleep in the middle of watching it though.

 

She woke up leaning on Loki's shoulder and he was asleep as well. “Enjoy your nap?” Bucky asked whispered and Roman pulled herself away from Loki who was still sleeping.

 

“Yeah my neck has a kink in i though.” Roman said rubbing her neck and slowly releasing some magic to help loosen the muscles.

 

“That's what happens when you fall asleep like that Doll.” Bucky said and Roman giggled at him calling her doll.

 

“I always forget people would call women doll back then.” Roman said giggling and Bucky smirked.

 

“Well Doll i come from a time where women were never as fine as you.” Bucky said and Roman laughed some more waking up a grumpy Loki in the process.

 

“Sorry. We were just talking.” Roman said calming his bed hair. “Oh can I braid your hair?” Roman asked and Loki turned around.

 

With magic comes great responsibilities. Like weaving jewel into Loki's hair. _Very important_. Roman did a simple braids that met in the back and supported the half up and half down she did. It was a mess but it was beautiful.

 

“Is there a method to your madness?” Loki asked looking at his hair and Roman giggled.

 

“Nope! Bucky your next.” Roman said and Bucky groaned but turned around. Roman just did a simple fishtail braid. His hair despite it's oily appearance was quite silky and soft. “jesus your hair is is soft.” Roman said running her hands through it as she weaved it together.

 

“Yeah my hair is normally a lot like this when i can control it.” Bucky said chuckling as Roman finished braiding his hair.

 

“All done.” Roman said showing him with a mirror.

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said touching it with disbelief.

 

“Ah your always-” Roman was cut off to alarms blaring around her.

 

“Jarvis what's going on?” Loki asked jumping to his feet and already dressed in full clad battle armor. along with his helmet.

 

“It seems the base is under attack sir. Lockdown protocols initiated.” Jarvis said as Roman conjured up a lethal weapon for Bucky.

 

“I trust you so please don't let me down.” Roman handed him the weapon and he nodded.

 

“Ah don't you even dare.” Loki snapped stopping her from walking out the door. “Well fight and just stay here safe.”

 

“No don't you dare stop me. You need every hand you can get.” Roman said and Loki sighed. “Your not even here are you.” Roman said slapping him but her hand sank straight through his face.

 

“There's also fortifications on your room trapping you from getting out. You've never killed and you shouldn't have to.” Loki said his figure disappearing.

 

_Roman would get out if it was the last thing she did._

_\---_

_Happy Thanks Giving to all of you! i may be a few days late and im so sorry for not updating recently a lot of shit has been happening._

_i cant believe it only 5 more chapters and Fire and Ice is going to be finished and im honestly astonished by how many people have at least seen this._

_Hit that Kudos button and make me the happiest person alive! Thank you all!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Loki's POV**

The Hydra members were swarming the lower levels of the building. Loki had deduced they were here for information and this super duper soldier. 

 

“Get ready.” Loki said holding onto Bucky and teleporting downstairs. The Hydra soldiers are on them in an instant. Blood already covering the once clean marble floor. 

 

Bucky was firing the gun rapidly at anyone who even stepped a foot within his space bubble. Loki was determined to make sure no one got past him or Bucky. 

 

Of course with the safety protocol initiated no one could get in or out without Tony's ridiculous codes. Loki conjured up a staff and started to beat the men back. None of them even realizing what was happening until a strong swift blow to the base of the head made their vision go black forever. 

 

Now the men were almost over throwing Bucky and Loki. Bucky had ran out if ammo so Loki conjured another weapon and gave it to him. Bucky was being pinned down despite his super strength and the men injected something into his neck. With a final gun shot Bucky was down and Loki had to save his ass. 

 

He threw daggers into the two men trying to pick him up. They got him up a few inches before Loki's daggers pierced their flesh causing both if them to collapse on Bucky. 

 

Loki grabbed ahold of Bucky's arm and allowed his magic to flow through him. He woke up with a gasp and Loki helped him up. “were over run.” Bucky said groaning. 

 

“I think we may have to let them over run the tower.

 

**Romans POV**

After Loki left Roman had tried multiple things to get the shields down. Nothing seemed to work. She could hear screaming and yelling from downstairs and dread filled her body.

 

Her voice shaking she spoke, _ “to the god above watching everything unfold please release Loki's spell and allow me to aid him in his fight.”  _ of course she said this in Icelandic. 

 

Roman felt nothing but the strong forces of magic still holding her in. Then she felt it waver slightly. Then drop completely. Roman teleported out if the room and into Tony's lab. Cracking her knuckles she set to work. 

 

Roman started to transfer all of Tony's data into a new drive so she could wipe the counters clean. She noticed a small glitch in the computer systems and took a breath. 

 

Two bodies one mind. It felt as if she would break. A copy of herself worked in cleaning the computers and the other worked on keeping the other hacker from getting information. The USB finally done processing all the information downloaded into it she unplugged it and joined her other form in battling the hacker. 

 

He was a worthy opponent but Roman had a few firewalls up her sleeves. “Jarvis initiate clean up program forty five.” 

 

“Password?” Jarvis asked and Roman giggled. 

 

“Monkey Slut.” Roman said and Jarvis made a correct noise. Roman slipped the USB into her pocket and teleported to her room grabbing Peter and dropping him off in her apartment and then going to the bottom floor where the battling was happening. 

 

Loki was holding onto Bucky and fighting off attackers for the the both of them. Bucky was passing out and Roman bit her tongue as Loki buckled down and started to take punches. 

 

“Leave them alone!” Roman snapped. She felt the fire flowing out of her body and then throughout the building. She felt the fire protecting those she loved and the Hydra agents burnt to a crisp. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and Roman collapsed to her knees. 

 

“Roman?” Both Bucky and Loki rushed to her sides. 

 

“What did you do?” Bucky said looking around his body. “We've both completely healed.” 

 

“I think I just exhausted myself.” Roman said dry heaving her stomach contents into the floor making both of the men whence. 

 

“Come on were getting out of here.” Loki picked Roman up and held Bucky's arm. They were suddenly on a cargo ship full of beaten and bloodied Avengers. 

 

“The tower?” Tony asked and Loki shook his head. 

 

“It was all a trap!” Tony cursed. “Three people against a army of people now they have everything about us! No one is safe.” Tony said sending a quick glance to Clint he looked beaten and worn. 

 

Roman tapped Loki and he set her down. She grabbed the USB and held it up for Tony to see. He smiled widely and took it. “Everything is on her including the secret cache.” Roman said her head spinning. 

 

“You've saved a lot of our families.” Tony said quickly pecking Romans cheek. She ignored the look of jealousy on Loki's face because her heart clenched and her head pounded with the pain of the sinners in hell. 

 

“Oh Jesus!” Roman said clutching her body and worried faces surrounded her before she fell into a black abyss.  _ Please don't let me die _ . 

 

**Bucky's POV**

He was the one who caught Roman before she hit the floor. Loki gave him a menacing look but he didn't care. He scooped Roman into his arms and carried her into the set up med bay banner had put together to patch up small thing. 

 

“She collapsed and is unresponsive. She may have over exerted herself.” Bucky said setting her down onto the tables and Bruce set to work. 

 

“She's tough that doll, she will pull through.” Bucky said trying to comfort Loki but he grunted and disappeared. 

 

“Bucky what happened?” Steve said coming into the med bay and pulling him into a tender and loving hug. 

 

“They were flooding us Stevie. There fighting us with new tactics and Loki and me couldn't keep them off of us. Loki locked Roman in her room considering she was new to the whole killing things. She broke free somehow and managed to burn everyone in the building alive except for the three of us.”

 

“Four of us.” Loki said appearing with Peter (the cat), “she teleported him out before she saved us.” Loki set Peter down and he curled up in his moms limp arms. 

 

“I think she would save that cat over anyone in the building.” Steve said stroking his fur and Bucky shook his head. 

 

“That ain’t Roman Stevie.” Bucky said and Steve smiled faintly. 

 

“You know i can hear you right?” Romans voice chimed scaring the three grown men and Peter meowed in an almost knowing manner. 

 

“Oh thank the heavens your alive.” Loki said taking Roman into a hug and Bucky pulled Steve aside and away from their moment. 

 

“So Roman killed everyone in the building does that mean were going to have to clean it up.” Steve asked and Bucky opened his eyes in realization. 

 

“Blood and burnt bodies I’m dreading this already. What matters though is that Roman is okay and everything was saved during the invasion.” Bucky said and Steve nodded and watched as Loki talked to Roman in a careful manner. 

 

“I’m glad she's okay.” Steve said turning back to Bucky, a slight blush on his nose, “I’m also glad your okay.” Steve said kissing Bucky quickly and moving away. 

 

“Not so fast Boy Scout.” Bucky said spinning him backwards and into his arms planting a deep kiss on his lips. Making Steve gasp and bite his lips after they broke apart. “We should do that more often Doll.” Bucky said and Steve giggled. 

 

“Maybe we should.” Steve said holding Bucky's hand, his fingers lacing around his. 

 

**Romans POV**

“How bad is your pain?” Bruce asked grabbing a piece of paper. 

 

“All over my body. Its my muscles, they scream in pain when i try to do anything.” Roman said softly and Loki squeezed her hand. 

 

“Well then I’m going to have a guess and say you over exerted yourself. Just rest for the next few days and you should be back to a hundred percent.” Bruce said resting a hand on her shoulder and smiling before going around to the other avengers to make sure they were okay. 

 

“How did you get out?” Loki asked and Roman closed her eyes. 

 

_ “I prayed to the gods that the spell would drop. It did and i took Peter to my apartment and then came to the battle. I saw you and Bucky overwhelmed with Hydra so i released Hellfire. Then i don't remember what happened except the smell of burning flesh, giving Tony the USB and then collapsing.”  _ Roman explained to Loki and he nodded. 

 

_ “Well you aren’t missing much, the fire somehow healed all of our wounds and killed the Hydra agents.”  _ Loki said and Roman could see him smirk.  _ “You were so beautiful my love.”  _

 

_ “Thank you Loki.”  _ Roman smiled and leaned into his touch. 

 

The ship jolted to a halt making Roman grab onto Loki who chuckled at her attempt. “Come on love.” Loki scooped Roman into his arms and Roman had Peter the cat in her lap. 

 

“I can walk you know.” Roman said giggling which she regretted almost immediately as pain shocked her entire body. 

 

“Yeah well i also like caring you.” Loki said pecking her lips and Tony made his way to the door. 

 

“Jarvis deactivate the safety protocol.” Tony said looking at the speaker. 

 

“Password Mr. Stark?” Jarvis asked and Tony started to count things on his hands. 

 

“Fire Goddess.” Tony said looking to Roman with a knowing nod, then Jarvis opened the doors. 

 

“Jesus Roman you were not lying when you said you burnt them.” Natasha said nudging a body with her foot. 

 

“Help me.” The corpse wheezed grabbing onto Natasha's foot and she unloaded five rounds into its head. 

 

Every looked at her as she holstered her weapon. “What it scared me.” Natasha said and everyone took a mental note to never fuck with her. 

 

“I'll talk to shield and see if they can send people over to clean up the bodies.” Tony said stepping over the blackened bodies. 

 

“This is just foul.” Loki said scrunching up his nose and Roman smirked. 

 

“Well they wanted to play with fire.” Roman said and Loki smirked. 

 

“I’m going to go burn incense all over the house.” Wanda said her red hair bobbing softly on her shoulder as she went to her room. 

 

“The rooms still should be fine. Jarvis locked the elevators so it took them Longer to get into the base.” Bucky said calling the elevators and the Avengers all packed into one elevator. 

 

“Teleport me up My King?” Roman said falling asleep in his arms. 

 

“Of course my queen.” Loki said and Roman could hear Natasha ‘aw’ before she felt the warm embrace of her bed. 

 

Roman waved a hand and she was just in her underwear and bra. She curled up into a ball under the sheets and Loki joined her a minute later. He cleaned himself up a bit his damp hair clinging to his neck. He pulled it into a loose bun and climbed into bed with Roman. 

 

“Your super warm.” Loki said holding onto Roman. 

 

“Your super cold.” Roman said nuzzling her face in his shoulder. “Goodnight My King.” 

 

“Goodnight My Queen.” Loki kissed her head and she fell into a deep sleep. 

 

**Loki's POV**

Waking up hot was a normal thing for Loki. He didn't control his body temperature when he slept to be a cool fifty four degrees. 

 

Except today he was burning but it wasn't even him. “Roman?” Loki asked still hazy from sleep. She was passed out and her hair burning wildly like a fire. He quickly felt her heartbeat and it was perfectly fine. He quickly pulled his hand away. 

 

“Hold on.” Loki said grabbing her and teleporting into water. 

 

Roman gasped awake her hair clinging to her back and the water starting to boil. “Calm down!” Loki said holding her despite the burns he was getting revealing his blue skin. 

 

“Loki?” Roman gasped her body calming down and the water cooling. “Oh no I'm sorry!” Roman said holding her hands to his chest and healing him. 

 

“You learned how to heal a Jotun.” Loki said happily teleporting the both of them onto the roof of Stark Tower. 

 

Water poured off of them and Roman giggled. “You should let banner check you out again.” Loki said concern filling his voice. 

 

“Alright fine.” Roman said sighing and Loki felt sympathy. 

 

“I know you don't like the doctor but this is Bruce. I'll also be there with you.” Loki said squeezing her hand. 

 

“Yeah i know thank you Loki.” roman said pecking his cheek and teleporting to her room. “I'm also very sorry that i burnt you.” Roman said sheepishly and Loki chuckled.

 

“Please my love its fine. I will take all the pain you through at me because i love you.” and as soon as those words left his mouth Roman went cold. She couldn't very well say it back,  _ she couldn't.  _

 

“I'll be back.” Roman said teleporting away from it all. She went to Wade's house interrupting  a very intimate moment between him and Peter causing her to Teleport back into his hallway waiting for them to come back out. 

 

“Needed something?” a very happy Wade said holding Peter who was blushing bright red.

 

“To bleach my eyes Wade he told me he l-”  _ Jesus i cant even say it _ . 

 

“Oh honey that's wonderful news!” wade said pulling Roman into a hug and she hesitantly hugged him back. 

 

“Wade i can't even say the  **L** word. I mean i can feel it in my heart and i can accept it but i don't think i could ever say it.” Roman said feeling as if she was going to have a heart attack. 

 

“You can't say love?” Peter asked and Roman grabbed a trashcan and threw up causing both Wade and Peter to scrunch their noses in disgust. 

 

“She has intimacy issues. Her fiance was a big dick.” Wade explained and Roman shook her head. 

 

“Yeah if you mean fucking my sister intimacy issues and Loki took my V card.” roman said smiling and Wade laughed like a mad man. 

 

“Oh my god its like my child is all grown up!” Wade said hugging Roman who was feeling queasy. 

 

“Please don't start i want to at least look at Loki with some respect.” Peter said and Roman giggled. 

 

“A gal doesn't kiss and tell but he was so gentle and oh my god-” 

 

“Stop!” Peter groaned covering his ears and humming. 

 

“Alright alright but Wade help me out.” Roman said tugging on Wades shirt like a mother would a child. 

 

“Okay say I love you.” Wade said simply and Roman bite her tongue. 

 

“I love you.” Roman said plainly,  _ no emotion to it _ . 

 

“It sounds like your at gunpoint.” Peter commented rummaging through Wades fridge and finding a finger. 

 

“Just explain to him that you can't say Love because of your fiance.” Wade said taking the Finger out of Peters hand and throwing away. “Don't look through my fridge you may not like what you find.” Wade warned as Peter pulled out a punch bowl full of sparkles blood eyes and what Roman was guessing cocaine.  

 

“Wow Wade throwing a party with that?” Roman said picking up a fork and stirring the concoction nearly throwing up again from the smell. 

 

“Nope i don't drink blood contrary to popular beliefs.” Wade said winking at nothing and Roman glared at him. 

 

“The reader ain’t here for you and your wall breaking ass.” Roman said giggling and Wade took mock offense.

 

“Oh yeah but they would rather read about you and Loki?” Wade said raising an eyebrow and Roman blushed. “I’m sure the author has a lot of things on her plate right now and some hoe still finds time to write your story.” Wade said and Roman nodded as Peter watched confused. 

 

“Readers and authors what the hell are you talking about?” Peter asked confused and Roman giggled. 

 

“Were talking about the yellow and white boxes we have in our heads.” Roman said giggling. “Don't worry you’ll understand if you ever break the fourth wall.” Roman said and Wade nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Sounds scary.” Peter said and Wade slipped his arms around Peters waist. 

 

“Don't worry baby, i'll always protect you. Because i love you.” Wade said kissing Peters neck not breaking eye contact with Roman. 

 

“I love you to Wade, in all your fourth wall breaking glory.” Peter chuckled and Wade kissed him. 

 

“I'll be off then.” Roman chimed trying not to interrupt the make out session they were having. 

 

“See you soon Red.” Wade called out clearing off his kitchen counter and Peter hopped up. Roman teleported back to Loki before she could say anything Loki was apologizing. 

 

“I shouldn’t have said the word Love, obviously it hurt me that you left immediately without giving me a chance to speak but i know it hurts because I’m pretty sure you haven’t felt love since your fiance.” Loki said and Roman nodded. 

 

“It's not like i don't return the feeling because i do.” Roman said and Loki smiled. Roman got Loki to sit down and she sat in between his legs like a cat. “As a kid sure i could say i love you mom and dad and then they betrayed me. Used my love for them to manipulate me, then the parents who once loved me, loved my sister more.” Roman sighed she could feel herself crying again. 

 

“Its okay Roman i understand. I’m surprised as well, Love has never been a good thing for me either.” Loki said kissing Romans head and holding her against his chest. 

 

“Then i loved my fiance and he loved my sister more.” Roman sighed. “I really do like you Loki but you’ll have to wait for me to say the  **L** word.” Roman sighed looking up to see his reaction but he was  _ smiling? _

 

“Take your time love. I'll be waiting.” Loki said kissing her lips, soft and tenderly almost hesitantly pulling away. 

 

“Give me more of those kisses and I may say it soon.” Roman said giggling as Loki peppered her face in kisses. 

 

“No worries i'll be here when your ready.” Loki said pecking her cheek again before going to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Roman woke up later to find Loki gone and she set off to doing something. Roman went to the kitchen a cooked random amounts of food and threw it into the fridge, she went to the training room and punched out her anger. 

 

“Training there Red?” Peter said from behind her and she threw a fireball at him which he nearly dodged. 

 

“Sorry you scared me. Yeah i was training. Need something Petey?” Roman asked and Peter nodded and blushed. 

 

“Wade had to go out of town for some Merc mission he didn't tell me about and I’m worried.” Peter said and Roman nodded. 

 

“I'll check on him give me a minute.” Roman said as she teleported to where she knew Wade would be. 

 

“Holy shit nuggets!” Wade said accidentally firing a round into his stomach and red liquid flowed from the wound. 

 

“Sorry!” Roman said quickly putting a hand on Wades stomach and healing him. 

 

“You know it would have just healed on its own right?” Wade said smirking and Roman frowned. 

 

“What’s going on between you and Peter?” Roman said sitting besides him looking over the ledge. This is where they met and where Wade often went to clear his thoughts. The highest building in New York (not including Starks Tower), the golden hues of the sun setting on the horizon turning the windows of the city golden. 

 

“There’s nothing going on.” Wade muttered getting up. 

 

“Ah ah dont you pout Wade seriously whats wrong.” Roman said grabbing him and he spun her around so she was pinned against the wall and held her with her hands above her head. 

 

“Dont ask me Roman.” Wade hissed tightening his grip and she whimpered and he dropped her suddenly as if realizing what he had done. “Sorry I’m going to go.” Wade said and Roman stopped him again grabbing onto his hoodie which was hiding his face. 

 

“Wade stop. What’s the matter?” Roman demanded and he grabbed her hands again. 

 

“I fucked up.” Wade mumbled and Roman looked at him confused. “I fucked up okay?” Wade said louder, sounding angrier. 

 

“What happened.” Roman said and Wade gave her a harsh glare but continued.

 

“I slept with another man.” Wade mumbled and Roman just squeezed his hands. 

 

“Wade just tell Peter, I’m sure he'll be hurt but he should be glad that you told him.” Roman said softly. 

 

“No offense but i don't think i should be taking your advice when it comes to dating, considering you couldn't even get you fiance to stay.” Wade said harshly his words piercing through her walls. 

 

“Fine then, be a complete asshole and have this blow up in your face.” Roman said tearing up and teleporting away from Wade who realized what he said and tried to apologize. 

 

She teleported to the tower and popped directly into the kitchen scaring Bucky half to death. “Morning Roman.” Bucky said raising his mug a little bit and Roman but down the surge of emotions she felt trying to break through. 

 

“Morning. Where Steve isn’t he suppose to be watching you and all that.” Roman said grabbing out different ingredients and Bucky watched confused. 

 

“Tony let me go after the whole thing with Hydra, I’m still under house arrest but i can move about freely.” Bucky said taking Romans hands and tugging up her sleeves. “What happened?” He said almost growling. 

 

Roman had to look down to see the bruises on her wrists. Dark purple bruises that went around bother her wrists. “Bucky it's fine really just a small accident when i was training.” Roman said quickly waved her hand and the bruises faded. 

 

“Those were hand prints. Is he hurting you?” Bucky hissed and Roman scoffed. 

 

“Bucky calm your shit Loki would never lay a hand on me.” Roman snapped back and she went back to cooking. 

 

“What happened Roman.” Bucky asked again and Roman growled. 

 

“Nothing now drop it Bucky.” Roman said the hair on her neck starting to rise. 

 

“I’m not going to Doll, i know what i saw even though you magic-ed it off i know those were hand prints.” Bucky said and Roman teleported away. Specially to a beach in California. 

 

Roman felt the rage built and  _ Hellfire _ surge forward. She screamed on the top of her lungs her throat going raw. The flames coming to life and clinging to the earth. The sand around her turned to molten glass because the fire was so harsh. 

 

Roman collapsed to her knees and the fire died down around her. She teleported back to the tower and went to her training room. Doing exactly what Banner told her not to do she started to test her limits. Hitting, punching and kicking the bag in front of her. By the time she was done the sand in the bad was slouching around and the bag itself combusted into flames. Roman held her hand over the flame and it was like her body devoured it. 

 

She could feel the power surge through her once again and she calmed herself down again. “Training going well my love.” Loki's voice chimed from behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close into a hug. 

 

“Sure i've been exerting myself which was probably a bad idea but Hellfire needed a release along with me i guess.” Roman said shaking her head and Loki pecked her cheek. 

 

“Busy day?” Loki asked and Roman giggled. 

 

“You could say.” Roman said kissing him soft and tenderly. “I’m worked up.” Roman said her voice going husky and Loki got a look in his eye and he kissed her harshly. 

 

“I've been thinking, because i said i would punish you next time.” Loki smirked and Roman gave him a confused look. “I think i will draw out your orgasm till you beg me to cum.” Loki said his tone lustful and Roman nodded and kissed him. 

 

They were suddenly in Loki's room and they were both completely naked. Roman could feel today washing away already. 

 

**Loki's POV**

The goddess before him was a magnificent sight. Roman despite always hiding her body had a beautiful one. She had an hourglass figure which gave her the right amount of curve. Loki trailed his hands from her hips to her breasts. Slowly rubbing his index fingers over the sensitive buds and sucking on Romans neck. Her breathing was already quickening and Loki smirked. 

 

“Remember, I’m going to make you bed.” Loki muttered in Romans ear nipping it playfully and Pushing her against the bed. “Tell me if anything gets to uncomfortable.” Loki said in a serious tone and Roman nodded. 

 

“Green really is your color love.” Loki said tying Roman down onto the bed and holding up a ball gag. “We don't want you to alarm everyone in the tower.” Loki slipped the ball gag into Romans mouth and kissed her cheek. “So beautiful and open for me my love.” Loki said trailing a hand down Romans sides and then running them towards her clit. 

 

Loki stroked Romans thighs lightly and then pressed one finger into her warm sex. Trailing his finger up and down he pulled it out and it was already covered in her love juices. “So wet for me already, I haven’t even started to tease you yet.” Loki said his touch becoming a little rougher and Roman bucked into his touch. 

 

Loki trailed kisses from Romans belly button to her vagina. Parting it slightly Loki's tongue darted out to meet Romans clit. She bucked upwards desperately searching for any type of fiction against the sensitive bud. Loki contained to do this, lapping up Romans wetness. She moaned against the ball gag and he looked so perfect as she did. 

 

Loki palmed himself through his boxers and watched as Roman squirmed under his touch. “So beautiful.” Loki rasped teasing her clit with his tongue making her moan. “The ball gag was a bad idea, i miss your lewd noises.” Loki snapped his fingers and the ball gag was gone and Roman was a moaning mess bean with his touch. 

 

“Ah- please- ah!” Roman moaned she could even make out a sentence and Loki found himself taking pride in this.

 

“Please what my love? Your going to have to use your words.” Loki said teasing her clit and slipping two of his fingers into her vagina. 

 

“Ah-hhh- please fill me up with you ahh- cock.” Roman said a blush covering her face and Loki was shocked by her bluntness. 

 

“Such a little slut for your Kings cock aren’t you.” Loki said, he pulled his boxers off and his length touched his stomach hard with anticipation. 

 

“Always my King.” Roman rasped out as Loki lined himself up with her entrance. 

 

Loki moaned as he slid himself into her tight wet hole. Roman moaned as he did so making him even harder. His breathing quickened and he knew he was near his climax. Loki could practically hear Romans heat beat racing as she fought now to cum. He slowly started to thrust into Roman and he buried his face in her neck listening to her moan and try to contain herself. 

 

Loki thrusted slowly and sucked on Romans shoulder,  _ punishment _ . Loki's hand trailed down to her clit and started to tease. Long strokes that matched the pace of her thrusting. Roman moaned and Loki could almost feel her getting hotter by the minute,  _ but not to burn him of course _ . 

 

Loki could feel himself nearing climax and Roman was a panting mess beneath him. Loki kissed her shoulder and sucked the spot until a hickey appeared. He left those same marks on both of her shoulders and on her breasts as he teased her nipples. 

 

He could feel her vagina clench around him and he inhaled. With two more thrusts he sent hot white threads into her depths. She squeezed around him almost milking his penis. He pulled out and Roman tugged on the restraints. Loki waved his hand and they were gone and Roman curled up next to Loki. 

 

Roman raised her hand to get rid of Loki's love marks and he stopped her, “wear them with pride my Queen.” Loki said nibbling Romans ear and she blushed and nodded. 

 

“They hurt.” Roman said as she touched each of them with delicate fingers. “You even bit me at one point.” Roman said her fingers circling around her shoulder which sure enough had a mite mark. 

 

“Sometimes i get to rough. I apologize my love.” Loki said kissing the wound.

 

“I mean i didn't mind. I actually found it pleasurable.” Roman said sheepishly blushing and Loki smiled. She could be a strong headed goddess outside of this room but when she was in bed everything was new and vulnerable. 

 

“Your adorable.” Loki muttered holding Roman. “I love you so much.” Loki said and he noticed when he said that Roman relaxed into his touch. 

 

“I love you to Loki.” Roman said and Loki's heart swelled. It only took one day for her to return his feelings. 

 

**Romans POV**

Roman woke up sore, her wrists hurt from where the ropes dug into her skin and her shoulder was sensitive to the shirt on her back. Roman threw on a flannel and buttoned it up. Making sure every hickey that Loki left on her skin was covered. 

 

Roman teleported back to Wade and found his body parts scattered on the rooftop. Wade didn't make a sound as Roman started to piece him back together. Magical threads showing his body back. Once he was together he just watched Roman with a sad expression. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Your forgiven Wade now please go tell Peter what you did.” Roman said grabbing his shoulder and teleporting into Peter's room. Peter jumped out of bed blushing and Roman turned around on instinct. 

 

“Oh baby were you thinking of me?” Wade asked lust in his voice and Roman hit him in the gut. 

 

“Don't get distracted!” Roman snapped. 

 

“Jesus fine Red. Petey i have something to tell you.” Wade took a breath and Roman gave his hand a squeeze before leaving the room. Waiting outside the door listening into the conversation. 

 

**Wades POV**

He took a breath and continued. “I slept with another man. It was a drunken mistake baby i swear.” Wade said trying to touch Peter and a  **_slap_ ** echoed around the room. 

 

“I've always been faithful to you Wade and you- you slept with another man.” Peter said his voice making Wades heartbreak.  _ He shouldn’t have told him _ . 

 

“And i've always been loyal to you. Baby it was a one time mistake and i've been tearing myself up over this.” Wade said  _ quite literally _ . 

 

“Was he a better fuck then me?” Peter asked suddenly breaking the tension filled silence that was between them. 

 

“What?” Wade asked absolute flabbergasted. 

 

“Was he a better fuck then me.” Peter said slowly and Wade noticed a possessiveness he never saw in Peter before.  _ Jesus this gave him such a boner _ . 

 

“Absolutely not baby, you always know how to fuck me good.” Wade said his voice husky and full of lust. Peter as if reading his thoughts started to grope his length through his to tight jeans. 

 

“I know and that's why i think I’m not going to have sex with you for at least a month. As punishment.” Peter said leaning into Wades touch and whispering in his ear. “That includes touching yourself.” Peter said nibbling his ear and Wade whined under his touch. 

 

“What about this then.” Wade said gesturing to his  _ raging  _ boner. 

 

“I have a nice shower you can wash yourself in, i'll also be there to make sure you don't touch yourself.” Peter said grabbing his hand and dragging him to his shower. 

 

“Baby your going to be the death of me.” Wade said whining and Peter giggled. 

 

“It's only a month and just think, first thing next month you can come fuck me till i can't walk.” Peter said winking and Wade almost cummed in his pants. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Tony's POV**

Tony was looking at a small display case that Pepper had given him what seemed like a thousand years go. It was his first electromagnet that kept the shrapnel from killing him.  _ This proves that Tony Stark has a heart _ was in bold black letters around it. He remembered the time before all of this where it was just Pepper and Rhodey. 

 

Tony's computer chimed and Jarvis started to give him information. “Woah woah woah Jarvis slow down. Hydras at this location.” Tony asked and Jarvis took a moment. 

 

“The computer has detected that Hydra is at this location and they seem to be building something that's been draining the surrounding areas power.” Jarvis said and Tony growled a bit. 

 

“Fine fine tell everyone to meet in the debriefing room immediately.” Tony said printing out the papers and alerting SHIELD. He headed down to the debriefing room and saw everyone was already there waiting for him the same worried or cold expression on their faces. 

 

“You found something on Hydra?” Roman said and Tony noticed how she was wearing a flannel in a 80 degree room. He narrowed his eyes but answered. 

 

“I have reason to believe i found Hydras main operating base. It also looks like their building something huge considering power in that area has been decreasing.” Tony said displaying what little information he had onto the board. 

 

“Should we gear up and take them out now? Wouldn’t that be best?” Steve said standing and Tony glared at him.

 

“Hydra doesn’t know we have this information so I suggest we wait. We hold back make sure we gather everything we need before we hit this base. I want this to be over once and for all.” Tony said and Steve nodded. 

 

“How long do we think we should wait?” Natasha asked and Tony had to think. 

 

“A month i would say. We still need to have a drop on them but we should have everything by a month right?” Roman said and a few people nodded. “Then we all should be ready to go in a month and we can stop and wipe them out once and for all.” 

 

“Are you sure your ready for battle?” Bruce asked and all eyes fell onto him. 

 

“I've been practicing.” Roman said and Bruce glared at her, “within my limits Doc don't worry. But i think if i just take a month off and train some more with Natasha i should be ready to go.” Roman said and Natasha nodded. 

 

“I'll be glad to give you some tips.” Natasha asked and Clint grunted. 

 

“I'll help you with your shot, fireballs ain’t going to cut it sweet cheeks.” Clint said and Roman glared at him. 

 

“Get everything you need by the end of the month and then were going there first thing next month.” Tony said and the team all nodded starting to gather things. 

 

Tony went back to his room and started to fix his suit. Tweaking a few things so the suit worked smoothly. He hear a whistle from  his door and he turned around to see Roman. “This is the suit then huh?” She asked admiring it. 

 

“This is my baby right here.” Tony said stroking the red paint. Roman giggled at his actions and held up his helmet. 

 

“Its nice fit.” Roman said putting on the helmet which hummed to life. 

 

“Wanna try it on?” Tony asked almost shocking himself. 

 

“Of course i want to try this on.” Roman said giggling and Tony reprogrammed a few things and clicked a button. Suddenly pieces from around the shop flew together and locked into place. 

 

Everything that once was Roman was covered by Tony's suit. He snapped a quick photo and smiled. “It looks great on you.” Tony said smiling and jumping as Roman suddenly shot off the stabilizers. “Don't think about that!” Tony said pressing more buttons disengaging the weapons system. 

 

“Damn the recoil in this thing hurts like a bitch though.” Roman said shaking her hand the suit whirling with it. 

 

“Yeah the suit ain’t for everyone darling.” Tony said taking the pieces off of Roman. 

 

“Yeah too bad.” Roman said giggling as Tony didn't want to touch the breast plate. “Tony its fine, its not like you would be touching my breasts.” Roman said taking the piece off and handing it to Tony who nodded. 

 

“Yeah but still i feel like Loki would cut my fingers off.” Tony said staring to work on the chest plate and Roman hovered over him making him slightly annoyed. “Need something else?” 

 

“Just the fact that this wire should hook up here and that should be there to help the flow of energy reach it faster.” Roman said taking the welder from Tony's hand and working on his baby. She handed him the chest plate and he started the suit. 

 

Sure enough Roman was right, the energy beam released from his chest was faster and powerful. “Wanna help me with the rest of my suit?” Tony said smiling and Roman nodded. 

 

“Sure, i mean it's just small changes to help with agility and flexibility.” Roman said rewiring a few things and Tony watched amazed. 

 

It seemed like hours of them tweaking his suit. Tony explained the mechanics and Roman tweaked the wiring and nodded in agreement. “All done.” Roman said smiling and Tony called the suit to him. The pieces slamming into his body and he could feel everything move easier. He movements were more fluid and quick. And Roman smiled as he fired off a few blasts at the wall. 

 

“It holds beautifully.” Tony said using the thrusters to boost himself upwards.  _ Everything works so much smoother _ . 

 

“Well I’m glad you like but now i need to go get ready. We still have a month but i want to train with Nat and i know she’s probably down there training.” Roman waved and Tony smiled. 

 

_ I’m so lucky to have her in my life _ . 

 

**Romans POV**

This entire month had been Roman getting her ass handed to her by Nat.  _ Yep a time skip what a big surprise, sorry Readers. _ Roman said smiling softly and blowing no one a kiss. 

 

Clint had improved her aim a lot over the past month and Roman was able to use a gun pretty well. Bucky had also helped her with hand to hand combat often demonstrating with Steve and teaching her how to fight to her advantage. 

 

“Are we all ready to do this?” Tony asked and everyone nodded. Loki came up from besides her and squeezed her hand gently. 

 

“Your going to be fine love. You’ll have me and Hellfire to watch over you.” Loki said and Roman smiled and nodded. 

 

“You have the team to watch over you. Nobody is alone out there. Were all on coms so if anything gets to rough you just call in and I’m sure Loki will be there faster than any of us.” Steve said and Roman smiled.

 

She was so blessed to have a team that watched her back. More importantly Roman had something she never thought she would have. Roman found herself a family, the odd ones out that helped her accept who she is and fight for what's right. “Thank you all so much.” Roman said tearing up and Loki held her hands comfortingly as if to say he was right besides her. 

 

“Now lets go kick some Hydra ass.” Bucky said getting into the drop ship that was carrying every supply the team needed. 

 

They flew the cargo ship in complete silence. A few unspoken words here and there mainly words of encouragement saying it would all be okay. Natasha cleaned her weapons and Clint cleaned his bow and arrow. Bruce was messing around with different medicines and Tony was walking around in his suit of armor. 

 

Whatever happened they would have each other.  _ Right? _


	30. Chapter 30

Turns out they didn't have each other. Hydra hit then full force as soon as they even entered their air space. Two shots was all it took for the plane to start descending toward the ground. Everyone evacuated the ship as quickly as possible only escaping with a few scrapes a bruises.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked panicked and Roman nodded quickly firing off a few rounds at a Hydra soldiers that was running towards them.

"Nice shot." Tony chimed from behind her. "Now go with Natasha and start rigging the devices."

Natasha grabbed Roman and pulled her deeper into the battle. Roman switching between knives and guns as she knocked out anyone who got too close to her or Nat.

"Roman start planting the bombs at the points we discussed your the fastest one here." Natasha said shoving Roman away towards one of the supply rooms.

Roman shot out two guards and opened the room. More men were waiting for her once she opened the door. Bullets started to fly past her and she clicked the com links. "The rooms are heavily guarded I'm not saying we have a mole but something leaked." Roman said shooting two men and stabbing the other two. Her knives vanished as soon as then stopped breathing.

Roman pulled out a bomb that Tony built. She clicked the button. "You got one if the four bombs armed I'll cover your six for the next one." Tonya voice chimed and Roman hummed a response. She teleported to the next room to see Tony shooting Hydra soldiers that were shooting at him.

"Tony duck!" Roman snapped Tony's body dropped to the floor and Roman threw two balls of fire at the last Hydra soldiers and the room erupted in his screams. "I got the bomb go cover Natashas six." Roman said Tony nodded.

"How ware you doing?" Loki said through coms panting.

"Well considering your out of breath I'm doing better than you." Roman said shooting two men and ducking into another room.

"Ah well they just won't stop coming." Loki said sighing and she could hear a storm raging outside. "Thor!" Loki's voice echoed around the coms.

"Follow the mission Roman keep planting the bombs." Steve said and every bone in Roman needed to check on Loki her heart needed Loki. Roman sighed and continued on her brain taking control of her body. Two more bombs and then Hydra's head explodes so hard the rocks of the world would keep them down.

Roman placed the last bomb and she felt the pain split her shoulder in what felt like two. She looked down and saw blood almost pouring from her shoulder. She hear another shot but by that her body was in shock. She turned around and saw a Hydra agent smiling at her. She conjured a poorly made knife and stabbed him in the neck watching as he bled out just like she did.

"I've been hit." Roman rasped into coms making her way to the hallway where more Hydra grunts waited for her.

"Leave her she'll be dead soon enough. Not worth the ammo." The grunt kicking her legs out from under her and kicking her.

"She's always worth the ammo." Tony said breaking the top floor and quickly grabbing her. "Jarvis run diagnostics on Roman."

"She's in critical condition sit. The bullet opened up the artery in her arm and the bullet is lodged in her bone. Fragments detected." Jarvis said, "there was also a clean shot though her torso."

"Banner did you get all that." Tony asked and Romans vision got fuzzy.

"Prepping for her now Tony." Bruce said.

"Loki?" Roman rasped touching Tony's suit and noticing the blood on it from her hand.

"When your better." Tony said and Roman held back the sob that nearly broke her body.

"Tony now." Roman threatened but not to much affect.

"Okay good night." Tony said and Roman felt her arm being pierced by a needle.

Roman fell into a sleep full of forests. "Loki!" Roman called out searching around for any sign of him.

"I'm here my love, but barely." Loki said his voice light and figure a ghostly white. Roman noticed holes piercing his chest and her hand covered her mouth.

"You got hit." Roman whispered looking at Loki with shock and disbelief.

"I took a grenade for Thor. I had my shields up but it still got though. He lived though." Loki said coughing his form shimmering.

"Rest My King. You deserve it." Roman said her eyes testing up and Loki held her.

"Good Night my Queen." Loki said kissing her head and suddenly his body was gone.

Roman woke up gasping for air. Tearing the needles and tubes from her arm she stood up. "Hey hey not yet." Thor's voice said unusually quiet for himself.

"Loki." Roman said grabbing onto This arms.

"He's in critical condition. He took a nasty hit." Tony said and Roman gasped.

"Take me to him now." Roman said and Thor hesitantly agreed.

Thor carried Roman through the ship giving her ample time to look at everyone. They a had bruises and cuts everywhere. Bucky had a missing arm and a bullet through his leg. Steve had a bandage on his leg and Natasha was asleep on Clint's lap as he himself nursed a nasty cut. Thor pulled aside a curtain and there Loki laid.

His human appearance completely gone. His blue skin emanating a freezing cold that even Roman could see her breath. Thor placed her next to him and she grabbed his hand.

"What did you do?" Roman said crying as Thor watched powerless. "You just had to be a hero."

She squeezed his hand and lowered her face to his chest. "konungur minn hvað hefur þú gert við sjálfan þig." (Icelandic- my king what have you done to yourself.)

Roman picked herself up and kissed his lips. "Wake up Loki." Roman said squeezing his hand. She felt something stir within her. Instead of ignoring this feeling she acted on it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again the room was green with a light.

"Roman what are you doing?" Thor asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Healing everyone at the expense of myself." Roman said closing her eyes and concentrating. Roman could feel her magic and Hellfire acting as one. Acting as one force to push and heal everyone.

She saw everyone sitting. She could feel their pain as she watched them in some astral state. Roman gently rested her hand on each one of their wounds. Each wound she heal she felt herself growing weaker than she already was.

She healed Nat and she woke up. Clint stood up straighter. Tony smiled. Wanda nodded her head. Bucky let go of his leg. Steve unwrapped his bandage. Everyone one by one acted as they were better because they were.

Roman rested her hand on Loki and he woke up. "You didn't." Loki said resting his hands on Roman and she woke up.

"I'm fine." Roman said slurring her words and Loki pulled her into a tight embrace holding her with a tight grasp.

"Brother are you really okay?" Thor said worriedly as Tony popped his head into the room

"She healed everyone?" Tony asked Thor nodded. "Yep we work with an Angel." Tony said ducking his head out of the room.

"She could have died doing so." Loki said harshly and Roman shuttered in his grip.

"I was afraid of losing you." Roman said hugging him and he just held on tighter.

"I could never leave you. Your like my flame guiding me through life." Loki kissed her softly on the mouth and that blinding smile was waiting as she opened her eyes.

"And your like the ice that keeps me moving." Roman said and Loki chuckled.

Loki held Roman in his arms and waited for the Quinjet to land back at Avengers Tower. They landed and Tony took account for everyone. Nick Fury found himself personally welcoming them back. Loki took Roman back to his room where they fell asleep. The main reason being that Roman couldn't even keep her eyes open long enough to get off the ship.

Loki woke Roman up what seemed like a minute of sleep. "wake up My Queen it's been three hours. I have a question for you." Loki said and Roman sat up still hazy from sleep.  _It's like Loki is wearing a suit._  He is wearing a suit.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Roman said fixing her hair and rubbing her eyes.

"Because I have a question." Loki said kneeling before Roman.

"Loki...?" Roman said confused and then everything clicked.

"I want to have your hand in marriage. Roman Smith I ended up on your couch for a reason and that reason is because the God's wanted us together. They put us together because we understand each other's pain better than anyone has before. You've saved my life so many times I cannot count them." Loki sighed and took Romans hand. "I can't picture my life without you in it."

"I can't picture my life without you in it." Roman said kissing him and pulling away smiling. "Yes Loki I will be your wife." Roman said smiling and she could feel something being slipped onto her ring finger.

Roman looked down and saw a ring. The cut was exquisite. The main gem was a forest green and was surrounded by black gems. The band itself was gold and this entire ring reminded Roman of Loki.

"Let's get married huh?" Roman said smiling and Loki chuckled.

"Eager?" Loki said smiling.

"I can't wait to be your wife." Roman said smiling and kissing Loki.

Two complete opposites in the world, and yet they found love in each others arms. One fire and one ice. I guess their love was the steam that rose from their bodies when they held each other.

_The End_


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a year. In a year Roman and Loki had gotten married. In a year they were putting the final touches on a house they built in the woods. In a year they had both left the Avengers for the quiet life. They had someone visit them daily wither it was Tony or Wade and Peter,  _who also got married_ , Thor or Quill.

"Romie?" Loki said snapping her out of thought. "You okay?"

"I was just thinking how much everything has changed." Roman said sighing and smiling at Loki who was wearing her green flannel.

"Changed as in good?" Loki asked taking her hands and pulling her into his lap.

"Of course for the good." Roman said resting her head on his shoulder. "The day you landed on my couch is when my life started to change for the better. I've accepted my powers and I've changed." Roman said tearing up.

"I can say the same thing about me. You've changed me for the better Roman and I love you even more for that. You've helped us all change. Everyone you've touched is different now." Loki kissed her head and smiled.

"Loki the silver tongue Prince. My king." Roman said kissing his lips. "

"Roman the fire goddess, my Queen." Loki kissed her lips soft and tenderly. "Thank you."

 

 

https://i.imgur.com/3qtnHHA.jpg  _-House_

https://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/Natural-Green-Stone-Jewelry-Three-Stones_60255608748.html _-Ring_


End file.
